


What We Are

by Kaishiru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Angst, Assault, Background Relationships, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bullying, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Drama, First Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hallucinations, Harassment, High School, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Pregnancy, Male Slash, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Mpreg, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Panic Attacks, Romance, Sexual Content, Teenage Drama, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>'I can't remember you for some reason yet I feel like I know you. I want to know who you are to me........Sasuke.'</i> Vampires AU, SasuNaru. Mpreg in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Sight, Pain, and Bittersweet Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:**  In case no one has checked the tags, I will say that this fanfiction will contain same sex pairings (particularly SasuNaru), violence, some really heavy themes not for the faint of heart, and male pregnancy. I do add tags as I go but just in case, I'm stating this warning on this first chapter. If any of the content in this fanfiction makes you physically cringe, then please click out of the tab or hit the back button. I don't want any trouble.

_**~Naruto's POV~** _

When I was little, we played together a lot. He was a little older than me and knew that I had the Kyuubi sealed inside me. I expected it to bother him like it did the others. It never did in the least bit. He was the only one that was nice to me when he didn't have to be. Since I'm the Kyuubi, or so the other townspeople say, they hurt me frequently. The kids of those people sometimes throw rocks at me and that's on a 'good day' if the adults hadn't got to me first. After each assault, I had cuts and bruises all over my body, showing evidence of their hate for me. The only thing that kept me going everyday was him. Whenever I see him, whatever happened to me even if it happened five minutes prior, would disappear from my memories in an instant. The pain of my injuries seemed to go away too. Whatever pain I felt always went away whenever I'm around him. The only thing I felt was euphoria. I was truly happy…

Then one day, he had to go away. It broke my heart to know that I won't see him as much as I want to. I started to cry when he told me this. I could still remember how warm his hand felt on my cheek before he pulled me into a hug. It was firm yet gentle.

As I cried, he said, "Naruto, I promise to come back to you one day. Then we can be together forever."

He kissed my cheek softly and I suddenly started feeling faint. His face became blurry as I mumbled, "Forever…" I lost conscious soon after I said that.

When I came to, he was gone. I couldn't remember who he was. The pain of my injuries from today came back and tears streaked my face but not because of the injuries. It was because someone who is special to me should be here but he isn't. The pain in my chest hurt worse than the injuries themselves. The tears continued streaking my face as I cried silently, as I stared at the lake where he and I played close to. It really hurt that I couldn't remember him anymore. I felt like some part of me had died…

That day became nothing more than a dim memory. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember his face or his name. The only thing I  _could_  remember was the promise he made to me. It stayed fresh in my mind as the years went by. It was the only thing that kept me going. The hope of seeing him once more…

_8 years later…_

It's Spring, the time for school to start again after a three month long break. I'm starting my first year at Konoha Private High School. It's totally coed except for the dorms. The upperclassmen, who had already graduated, showed us around and told us there are two separate buildings for both genders. Four stories for each building to be exact. The dorms are off campus but are right next to the school. I guess that's convenient if you happen to wake up late like I do sometimes, not frequently. I'm not bad with it unlike Kiba and Shikamaru.

I don't know why I have to stay in them when my house isn't that far from here. Grandma Tsunade, the headmistress told me I have no choice in the matter and said it's for my own safety. Even if she wasn't a vampire, Grandma still scared the hell out of me. So it wasn't surprising that after going back and forth on this, I reluctantly agreed to her demand.

The weather felt nice today. It was still chilly but I guess that's normal for early Spring. I had the sleeves of my school blazer rolled up because of the nice weather, exposing newly healed cuts and bruises. I walked through the gates onto school grounds and heard someone calling my name.

"Naruto! There you are!" I turned around and saw it was Sakura. She was about a good 30 ft. from me. A streak of white skin and pink hair, she came to a sudden graceful stop a few feet in front of me. I sighed warily thinking,  _she really loves being a vampire. Ever since she was born_ … Then I shook my head and smiled at her.

"Hey Sakura." I greeted her as she leaned in towards me, sniffing.

"You smell good as always." She commented.

"Don't you start. I'm not letting you drink from me, Sakura." I told her curtly, clasping my hands on both sides of my neck.

"I'm just complimenting you, Naruto. Jeez!"

"Well it's too damn weird. Even for a vampire."

Sakura giggled at my statement and I sighed. In truth, I'm already used to this because most of my friends are vampires. Well except for Kiba, my best friend, and Shikamaru who is human like I am. But he's not a Jinchuriki. Gaara was human too…until last summer break. He is a vampire now. When he told me this, I was mildly surprised but there was more to this than I realized. He told me that he is no longer a Jinchuriki! As I kept thinking about that, Sakura kept calling my name as she tugged on my right arm lightly, pulling me out of my revere.

"Naruto! Hello, is anyone in there?"

I glanced at her and she was looking at my arms, not just the one she was tugging on. They had newly healed cuts and bruises all over from last night when I was ambushed by a couple of guys and was attacked. I defended myself but didn't get out of the fight unscathed.

"Oh Naruto…" she began as I shook her hand off my arm.

"Don't start. I already had to hear this from Grandma Tsunade." I said, knowing what she would also say. " _Please_ , Sakura." I begged her.

"But they're getting worse, Naruto! You can't go off anywhere by yourself anymore! You just can't! The attacks are getting more frequent and you know it. Why can't you understand that?" I sighed as she ranted.

 _'She's right_ , _'_ I thought, not wanting to admit it out loud. It has gotten more frequent especially since I'm getting older. Each year I'm alive, I pose a threat of destroying the entire town with the power of the Kyuubi I carry inside me. So everyone's solution is to kill me basically. Or make me feel so horrible by hurting me that I'll kill myself. Wouldn't they have a field day if that were to happen… Well too bad for them, I'm not giving them the satisfaction of breaking down.

"Fine. I'll talk to Neji or Gaara about my protection later since they're just as concerned as you." She sighed in relief when I said that.

"Thank you. I'm sure that with their protection, you'll be safe from the other vampires like the Akatsuki." Sakura noted as I tried to hide my irritation by smiling at her. Gaara had to say something to her.

  _'Damn that redheaded vampire…'_

As we talked, Neji, Gaara, and Kiba finally met up with us and we walked into school together. I feel bad for being the only human in our group other than Shikamaru because my vampire friends have to slow their movements in order for me to keep pace with them. They say they don't mind but it must be a pain to slow down for some human especially me. I can't count Kiba as a vampire since he isn't one. He is a werewolf and he doesn't mind slowing down for me since he's in his normal form right now.

We walked across the school yard which was somewhat crowded with seniors and juniors. Their eyes rounded on our small closely knit group. I flinched when I recognized some of the upperclassmen that stared at us. Their eyes turned cold as soon as they rested on my face. They're the ones who attacked me last night. I figured my friends sensed my anxiety rising so Gaara and Neji picked me up from under my arms and at blinding speed, carried me into school. Now we were inside of the school building thankfully. We were still being stared at but Neji and Gaara shielded me from view as we headed into the auditorium for our Freshmen Entrance Ceremony. When we walked inside, we were soon greeted by Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shino and Hinata. I smiled when both Shikamaru and Choji greeted me then immediately asked me to sit next to them while Neji and Gaara sat on the other side of me. I like Shikamaru and Choji. They're my only human friends in our semi large circle of friends and they're fun to hang out with even though Choji leaves quite a dent in my wallet.

Ino greeted me then started talking to Sakura and when I decided to greet Hinata, Neji's cousin, she just stammered, turned a dark shade of crimson then passed out. It is the weirdest thing for a vampire to do ever. And I can't for the life of me, figure out why she does that whenever I come near her or even make eye contact with her. I sighed inwardly as I talked to Kiba, who is sitting in front of me, Choji and Shikamaru. I vaguely noticed the auditorium becoming more and more crowded with both humans and vampires. And several werewolves also, not including Kiba. I do wonder what the ratio of humans, vampires and werewolves is at this school much less the entire village. I didn't bother trying to figure it out. I'll probably find out during my 3 to 4 years of school here.

I figured it was time for the assembly to begin as soon as I spotted Grandma Tsunade walk onto stage followed by several teachers and Jiraiya. Everyone including me and my friends quieted down enough for her to talk. She walked up to the podium to speak into the microphone her eyes flickering to me for a second before she spoke.

"Hello and welcome to Konoha Private High School. My name is Tsunade and I'm your Headmistress. Since today is everyone's first day back, today will be a half day. That will give everyone enough time to adjust to their new living quarters in the dorms. Plus, your classes will begin shortly after you view your class and dorm room number. I'd advise all of you to take a look at that then head for your classes immediately afterwards. Another thing I'd like to mention is well the main rule I have specifically for the vampires in this school. Since it is your first year here, I will let you know that drinking live blood on campus is strictly forbidden. And as the law of this land states, you're prohibited from causing harm to humans for their blood as well."

All hell broke loose when she said that because every vampire in the entire auditorium started jeering and shouting complaints. However, my friends stayed quiet. Now I'm not sure if it was for my sake or the fact that they're more mature than these vampires. My friends drink both donated and animal blood to ensure not only my safety but every human's safety. It makes hanging out with me that much easier for them since the smell of my blood appeals to them too much already. I aware of how much pain I am causing them from just being near them. I feel really bad about it.

Irritation finally broke through for Grandma and she yelled, almost screeching, "Shut the hell up, you brats! If you don't like that, then I will expel each and every one of you! This is to ensure the safety of your human classmates and it's the law!"

Oh god… I think I just shit bricks and she wasn't even yelling at me. _'The school year hasn't even officially started and she's already scaring the other students shitless.'_  I thought to myself, shuddering lightly.

Grandma Tsunade's eye's flickered to mine for a second then she resumed talking. My mind eventually wandered idly from time to time. I only caught a few of the rules that were for everyone. Something about curfew being at 10:00 p.m. on weeknights and midnight for weekends. I really haven't been paying attention to this assembly at all. Even after Grandma started to announce the representative of our grade.

"And now I will announce the freshman representative, Sasuke Uchiha." She said as I was snapped out of my daydreaming by the squeals of every female in the area including Ino and Sakura who were the loudest.

 _'Great, another hot guy for me to hear them talk about constantly…'_  I sighed inwardly as Gaara took this time to tell me who he was and I almost didn't care at first…

"Sasuke is very popular." Obvious. "He is a pureblood vampire so the fact that every female and possibly male is in love with him yet fear him is expected. Even the older vampires respect him." This is also obvious… Then he said something that got my attention. "Uchiha went to school here in Konoha until he was 7 years old but transferred somewhere else for a reason everyone can't figure out."

"Oh." I wondered if Sasuke had something to do with that boy I was friends with. He had to transfer to some other school around the same time the boy had to leave me.

' _I'm probably just overthinking this.'_  I thought as I saw a raven haired boy around my age walking onto the stage. He was pale and slender and walked with perfect fluidness. Like a vampire. This must be Sasuke…

Then when my eyes rested on his face for the first time, my heart stopped. Sasuke was very beautiful, perfect. He was absolutely flawless. His face was especially breathtaking. Pale, with his spiky raven hair framing his perfect face. His eyes were a dark color – charcoal black and they went well with his pale skin and sark hair. Tsunade explained that Sasuke was the only person who scored high on his entrance exams but I didn't pay any attention to that. I did hear that he'll enforce any and all rules for our vampire classmates. Not that it mattered to me. All I could concentrate on was the fact that I kept feeling this pain in my chest. It was almost like when my friend had to leave me 8 years ago. But I tried to disregard it.

I think I almost died when I heard his  _voice_.

"It is my main priority to maintain peace at this school, my fellow vampires. Not only is it my job to maintain it, it is yours as well. We'll be able to coexist with humans much better as well as bring forth a positive future for all of us." He said. Sasuke's voice was truly beautiful. It was low and attractive. Almost like velvet. His voice suited him so well. God, I could just listen to him talk forever. "I look forward to spending my next four years here with all of you. Thank you." He finished, before leaving the stage. Sasuke not only looked beautiful but he sounded beautiful too. Why did someone as glorious as him have to exist?

After Tsunade explained the rules for us humans, which weren't a lot, everyone cleared out of the auditorium. I stayed close to Neji and Gaara this time. It wasn't long until we'd seen large groups of people in front of these four charts with each grade on them. Each of them listed our name along with our classroom and dorm room number. As soon as me and my friend approached the board with our grade listed, the vampire boys eyed me scornfully and the girls, human and vampire, stared at me with such intensity that I could've been set on fire from it. What the hell? I know I'm a Jinchuriki but, God! I didn't deserve that!

I did the best I could to ignore them as I pressed forward to reach the board. My first priority was to check and see if my friends and I are in the same class or possibly in the same dorm room. I scanned each classroom number and was a little disappointed when my closest friend Shikamaru and my best friend Kiba were in a different class. Room 1-A. I was with the rest of my friends in 1-C along with—I gasped softly as I read his name in my head: Sasuke Uchiha.

I'm in the same class with this beautiful vampire. I didn't want to show everyone how happy I truly am about this so I suppressed a shout of euphoria by biting my lower lip. But a small giggle slipped out after I turned away from the board. My blue eyes met with several furious looking pairs of eyes from the female humans and vampires as I walked back to my friends.

"So," I began as I clasped my hands together. "I'm in the same class with you guys and Uchiha." I finished saying with a nervous laugh. My friends grimaced. "What is it?"

"Naruto, you didn't noticed that he's your roommate too?" asked Neji, eyeing me with concern. I shook my head, feeling surprised.

 _'How did I not notice that?'_ I thought to myself.

"What is my dorm room number? I know you saw it, Neji." I demanded.

"408." He sighed as he and every one of my friends couldn't look at me directly.

"Neji, what? Why are you guys acting so weird right now?" I sounded irritated. Why were my friends being like this all of a sudden?

"Naruto, a human and a vampire being roommates is a disastrous combination. Especially if that human smells the way you do. It won't end well. It never does." Said Gaara.

"So?" I'm friends with you guys. And I'm sure it wouldn't make any difference if you or Neji were my roommate."

"It _would_  make a difference because Uchiha isn't used to your scent, Naruto!" Neji shouted. Everyone around as stared in our direction then before I could blink, Neji and Gaara whisked me away from the area. Before I knew it, I was back in the now empty auditorium with them.

"Naruto, if you have any idea of what's good for you, you would go to Headmistress Tsunade and ask her to assign you another roommate." Gaara said as I sighed indifferently, rolling my eyes.

"Naruto!"

"Fine! I'll go see her after school!" I snapped at him and Neji. Truthfully, I didn't want to do it but Gaara and Neji weren't giving me any other choice in this. What was so wrong about me wanting to be near a vampire? Almost all of my friends are vampires so what makes Sasuke so different? It was really hypocritical of them to even suggest I say away from Sasuke. It wasn't only hypocritical, it hurt me too. The thought of being away from Sasuke made my chest ache. My eyes were getting watery as the pain in my chest grew. I don't even know him yet I wanted to be near him more than anything without any consequences. What is so wrong about wanting to be near him? The very thought of being away from Sasuke made me feel like life isn't worth living.

"Naruto, why are you crying?" Gaara asked, surprised. I touched my cheek and surely enough there were tears. I wiped them away but they still kept pouring out of my blue eyes uncontrollably, streaking my cheeks continuously as a small sob escaped my lips. The pain in my chest was becoming almost unbearable.

"I don't know…" I answered him truthfully, my voice sounding weak. Why am I crying? Is it because of Sasuke? Have I fallen for him? I had wrapped my arms around my midsection, hugging it as if to suppress the pain in my chest that threatened to overwhelm my entire body. The pain was almost like what I felt 8 years ago.

"We're sorry. We just care for your safety."

"I know that. And I know both of you mean well but…" I sniffed then went on, "I feel like I can't do things for myself anymore. I know I'm human but I am also a Jinchuriki. I can defend myself pretty well." I said to them, my voice slightly stronger. This was partially the truth. I couldn't tell them how I really felt. Then they would really keep me away from Sasuke.

"We know but you are still human regardless of what you are." Neji noted.

"Yeah, I'm aware of that..." I retorted as he looked at his cellphone.

"Let's get to class. We can't be late on our first day here." I nodded as I followed my two vampire friends out of the auditorium. Soon after, we met up with our friends except for Kiba and Shikamaru who was in a different class than us. They went on ahead. I chatted happily with my friends on the way to our class while in the depths of my mind, I wanted to see Sasuke once more. I wanted to talk to the beautiful vampire who made my chest hurt whenever I see him. I  _needed_  to talk to him because something inside me is telling me so.

Something about Sasuke pulls me in and I want to know why…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! If you have seen this fanfiction under the same name, I also have it on fanfiction.net. I figure since I have a new AO3 now, I should cross-post this fanfiction here.
> 
> I hope everyone liked the first chapter of 'What We Are.' I like comments but a kudos is enough for me.
> 
> ~Kai


	2. Cold One

**~Naruto's POV~**

Class 1-C. We arrived quicker than usual despite me being the only human in a group of vampires. My friends flitted through the open door with such grace and quickly grabbed a seat. Sakura and Ino were quicker because they wanted to sit next to, who I quickly assumed was Sasuke. My heart dropped a little at that thought. Even though it's a bit weird that it did. I peered into the classroom and noticed Ino and Sakura sitting two rows away from Sasuke, looking disappointed. Guess the seats are assigned. I sighed inwardly in relief as I walked into the classroom. My eyes scanned the classroom carefully and spotted Neji sitting behind Gaara who was next to the only empty seat next to _—gasp!_

 _'I'm sitting next to him. I'm sitting next to him. Next to Sasuke...'_  My heart stopped beating then picked up pace again, quicker than before as I willed my legs to move. ' _Breathe, Naruto_.' I beckoned myself to continue onward and tried to calm my fast heartbeat. I ignored all the unfriendly glances from my classmates, though they're mostly girls, as I kept my eyes on Sasuke. He was sitting by the window, staring through the glass to the outside with little interest. What goes through his mind, I wondered. I noticed my friends watching me with careful eyes surreptitiously as I walked down the aisle towards my seat. They were worried for my well-being.

When I reached the table and sat down beside him, Sasuke's body became rigid. He stared at me full in the face for the first time with the strangest expression. It wasn't so much strange but it was terrifying. His dark eyes bore into my face; it was hostile and furious. This wasn't anything like the stares I receive from the residents of Konoha or my classmates. I was very used to those stares by now. His stare… Sasuke's stare was much worse. It was filled with so much hate; it had cut straight through me like a knife. How is that possible for a glorious face to have so much hatred in it?

I looked away quickly, feeling horrified as I felt the blood drain from my face.

What is with him? He can't know about the Kyuubi. No, he knows about it. Everyone does but I have never received a stare like that. It was like he was saying, " _I hate you so much, you monster! Why won't you fucking die already!"_ Really... Is being a Jinchuriki that bad? Is it that much of a taboo? Especially when it causes someone I barely even know to hate my very existence? A beautiful vampire like him; like Sasuke, hates me and I can only assume that my being a Jinchuriki is the cause of his behavior... As I thought to myself, I noticed at the corner of my eye Sasuke changed his position. He scooted far from me as much as the seat allowed and I also noticed he averted his face slightly like he smelled something bad. I felt a twinge of irritation. He hated the way I smelled? That's really ridiculous, practically stupid even.

It's strange because my friends tell me I smell good when they don't want to eat me... But Sasuke...

My eyes pricked in the strangest way. I didn't want to cry. Not here, not now. And definitely not in front of this beautiful boy, especially since he's the one who caused this in the first place. I took a deep, unsteady breath as out teacher finally walked into the classroom. He had dark blue hair with a black tint in it and it was short and spiky. Our new teacher was large, burly with tan skin. I didn't think he was a vampire until I really paid attention to how he walked.

 _'A tan skinned vampire_ … _'_ Who knew? I giggled softly at the thought and the teacher glared at me for a split second then went on ahead and introduced himself after setting his briefcase on the desk. I bit my lip, trying to focus on him than the glorious, antagonistic vampire beside me.

"My name is Asuma Sarutobi and I'll be your homeroom teacher as well as your Physics teacher. Since today is a half day, I'll do roll call then hand you your notebooks and textbooks for this class." He had said as his eyes scanned the classroom, reading our faces.

Asuma sensei called our names one-by-one and everyone replied by saying 'Here.' Typical, I know but it has to be done. When my name was called, I replied with the same four letter word. And I noticed at the corner of my eye that Sasuke glancing in my direction. His facial expression wasn't hostile but full of confusion and I think pain. Then my chest started to hurt… This confused me because I don't know him yet he…

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Asuma sensei had called out. Sasuke had snapped out of it and stared at the tan skinned vampire before he answered him in his attractive voice.

"Here." he responded, his dark eyes leaving my face. I felt like I could breathe now despite having to sit next to Sasuke. My hands were clenched into fists before I ended up forcing myself to relax while trying to calm my breathing. Eventually, I was able to do that but the fear was still there. That stare... Sasuke's stare... It frightened me to the core. So much that I knew if he could kill me with a single glance, he would have done so by now. A thought came into my head. He's in the same dorm room as me. Fuck. I'm so screwed. What am I going to do? I can't stay home. I will get chewed out by Grandma Tsunade... And the other people are after me so I have no choice but to stay here. As much as I didn't want to admit it, Grandma is right and I knew it too. I sighed inwardly as I tried my hardest to pay attention to Asuma sensei talk.

As I sat there in class, I kept noticing Sasuke shifting uncomfortably in his seat numerous times as if he was disturbed by my scent. This is getting annoying now. I wanted to know what his problem with me is but I couldn't ask because I don't want to make a mockery out of myself by asking someone I barely knew this question. This weird combination of his behavior continued until the end of class. The bell had rang and Sasuke was the first to get up and dart out of the room. I had to blink to register what I had just witnessed. I was barely able to catch Sasuke leave the classroom. He was so fast and so graceful! Guess that's one of the perks of being a vampire...

My attention was brought back to Asuma who had announced that he will hand us our books as we leave the room. I had some classes with most of my friends but since today is a half day, I figured I would be sitting through at least two classes with just Bushy Brow and Gaara. This was going to be entertaining two class periods because Gaara always stares daggers at Bushy Brow. I almost giggled at the thought. Maybe I can sit in between them to keep them from killing each other. Maybe I'm exaggerating that last part because I'm not sure if they hate each other or not but it's amusing to see them argue. Plus, Bushy Brow is a human so I don't think he can take on a vampire.

I quickly shoved the thought away as Gaara walked over to me from his seat, his bag already hanging on his shoulder. I also picked up my own bag then pulled the strap over my shoulder. We made our way to the front of the classroom to retrieve our books from Asuma sensei. Once we got our things, we left the classroom then started making our way towards our next class. After shoving my books into my bag, I had fished for my school schedule and looked at it. It said we had Chemistry next so we had to go there now.

Our walk to Chemistry was a quiet one since the rest of our friends weren't with us right now. Don't get me wrong. Gaara and I are great friends. I just got the feeling he might have felt awkward for making me cry earlier. Hell, I feel awkward for crying in front of him and Neji. I had never broken down like that in front of my friends like that before. Blame Sasuke for that. My face grew somber at the thought of him entirely.

I started wondering what our next teacher would be like as soon as Gaara and I had walked into the classroom. I thought we were in Chemistry but I guess not. Seriously, I half expected there to be beakers on each of the tables along with some microscopes and Bunsen burners. But I don't see any of the things I had assumed would be there. What the hell. The good thing is that at least there were books and notebooks at each table so that saved our teacher the trouble of handing them out to us.

Gaara laughed at my facial expression when he had figured out what I was thinking before we took our seats in the middle of the classroom. Of course, I wanted to sit in the back but my newly vampire friend saw through my act. He knew I wanted to sit in the back of the class so I could sleep. Damn him. I sighed as I sat my bag down on the floor next to my feet. Then I noticed the teacher walking in.

A smile graced my features as I took in the familiar face, the brown eyes and tan skin, the scar going across his face from cheek to cheek. Iruka sensei. He's been there for me more than anyone has. I love him like he was my father. Iruka sensei means everything to me. He was my teacher all through elementary and junior high. Now he's here in Konoha High School and he's the teacher of my class. There were no words that could describe how happy I am to see him. My smile grew even wider when his dark brown eyes locked onto me. He then smiled and gave me a curt nod before striding over to his desk. I have some motivation to stay up during class but I still think Chemistry is going to be boring.

"Good morning to all of you. My name is Iruka Umino and I'll be your Chemistry teacher for this semester. Well, I do recognize some familiar faces of my former students from Elementary and Junior high and I'm happy to see that all of you have grown up and passed your classes. I do see some students I haven't met before so let's change that now shall we?" I heard him say as I ended up grinning. Iruka sensei is as enthusiastic as ever.

' _He is such an amazing teacher...'_  I thought as he started doing the attendance. He called our names one-by-one and we quickly responded. I did the same when he called my name also. Iruka sensei liked that. It meant that our semester together will go by swimmingly even though I know that he won't treat me differently from other students during school hours.

Iruka sensei started teaching the class after he had announced he wasn't giving out homework for today. Thank God... I was happy to hear that since this day is turning out to be an exhausting feat. Gaara seemed to notice how tired I was looking and patted my shoulder out of sympathy. He quickly assumed that I was thinking about Sasuke again. I can't really blame him because I had cried in front of him earlier today and we were talking about Sasuke too so I know that is why he assumes that.

It's true. I am thinking about Sasuke again. The way he acted and then there's the possibility of him being the boy I was friends with messed with my mind to the point I was confused. I was actually starting to get a small headache. Though I think that might be a stretch right there. The boy I was friends with didn't look at me with that much hatred. I know he wouldn't because he was nice to me and he cared about me more than anyone else has ever cared. I loved him more than Iruka sensei if you can believe it and I really want to see him again someday...

Class has barely started and Gaara had to keep my mind from wondering by nudging me every now and then so I could take notes on today's lesson. I sighed, thinking that I might as well try to pay attention. It could help me keep my mind off of him... I rather not have everyone here thinking that I'm a total idiot for flunking my first semester of high school. They hate me enough as it is. So I don't plan on giving them another reason to insult me. At least I have my friends with me. If I didn't, I think I'd be dead now. I'm not even kidding when I say this.

Class dragged on as Iruka sensei started writing stuff on the board. I quickly opened my notebook so I could take notes despite my handwriting being on the crappy side. To Gaara's surprise, I was taking notes rather diligently. It was almost amusing to watch him try to hide the surprised expression on his face. I had to bite back a laugh then and I think he glared at me since he knew I found his expression rather comical. He probably figured out that I'm only taking the notes in the first place because I want to keep my mind off of that boy and Sasuke. I'm getting depressed just from thinking about them together. But it's not like I can help that.

Iruka sensei kept writing stuff on the board for us to copy down and had mentioned at some point that we were going to have a small quiz on Friday. There were scattered groans and complaints all around the classroom. I had to resist doing the same since I don't like studying at all. It bores me but if I didn't, everyone will be on my ass about it. Especially Neji since he's one of the few out of our group who gets straight A's. So he's really strict with me despite how good of friends we are. Well, I guess I have to thank him for helping on keeping me on track with my school work so far. Too bad he's not in this class with me or I would have asked him to help me study for this test. Oh well... At least I have Gaara to ask. His grades are close to being as good as Neji's so that's a win. I smiled lightly at the thought.

Class was over about 30 minutes later and I had just finished getting the last bits of notes while Gaara stuffed his things in his bag. I heard Iruka sensei mention once more that we have a test on Friday. He's trying to make sure we don't forget and study for it instead. I gathered up my books then left the classroom with Gaara. One more class and we can go to our dorms. That is after we have lunch first. God, I really want to go to sleep. If I had gym right now, I think I might collapse from exhaustion. But I'm also hungry.

After thinking about it as I walked to I think my English class. Ugh, that is my worst subject. Unfortunately, it's mandatory during all four years of high school. I really dislike the fact that my friends have to guard me every minute because of the imminent danger I'm in. I so would have skipped class if I could. Then I would never hear the end of it from my two favorite bodyguards... I pouted at the thought as I walked with Gaara who noticed my declining mood.

"Don't worry. We'll help you with your English homework if needed, Naruto. Oh, Neji just texted me saying that Sakura, Shikamaru and Kiba are in our English class. You can ask one of them for help also." Gaara told me as I tried my hardest not to giggle. Shikamaru and Kiba studying?

 _'It'll be a cold day in hell if that happens.'_  I thought to myself.

"You're not serious. Kiba is a horrible study partner. I nearly failed my math final because of him." I grumbled as Gaara chuckled.

"But you didn't. Thanks to Sakura helping you out at the last minute. She had to give you a crash course though." I nodded in agreement. Don't get me wrong. I like Kiba but he really is a horrible study partner. I've failed several tests back in school because of his advice. I still don't know how he passed. Part of me thought that either Shino or Shikamaru helped him out. They tend to hang around each other a lot so that's how they helped out Kiba, I think.

"Shikamaru didn't want to help me out because like me, he thinks studying is a drag..." I sighed as we reached our classroom.

"True but he still passes all of his classes."

I scoffed at that. "I don't know how he does. He's so lazy!"

"Who's lazy now?" I heard a voice from inside the classroom and I knew who it was. He walked out the classroom as I smiled wryly at him.

"Hey, Shikamaru." I said to him, stifling a giggle.

"You two weren't talking about me now, were you?"

"Maybe." I answered him and he glared at me which was even more comical.

"You're calling me lazy when you're the one who doesn't want to study for his tests."

"Shikamaru, it was three tests at the most because they're my worst subjects. And you shouldn't talk because you never want to study for them either..." I sighed as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever... I only studied because my mom threatened to take away my laptop if I didn't." He explained before he yawned. Of course he did it for his laptop. He's always surfing the internet... I couldn't help but giggle at that only because I knew how strict Shikamaru's mother is and I knew she would threaten to take away something of his eventually. Shikamaru glared at me again then sighed. "Anyway, we should go take our seats. I hear our English teacher is really strict with this..." I nodded as me and Gaara followed Shikamaru into the classroom and took our seats.

Gaara sat close to Shikamaru which was close to the front of the classroom and I sat beside Neji.

As for Kiba, he was three seats away from me which was a good thing because we would be cracking jokes throughout the entire class period. I know my friends would not want me to have any distractions. Something tells me that Neji must have asked Kiba to switch seats with him but I shrugged off the feeling.

As we sat in our seats waiting for our teacher to arrive, I started getting this weird feeling like I should look at the classroom entrance. I don't know what possessed me to look over at the entrance to the classroom but I wish I hadn't looked. The person I saw walking in was Sasuke. Shit. Why did he have to be in the same class as me? I couldn't even bear being in the same room as him, sitting beside him two class periods ago. How am I supposed to deal with his menacing glare now? I'm starting to wonder if my life is just destined to have all kinds of fuck ups.

My fists were clenched tightly and my knuckles were completely white as I watched him walk over to his desk. And to my horror, I realized it was behind me. I started shaking slightly and it started growing more violent as Sasuke drew even closer. For a second, his eyes caught mine and I couldn't breathe. There was that look again. That look of hatred and something else I couldn't figure out. I had to look away. I couldn't look at him right now. Not when he's staring at me like that. It's killing me on the inside.

Neji had a hard time trying to calm me down from my anxiety attack after Sasuke took his place behind me. Though he is trying his best in doing so because I was breathing rapidly by now. He already knows why I'm freaking out and he didn't dare say anything. However, he can't stand to see me like this and I know he is determined to keep me from passing out in class today. Having anxiety attacks are the worst... Well, it's no worse than constantly being ridiculed for being a Jinchuriki but it is pretty up there.

"Naruto, you have to calm down." he whispered to me as he rubbed my back.

"I'm trying but I can't." This is true since there is a beautifully menacing vampire sitting behind me and I can feel his eyes on the back of my head, burning holes into my skull.

"You should still try. It's not good for a human body to feel such stress." I heard another boy say to me, flinching at the sound of his voice. It almost sounded like Sasuke's. After a minute, I looked up and saw a chalky pale skinned boy with dark eyes and short jet black hair staring down at me with a small smile on his face. "And you're looking rather pale. You might want to eat something that will put some color in your cheeks and then go see the nurse. Here. You can eat this apple. It'll tide you over until lunch hour arrives." He added as he handed me a red apple I didn't see him pull out. I was too distracted by his face. This guy even looks a little bit like Sasuke. It's creepy as hell if you ask me.

I clumsily took the apple from him and mumbled a thank you to him before tentatively taking a bite out of it. I really like red apples. They're really sweet and juicy to eat. The next thing that slipped out of his mouth took me by surprise and it made me slightly uneasy also.

"You smell really nice for a human. Better than every other human I've come across. You smell good enough to eat too." He commented as I flinched away from him. This is not helping my anxiety right now. "Don't worry. I won't eat you. You seem like a good person so I want to help you out instead." I stared at him incredulously. A vampire that says I smell good enough to eat then turns around and says he  _won't_  eat me. I find that disbelieving... This is coming from a person who has vampire friends who loves his scent and has to fight every day to not devour me.

"That's strange coming from a vampire, you know..." I mumbled as I took another bite out of the apple. He chuckled lightly at my response.

"True but I'd rather not kill any humans. Especially a cute one like you." I felt my face heat up from that comment as I continued eating the apple. That is such an embarrassing thing to say to another guy. And it wasn't like he was blatantly professing his feelings to me but it still felt like he was doing just that.

"Well, thanks...for not wanting to kill me. Um..." I started and realized immediately that I did not know his name.

"Sai. Just call me Sai. And I already know who you are, Naruto." he said as he smiled lightly and I looked away from him in embarrassment. His name is just Sai? He doesn't have a last name? That's really strange... Well, I really shouldn't talk since I'm a human Jinchuriki who has vampires as friends.

Wait, Sai just told me that he knows who I am... So I guess he knows what I am also. What's weird is that he doesn't hate me for it the same way my friends don't hate me for it. He doesn't hate me at all actually. What a huge relief.

"Okay, Sai..." I finished off the apple and Neji decided to dispose of the core for me and quickly returned to his seat. "Thanks for the apple and for calming me down...in a way." I smiled wryly at him and he smiled back at me in response.

"Don't mention it. Oh, I'm also in the same dorm room as one of your friends. A red-head, I think. I forget his name..."

"Oh, Gaara? He's a good friend so I think you'll enjoy being in the same dorm room with him." I noted as I smiled a bit more genuinely. I was starting to like Sai even if he does strike me as a weird vampire.

"I'm sure. Anyway, I'll take my seat now. Talk to you later, Naruto." he said as he smiled at me.

"Sure." I said as I smiled back. Sai walked over to his seat which was two desks behind me and he was sitting across from Sasuke who I refused to look at now. Not if I want to have another anxiety attack. A smile graced my features as I had realized I might have gained another friend who doesn't mind what I am even though he likes my smell. A little too much for my comfort but that didn't matter since I got a new friend. Neji seemed to sense my slowly rising mood and smiled at me.

Our teacher walked in soon after we had officially taken our seats. We have a woman as a teacher this time and she's really pretty. She was a bit tall, had dark, long and wavy hair that reached to the middle of her back. I figured she was a vampire because I got a look at her eyes. Even from where I was sitting, I could see that they were red. Like blood red. It was scary but I found that kind of cool.

"Good morning, everyone. I am Kurenai Yuhi and I'll be your English teacher for this semester. I assume all of you had a wonderfully relaxing winter break. Well, I hope you all got the rest you need because there will be no slacking off in my class." she said as she scanned all of us with careful eyes. Her smile made me uneasy and I figured that we would have a hard semester...

Kurenai sensei wasted no time in roll call and handing out our notebooks and textbooks. Then afterwords, she started teaching class. I did the best I could to take down notes on whatever she said. Seriously, English is my worst subject so I don't expect to pass this with flying colors anytime soon. As much as I wanted to let my mind wonder, Neji won't let me do that and I feel like I'm being stared at by Sasuke again. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but I think this is turning out to be a bad day for me... The cycle of me taking notes and pausing every few minutes because I felt the eyes of that menacing vampire continued for over 50 minutes before class finally ended.

Thank you, God. It's finally time for lunch! I'm starving! I almost moved as quickly as a vampire when I stuffed my things into my bag. I think I heard Sai laugh at my eagerness. Glad to know he could find my behavior funny somehow. Before I had got up, I felt Sasuke breeze by me and left the classroom. I was still amazed at how quickly he moved. So flawless... Even though he hates me, I can't help but think that Sasuke is amazing.

"Let's go to lunch. I know you're hungry. And everyone's waiting for us to arrive." Neji told me as I looked towards the front of the classroom. Gaara was gone and so was Sakura who I forgot was in this class.

"Vampires..." I sighed. They move too fast for me. I sometimes wish I was like my friends so I can move as fast as they can. Another reason I wish I was a vampire is because I wouldn't have to smell the way that I do. Even if I was a vampire and a Jinchuriki at the same time, I would assume that the smell would be diluted by the vampire side. "Okay, let's go meet them." I said as Neji nodded.

"May I join you guys?" I heard Sai ask me and Neji as we turned to look at him questionably. "I don't really know anyone else to be honest." A light blush had appeared on Sai's face which made me smile. It seems like he hasn't socialized with anyone in his life before. I don't think I can say no to him because he asked so nicely and he did help me out earlier so I guess hanging out with him wouldn't hurt.

"Sure. Think of it as a thank you for helping me out. I'm sure my friends would like you too. Just don't say anything too weird..." I added as I smiled at Sai who then nodded at me.

We left the classroom and started following Neji to the cafeteria for lunch. I'm excited because I am starving and I can't wait to eat. Because I live alone and have to work to pay my rent and buy food for myself, I have to eat free lunch provided by the school. Tsunade arranged this for me. I have some extra cash on me since I can't go back home for the remainder of my school years. I still have to work to keep my home for when I  _do_  return to it.

Oh hell, work... I have to get one of my friends to walk me there and pick me up or Tsunade will force me to quit my job too. I do odd jobs here and there but I work part-time over at Ichiraku Ramen mostly. Teuchi and Ayame were kind enough to help me out and lend me a job at working there with them. It's great working there and since I love eating ramen, it's a huge bonus!

As we walked to lunch, Sai ended up starting a conversation with me. Good thing too because Neji wasn't the chatterbox type... I like to talk so yeah. Anyway, Sai asked me what I usually do when I'm not hanging out with everyone and I just told him that I usually just relax alone. He sort of frowned at my answer and persuaded me to take an off campus art class with him. I draw pictures sometimes but they aren't very good.

I noticed a change in Sai's behavior when we started talking about art. He perked up way more than he did when we met earlier and started showing me some of his drawings. I was stunned with how good they were. His drawings were incredible. There were landscapes, graffiti type of drawings and some realism. There were a few anime drawings here and there but the ones that attracted me the most was the realism. They were absolutely phenomenal. I think I might take Sai up on his offer. After thinking about it, I told him that I'll go with him to the art class. I want to learn how to draw like that. Sai told me that he's going there after school tomorrow and I agreed to go with him then. Neji seemed happy that we were getting along so well. He always wanted me to talk to as many people as possible so I could make friends. Though it was never as easy for me, I'm happy to do it anyways.

The three of us reached the cafeteria then walked inside and went to stand in line for our food. Luckily, we got there in enough time to where the line isn't wrapping around the area and we would be waiting forever to get our food. I quickly scanned the entire area for Sasuke and saw no sign of him so far. I guess I can rest easy for now. So after getting our food, we walked over to our friends who had to wave to get our attention. The cafeteria is really large but at least my friends didn't have to go as far as using flares to signal us. That would be weird and it could set off the sprinklers hanging from the ceiling. Sai sat next to me after I sat next to Gaara who is supposedly his roommate. The rest of my friends noticed Sai and started asking who he is. I had to tell them to ask him since he's sitting beside me. Sai shyly introduced himself as I started to eat my food and Gaara told them that he's rooming with him. Though my friends thought Sai was a bit weird, they did like him which is a good thing. Friends help a person's self-worth. I should know.

Everyone really thought that Sai is an amazing artist also. And I took this moment to mention that I will be taking some off campus art classes with him and everyone approved of this of course. They thought it would be good for me to do something other than working constantly. Plus, they thought it would help calm me down during my moments where I have anxiety attacks. Now that I thought about it even more, it does seem like a good idea.

We ate our lunch and chatted with each other happily. Even though Sai joined our group today, our time together felt like we were back in junior high. My thoughts of Sasuke were completely out the window, much to my happiness. I didn't want to be in a crappy mood at all especially since he's the one who caused it in the first place. The school food was good too. It didn't taste like it had been in the garbage or something like that. It was better than the food they served in the junior high cafeteria. Sakura and Ino were gushing over Sai after they talked about Sasuke for a little bit and I can tell the constant attention from the two of them was making him uncomfortable. I actually felt bad for him now so I patted his shoulder reassuringly and he smiled lightly at the gesture. Our table became livelier when Bushy Brow and Kiba had come to join us. Lee thought Sai was fun but Kiba, like everyone else, thought he was just plain weird. Can't win them all I guess. Well, lunch was fun anyway. I was happy to be with everyone.

Lunch was fun even if it was like 45 minutes long. More than enough time to grab our food and talk to each other. It was a way for us to unwind from school for a bit and talk while we stuff our faces. But our 45 minutes of eating and talking came to an end and we needed to head back to our dorms so we can unpack our things. The common room of our dorm looks amazing. Sort of like a teenage paradise. There was a TV, some video games and I think they told us during our tour here that it has a Wi-Fi hotspot set up.

That meant that Shikamaru can come down here with his laptop. I said my goodbyes to my friends and started making my way up to my dorm. I vaguely remember Neji telling me that I'm in room 408… but I'm not supposed to go there because of Sasuke. I guess it can't hurt if I take a look at where my room is located anyway. After making my decision, I started making my way to my dorm again; my mood started declining a little. I'd love to hang out with my friends some more but I also need to rest. The stress I was dealing with today really wore me out…

I had soon arrived at my dorm room, key in hand and unlocked the door then went inside. The room was a fairly good sized room. There were two queen sized beds on either side of the room. Our bags were in front of them. My bags were in front of the bed that was closest to the window. I closed the door and set my key down on the table next to it. I looked out the window to see that that it overlooked the school yard and part of Konoha. It was a nice view too.

The first thing I wanted to do is change out of my uniform but I needed to unpack my things. Luckily, I don't have much so I put my clothes in the dresser before leaving a pair of green sweat pants and a beige t-shirt. Very comfortable for me to wear. I always liked wearing baggy clothes because they're easy to move in. That's normal considering that I'm male.

I grabbed my clothes, kicking off my shoes before I sauntered off to the bathroom and stripped myself of my uniform after closing the door. I noticed the bathroom was big too. Well, it was bigger than my bathroom at least. So I was happy about that. I smiled as I changed into my normal clothes then gathered up my uniform off the floor before leaving the bathroom. I stepped out, stretching my body thoroughly with a light groan.

Suddenly, I was slammed against the wall with my hands pinned above my head. My clothes had fallen to the floor.

 _'What the hell? Who would_ ──' I thought to myself as I struggled against the strong hold. When I opened my eyes, I was horrified to see Sasuke glaring back at me. His eyes looked murderous as his hold on my wrists tightened more. There was no escaping from him. He could easily catch me because of what he is. A vampire. He's a hunter and I am his prey... The color had drained from my face and my blood went cold from his stare. Then I noticed there was hunger in his eyes. Shit. He's going to kill me. Drain me of every drop of blood I have in my body. I didn't think my smell provoked a vampire so much.

"Sasuke...Please...don't…" I begged him. Though I knew that was pointless. He is very hungry for my blood. My pleas had fallen on deaf ears so I know I will die here...

I felt sick to my stomach as I waited for the pain of being bitten or possibly mauled by him. Small, quivering gasps escaped my lips as he leaned in towards my neck and a low growl emitted from his throat. I shivered uncomfortably when I had felt his fangs against my skin, almost puncturing it. My heart was beating fast and hard against my ribcage. And I just froze, clenching my eyes shut waiting for what I knew was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, I have to vent for a bit. ^^; I am so glad I'm done with school. Though I am currently in my early twenties but my biggest pet peeve when I was in school (other than being bullied and picked on...) was waiting in line for an absurd amount of time to get my food. I literally have to run to get my lunch quickly so I can eat and talk to my friends at the same time. That's hard for me since my stamina isn't good and I have asthma. So running is hell for me. And to make things worse, my high school was so crowded that we had four separate lunch periods.
> 
> Each lunch period was about 30-35 minutes long. Even that wasn't enough for over 1500 students. Oh, and don't forget the teachers. They have to eat too. There were times where I was late for class because I had to stand in line to get my food. And the school rules were absolutely for shit because if you're late for class like three times or something like that, they'll either give you detention or suspend you for a day or two. The hell... Going through school is hell but it's somewhat worth it when you graduate from it. So...yay? ^^; But being bullied still sucked like hell though.
> 
> *sighs* I'm done venting now... ^^;
> 
> Okay, so I literally word vomited all over this chapter and I wasn't sure where I should stop it. ^^; So I had take a risk and end it at a bad spot so I had to stop it just when Sasuke sort of attacks Naruto. Since I hadn't updated this in a long time, I'll let you guys know what is going to happen next chapter but it's only a small spoiler… Gaara will tell Naruto how he became a vampire but that's all I'm telling you~ Anyways, I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter. I've been having health issues and it has kept me from working on this chapter. Sorry for that. :( Thanks for reading everyone~
> 
> Please review if you can and I'll try to have chapter 3 out as soon as possible~~


	3. Former Jinchuriki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Oh wow, it's been a long time right? (I wonder who is still tracking this fanfiction) Have a long chapter from me and I have something to say in the end notes. For now, please enjoy chapter 3~!

_**~Naruto's POV~** _

_'This is it... I'm going to die right here...and all because my blood smelled irresistibly delicious to vampires....'_ I thought to myself as Sasuke had applied a little more pressure on my neck with his fangs. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for my death to come to me in the most painful way I'd never want to imagine. Then something odd had happened. Sasuke had started to pull away from me. The sharp fangs that were almost about to penetrate my skin retracted. I can still feel where his fangs had been moments earlier. I had heard a sudden whooshing sound. I had opened my eyes then had noticed that Sasuke was gone, like there's no trace of him ever being in the room. And I didn't see his bags either.

He was faster than I had anticipated...

As soon as Sasuke had left, my breathing started coming out shakily and before I knew it, I was hyperventilating. The feeling of my legs became heavy like lead and soon gave out under me. I was now on all fours, the sounds coming out of my mouth indiscernible between crying and having a severe panic attack.

 _'I thought I was going to die... At first I didn't care but now--'_ When I had felt a hand on my shoulder, I immediately flinched away from the touch and backed away as far as I could, not realizing right away that it was Neji who touched me and he was soon followed by Gaara and Sai. After that hair-raising moment, I'm not even sure if I want to see any of my vampire friends....

“Naruto, it's us. Calm down.” he said calmly, keeping his distance from me until I relaxed around him and the others a few minutes later. My breathing soon became a little more leveled even though my voice was shaky when I tried speaking to them. “Try to tell us what happened, Naruto.”

“You know what happened. Why else would you be here?” I snapped at him as I wiped away the tears that had spilled over. When Gaara tried to come closer to me, I ended up shouting at him, Neji and Sai. “Don't you fucking come _**near** me_!” My redhead friend looked offended and a little hurt when I noticed Neji place a hand on his shoulder, ushering him to back away and he did.

What happened earlier, made me realize I couldn't be around vampires at all. Not with the way I smelled to them. I'm constantly putting myself in danger every time I spend time with any of my vampire friends because I tempt them. I make their mouths water whenever I come near them. Even Iruka sensei told me that it was dangerous to be around vampires but I didn't care. At least not until today. Now I know animal doesn't compare to human blood in the least bit. It's never enough for vampires to drink animal blood...

My friends continued keeping their distance while I started to break down. The constant warnings I had previously ignored from my teachers and guardians rushed into my head all at once. I wrapped my arms around my knees then shielded my face from my three friends. I didn't want them to see me or even come near me. This is mortifying... I even considered on telling them that they should leave immediately as suppressed sobs escaped my lips. They should leave but...my voice won't come out.

_'I think I should only spend time with my human friends... At least I know they won't be tempted to kill me at anytime... This sucks so much. Why does it have to be me...?'_

“Up until last summer, I had been human and a Jinchuriki.” I heard Gaara speak in a gentler tone than usual. Of course I knew this story because I am one of his closest friends. He was a Jinchuriki like I me. Whether he still has Shukaku inside him or not is unknown to me. “I never got to sleep because of the Shukaku demon that was sealed inside of me. He could have possessed me and everyone would be in danger... Of course, you and Neji knew this already, Naruto.”

“So you were a Jinchuriki?” Sai asked, soundly oddly curious about Gaara.

“Yes. I was a Jinchuriki. Just like Naruto. Of course, you can probably tell that I'm not one anymore by the way I smell.” I listened to Sai smelling Gaara then. Why does he have to be so weird?

“Well, you kind of do smell like Naruto but the smell is diluted, like it's almost gone.” he noted.

“Hmm, I guess that much is expected... I don't have Shukaku sealed inside of me anymore and because of that, I can sleep peacefully again without the fear of him possessing my body.” Gaara answered Sai casually. It was kind of surprising that Gaara is telling us all of this. Especially Sai who he had just met today. He wasn't the type to share anything from his past or even open up to people like he is now. It was all so new...

As for him not being able to sleep before, he was forced to stay awake because of Shukaku. Up until last summer, Gaara never slept at all in his life. He was a total insomniac because if he ever fell asleep, Shukaku would take over his body and would pose as a threat to those around him. The people in his hometown couldn't let that happen. Whenever I slept, he always wished that he could sleep too. That made me feel guilty that I could be taking advantage of the one thing he had always wanted to do. I thought with him being a vampire, his body wouldn't take it so hard whenever he doesn't sleep.

“Can you...can you continue your story? I want to know what happened...and how you became a vampire...” I asked, slowly peeking up at my worried friends as I wiped away my tears. I still didn't want them to come near me. Gaara nodded and had decided to continue for my sake and Sai's as well since he looked very curious to know what happened. Honestly, I'm curious too. I want to know why he is sleeping a lot more than I figure he could.

“Because of what I was, I was constantly in danger. Not even my siblings could protect me from the ones who had came to kidnap me.” He had let out a sigh before looking at me with careful eyes. “Naruto, are you familiar with an organization called the Akatsuki?” I nodded.

“A little bit. It's consisted of wanted criminals. All of them are pureblood vampires. That's kind of all I know...”

“Well, you are right about the first part as well as the second. However, what you don't know is that their organization performs biju extraction rituals... It's the equivalent to a priest exorcising a demon or some evil being from a person's body. Believe me when I say that is the most excruciating pain you will ever go through in your life. I hope you won't ever have to go through that pain, Naruto.”

If I wasn't scared like I was before, I am now. This is terrifying. I've heard of exorcisms happening in some parts of the world but this is beyond cruel... I actually don't have the words to describe how outlandish this is. Because of this new bit of information, I legitimately began fearing for my life more than I had moments earlier. My friends could see that I was scared too. They wanted to comfort me but they knew they couldn't do that since I continued to keep my distance from them. Sai did try to advance but I ended up scooting a few feet away from him. It was almost like a reflex. He watched my terrified expression before muttering what sounded like an apology to me.

“You're afraid. That's understandable, Naruto. One I can't fault you on either since I felt the same way before...” He trailed off, making me more curious on what happened to him over the summer. That time had started coming back to me since he didn't return to school for the beginning of the second semester last year. Not until it was close to September or maybe October. I didn't think it was so strange then because he was probably just spending time with his family back in his hometown, Sunagakure. I remember his siblings. They scare me even though they're human...

As I thought this, I realized it was strange even though I didn't assume it was at the time. I just thought maybe he was sick... The fact that Gaara didn't return to school immediately after the second semester began should have sent alarms in my head back then. Now I'm really curious about what happened to him. And...why he was gone for almost three months. “Gaara, what happened? Why were you gone for almost three months?”

“The Akatsuki kidnapped me. What they did to me then was something I would never wish on my worst enemy.” he answered in a really grim tone of voice before looking at me. “Tsunade is doing all she can to protect you from them. Take my advice: Don't ever defy her and try to do things on your own.”

I really didn't have any choice so I nodded as if confirming that I would do what he asked me to do. I'm not even sure if I want to know what happened to him then but I need to know anyway. I'm tired of being kept from knowing everything because of my safety. It isn't fair.

“Gaara, you said the Akatsuki extract the biju... What do they do with them after they extract them from the host?” Sai asked, sounding really curious all of a sudden. I kind of scowled a little since he stole my question.

“The Akatsuki utilizes the power of the biju to gain eternal life. They will never die or even age a single day. Though this won't be possible until they acquire all nine biju. I can assume if that ever happens, the very world we live in would be in grave danger.” Gaara answered as he let out a sigh. “They may have gotten Shukaku out of me but they must not get their hands on the other seven tailed-beasts.”

“Wait... Seven? So, you mean they've caught two?!” I am definitely panicking now. The Akatsuki has caught a biju before they got a hold of Shukaku. The realization that they will most likely be coming for me was brought to the front of my mind. This frightened me even more than everyone expected it to since I normally don't care for my safety. It's funny how that works sometimes. Now that I know that I'm in very serious danger, I might have to take my friends' advice and have someone go with me wherever. Even to Ichiraku which isn't far from here.

“Yes, Naruto. They've caught two biju before they had obtained Shukaku. One of the biju was previously sealed in a human before the Akatsuki had extracted it from them.”

“So they got what they want and they let you go. That's why you're here with us now, right?” I asked Gaara. The question seemed to really bother him and he looked like he was in pain and scared. It was then I didn't want to know what else happened to him but I knew there was more to his story than what he already told us. So I let Gaara finish telling us what went down those three months...

“The reason I'm still here is because I've been brought back. Jinchuriki who goes through the ritual I had went through can't survive.” Gaara answered with a little hesitation. Even though this was hard for him to tell me, I knew that he needed to so I would know what's in store if I ever got captured by the Akatsuki.

“From what I researched on Jinchuriki and biju... Whenever a Biju is sealed into a human, that spirit binds to the host's very soul. If anyone were to kill the host, the spirit inhabiting the host will die with that person...” Sai said in almost a robotic tone of voice. “I guess it doesn't apply to an extraction ritual because the Shukaku spirit is still alive.”

This... This has to be a joke right? No... Gaara would never joke about this. He's as serious as Neji. Maybe even more serious. He would never joke about serious stuff and the fact his face is pained and stone cold... I shuddered. I'm scared. I'm scared for him and myself.

 _'I...I almost don't want to believe him. Both Sai and Gaara... I really hope they are joking...'_ But they weren't joking at all. They wouldn't joke about anything or at least of all about this. At least I think they aren't. Though I still wish they were.

“That is correct. I died... Shukaku was bound to me as soon as he was sealed inside. There is no other way to say it. I don't remember what happened once that ritual had started other than pain. It was the only thing that was constantly on my mind. There isn't any pain in the world that could ever come close to the amount of pain I had felt.” I couldn't believe my ears when Gaara had told me he had died. In the mist of the shock and horror I was feeling, I felt confused. How is Gaara even alive right now, talking to me and the others?

“But...you're here. You're talking to me and Sai and Neji... How the hell could you just sit there and tell me that you have died?!” I asked, almost on the brink of tears again. The truth is, I wasn't sure if I should grieve or be angry that one of my best friends had died and came back to life without even telling me especially when he had every chance to do so. My friends didn't even seem phased by the fact that Gaara had revealed that he had died. Sai didn't especially but only because he had just met my redhead friend today.

“I know you're surprised to see that I'm here talking to you but I can't blame you either. If the woman who had brought me back had not come to my rescue, I would have stayed dead. Just like the other Jinchuriki who had been captured...” Gaara had took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before he spoke again. “But I didn't. I was brought back but as you can see, I'm not who I was before. I'm a vampire and one who can easily drain you of every drop of blood in your body.”

I flinched. He was right. He could definitely drain me at some point and not because he's a new vampire. It was because of how I smelled and because I'm a human Jinchuriki, that makes my scent more potent to him and the rest of my friends. I was definitely tempting them... That was then I started to fear my friends even though I trusted them a lot. They can kill me and I knew it too. And right now, the smell of my blood is tempting them more than anything. However, I can't bring myself to avoid them. They were my friends. Ones who willingly stayed beside me despite what I am. I'm a Jinchuriki and I am supposed to be hated even by them. Especially for tempting them on a daily basis but they don't hate me. They care for me and that alone makes me happy.

I didn't realize I was crying until Neji had asked, “Are you afraid of us now?”

“No...” That is partially a lie but I didn't want them to feel like they have to avoid me or they need to go eat something more often. Well, maybe they can so they won't feel obligated to kill me but...

 _'I know they can kill me at anytime and it really scares me,'_ I thought to myself. _'But at the same time, I want them close. They were my first friends before I came across Shikamaru and Lee and then my other non human friend, Kiba who is a warewolf. How could I ever avoid them?'_

“You're a strange human, Naruto.” Gaara noted as he smiled a little and patted my shoulder gently. “Other than my siblings, I thought you would be afraid of me despite us being close. I think if it wasn't for you, I would detest what I am. So thank you.”

It was then I couldn't help but smile back at Gaara a little, my anxiety dissipating slightly. He then stood to his feet along with Sai who seemed a bit interested in following Gaara at the moment. “I have to go hunt now. Sai and I will see you later, Naruto. Or maybe tomorrow if you're not feeling up to talking with any more than one vampire at the moment.”

Both he and Sai waved at me before the two of them left the room at the same speed I couldn't see them run at. My friends were amazing creatures despite knowing they can kill me at any moment. A small sigh escaped my lips as I then realized Neji was still in the room. Isn't he going to hunt too? Why is he staying behind?

“How are you really?” He asked.

“I'm fine.” Neji shook his head then. I guess he can't be fooled either so I decided to tell him how I felt. What I was afraid of by leaving out the major details. Particularly about the one vampire that had tried to kill me several minutes ago.

“I'm terrified. I really wish I wasn't but I am. Of anyone hurting me, human or otherwise. But you're my friends. I can't just avoid hanging out with you guys.” I placed my hand on my stomach, where I knew the seal was in form of a tribal looking tattoo. “You were the first ones to stick by me and not judge me the fact I have a demon sealed inside of me.”

“Why should I judge you based on that? I only judge on personality. If you're someone who is ignorant or bigoted, I would most likely not look at you twice. But you Naruto, you're a good person and respectful too...even if you're loud sometimes.” I laughed at that comment then. He does have a point.

“That's good to know.” It really was. Even though I know my friends like me a lot, it's nice to have some reassurance once in a while. To know that they don't completely hate me for what I am and my blood tempting them. They really are the best vampire friends I could ever have and I'm really grateful to have them in my life.

“Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I want to ask you something.”

“Sure, anything.” I immediately answered, not knowing he could be requesting my blood.

“How you reacted earlier when we tried to convince you to stay away from Sasuke... I want to know, do you like him?” The question did take me by surprise as the heat in my face had went up a few degrees. I'm not sure if 'like' is the right word. The truth is, I have mixed feelings regarding Sasuke. I fear him yet I love him.

Then there's the fact whenever I look at him I have this pain in my chest. I still can't figure out why.... How was I going to explain this to Neji when he and Gaara clearly told me to stay away from Sasuke? And now that I might have to transfer dorm rooms after the incident where he almost drank my blood. I repressed a shudder when that moment came to the front of my mind again. I had averted my eyes from his so I could answer his question. I don't think I can look him straight in the face while answering this.

“I'm in love with him. In love with Sasuke. I don't know why but whenever I see him, he makes me feel as though my heart is breaking... Kind of how I felt when this boy I was really good friends with had left six years ago...” I sighed, wrapping my arms around my legs for some sort of support as I felt a twinge of pain in my chest.

It still hurt to think about him. I think he might be my first love... And for some reason, it felt like I was betraying my first love by falling for Sasuke of all people. Kind of like the love I had for that boy back then. Even though I can't remember his name or what he looked like anymore no matter how hard I tried to. It's just frustrating that I can't remember anything other than how nice he was to me and how much fun we had spending eons of time together.

“So you feel like you're going to lose Sasuke?” I nodded and Neji had let out a sigh. “Well, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but he seems like he's long gone. I don't even smell his scent in the room.”

This surprised me but only a little. I don't think I imagined Sasuke about to devour me but it does seem like he hasn't come into this dorm at all. However, I am aware he was here. He was here and he did try to drink my blood. Well, he almost did. Whatever reason he decided to pull away at the last moment, I'm kind of thankful for. Because I'm still alive and I've learned an important and terrifying lesson today.

I can't stay here. Not in this dorm. Not alone. I need to transfer into another dorm inhabited by another human. Like as soon as possible if not immediately. Surely, Grandma Tsunade can make that happen.

“...So, he's really gone,” I murmured almost like I couldn't believe it. Then looked over at where Sasuke's bags had sat. If I remember correctly, they used to be on the bed. I don't know. I am not sure of him anymore.

“Do you want Sasuke to come back?” I shook my head. “Well, that's good. As much as I like being  one of your friends, I think it is not wise to spend time with vampires. Including myself.”

“But you guys won't hurt me. I can't just...not hang out with you guys because you're vampires. It's kind of impossible....”

“Naruto...”

“I know you're dangerous. It's really obvious. If you wanted to, you could have drank my blood at anytime.” I paused, looking out the window. The sun is shining brightly at the moment. It was a half day so it must be around noon about now. “But I don't want to stop hanging out with you. Or Gaara, Shikimaru, Sakura, and Sai... I trust all of you despite the potential threat you guys pose to me.”

Neji stayed silent as he listened to me babble on and he seemed conflicted. He seems like he wants me to shun him because of what happened. Honestly, I think I should push him and my vampire friends away. But I can't. Pushing them away would mean I'm like the ones who shun me for having this tailed beast inside me. And I know I wouldn't dare do that to Gaara who used to be like me.

“I can't push you guys away. I don't want to... And you know exactly why.”

Neji nodded and let out a sigh before speaking.

“We're already so close with you. It's strange and it should be unlikely but you can't change what has happened. I guess our fates were intertwined. You and every one of your vampire friends. I don't regret that we are friends. Don't think I do, alright?”

“Yeah. I won't ever think that.”

“And I know Gaara would say somewhat the same thing if he was still in your position. But unlike him, you're really stubborn and more reckless.”

“Hey...!”

“I'm just speaking the truth, Naruto.” Neji stated in a bit of an amused tone of voice. I just rolled my eyes at him. He seemed to find my general reaction to his comment fairly. But, I know he has a point. I am stubborn and reckless. I know that but it's not like I can help it.

“But seriously. I know it's frustrating but please try to understand how worried we are for you. It's pretty much the reason why we warned you against Sasuke and of the Akatsuki's plans.”

I get it. As long as I have this demon sealed inside me, there is no way I can rest easy. For a while, I have been on my own and I still am somewhat in regards to my apartment. But those days are over considering what's going on. Or at least what I've been made aware of in the clearest way possible today. Having something like that happen is like a slap in the face. It makes you realize what is wrong and what you need to do to correct the problem... Maybe if I'm lucky, Sasuke won't come back here. And I'll have the dorm to myself. I imagine it would be like having a second apartment. The thought of that does make me a little happy and I smile a little which made Neji look at me questionably.

“It's nothing. I just thought that staying in a dorm on my own would be nice,” I answered, smiling ruefully. “Would it be bad if I wanted that if I can't get another human to stay in the dorm with me?”

“Not really.”

“Okay then. Well, I better go see Grandma Tsunade.” I stood to my feet, still feeling anxious. At least it's not as bad as before. Neji keeps his distance as I walked over to my bag to unpack my favorite pair of tennis shoes. As I put them on my feet, I heard Neji walk over to the door. Since I didn't hear it open, I figured he was waiting for me. I finished tying my shoes and hopped to my feet. Neji should go hunt but he seems to be following me as I left my dorm, locking the door behind myself. He explained he wanted to take me to see Tsunade and I knew I couldn't reject that offer.

———

“I don't understand why you can't just transfer me into another human's dorm, Grandma. Did you not hear what I just said?” I protested after what she told me.

“Naruto, we were lucky to even get you into a dorm this time. With a lot of students not commuting from their homes this year, every room in the freshmen dorms is completely occupied.” She explained as my frustration and anxiety grew.

“But I just can't stay in that dorm. Not with a vampire... Maybe you didn't hear me when I said “I was almost attacked” earlier! If Sasuke does come back, I can't stay in the same dorm with him!”

“He isn't coming back. I guess he decided he is going to commute from home instead.” She mentioned calmly. This seemed too strange. There is no way I can stay in a dorm by myself.

“Did he tell you himself...?” She shook her head.

“If you told me that his bags are gone as well, it's obvious he doesn't have any intention returning. Since your dorm room will be empty for a while, why not continue to stay in it?”I rolled my eyes at this. Is she serious?? “I'll have someone put a protection spell on the windows and doors so no vampire can enter without your verbal permission. The spell will need to be done every few weeks but it's better than nothing.” She went onto explaining.

Better than nothing... Fantastic. I wonder how long it'll be able to hold the vampires off if they are diligent in redoing the same spell. I hope it'll be a long while but at the same time, I know it won't last or even hold them off forever. It's what I'm so scared about. Damn, Sasuke... He almost killed me and made me so scared to even go about spending time with my vampire friends. I don't want him to come back ever... If he stays away, I'll be good and maybe I can recover from that almost assault. Since this was the only solution I have in hopes of being protected, I have no choice but to accept that help.

As I began to accept it, Grandma let out a sigh and rose from her seat. She won't hurt me but I still went rigid when she approached me.

“I know this seems stupid to you but I'm sure you know why I'm pushing for this protection over you.” I nodded as I looked away.

“Sasuke almost attacking me made me realize how bad things are. How I could just provoke a vampire to feel such hunger they would throw away all resistance and drain the life out of me. I wonder since I have the nine-tailed fox sealed inside of me if things are going to get worse from here on out?”

“I'll be blunt and say it will get worse. If you're not careful.... And if we're not careful.... You could get captured by the Akatsuki and what happened to Gaara will happen to you. Any vampire wanting to feed from you would be the least of your worries then. Honestly, there isn't anyone who would be able to help you like Lady Chiyo was able to do for Gaara.”

Chiyo... So that was the woman's name who had brought Gaara back to life. Was she a pureblood vampire? There's so many questions rising in my mind that I forgot to ask Gaara. Grandma seems to know about the situation more than I do so I figure I should ask her while I can.

“Gaara told me what happened but I want to know if the lady who brought him back was a pureblood vampire? Is she still around? Maybe she would be able to help me if I happen to get into the same situation as Gaara...!”

“Naruto... Lady Chiyo was human. The only human alive who could ever perform such a technique on another human. That technique of hers was passed down to her in her family. To bring a human back to life and make that human a vampire, the human in question has to channel their very life-force into the deceased human's body. The process takes an hour, maybe two, to complete. At the end of that light ceremony, the human who was deceased comes back to life as a vampire and the human that performed the ceremony dies.”

So there's no hope for me. More good news... Wonderful. How interesting is it that my luck tends to get progressively worse at each turn? I let out a sigh, feeling more depressed than I was scared. Is there no way of saving me from such a fate? I have no intention of dying but if the nine-tails gets extracted from me, I will die. I'm sure there is nothing for me after that too. I will stay alive as long as I can. Honestly, it would be great if I can live to be an old man.

“If there was a way to bring you back if the nine-tails is extracted from you, we'll definitely let you know. And we'll be ready to perform that if the time comes.” She assured me.

“You mean, when the time comes...” I murmured.

“Naruto.”

“I trust you. And everyone trying their hardest to protect me. I'm just a bit unhinged after today.” It is true after all. I just need to unwind. “Um, thanks for trying to protect me. And I will do my best to be careful too.”

Feeling as though our conversation is over, I got to my feet and stretched. The stress kind of made me feel locked up in a few places. And I'm a little hungry. Grandma patted me on my shoulder and said her goodbyes for now before I left. Neji is still waiting outside for me and gave me a knowing glance. We don't need to repeat what was said in there. He knows what I talked to her about. Instead, he started taking me back to my dorm room. I wanted to get some Ichiraku but I can tell he's a little hungry. He should go hunt. In fact, I try to hurry along so he can get to doing that sooner.

On the way there, Iruka sensei was walking in the halls. Maybe he's heading to the teacher's lounge. He caught me and Neji about to head towards the main entrance and rushed over to us. The speed of him moving so fast startles me and I flinch back. I'm just really aware of everything today.

“Naruto. Neji. You two heading back to the dorms?” he asked, greeting us kindly and a little bit formally.

“Yeah, we were just heading back there. I figure I should anyway since...” I let out a sigh as I answered one of my favorite teachers. He knows why I need to be strict about my own safety. Though I don't think he knows what happened almost an hour ago.

“Well, I am taking Naruto back since I have to go hunt.” Neji answered. He had lunch earlier but that was human food. That doesn't really suffice for vampires.

“I see. How about I take him and you can go ahead and hunt?” Iruka sensei urged Neji who bowed out of respect and thanked him in a bit of a hurry. He must be hungry. Being around me so often can cause that no matter how immune to my scent a vampire tries to be.

“See you tomorrow, Naruto.” Neji uttered as I murmured a light response to him. He left quickly before I knew it.

As soon as Neji was gone, Iruka sensei turned to face me, his expression worried. Did he find out what happened? I kind of hope he didn't find out. Not this soon anyway. And I would like to keep that incident a secret. But I also knew that he had an uncanny ability to get stuff out of me if I try to be the slightest bit secretive around him. Without a word, he whisked me away out of the school. Everything around us moved in a blur and I couldn't tell where we were going. Having Iruka sensei do this is thrilling but fun. Yet, I remember that he's a vampire too...

Sensing my anxiety rising, Iruka sensei finally stopped running and I notice right then we were right in front of Ichiraku Ramen. He must have known I was hungry and he probably wants to talk to me also. We walked inside and took a seat and I let out a sigh before ordering my usual order of ramen. Iruka sensei did the same and turned to me as Teuchi and Ayame started making our food. It won't take long but I can wait since I'm not that much in a hurry.

“Naruto, what happened?” he asked, obviously hesitant on patting me on my shoulder.

“Nothing.” I answered, almost snapping at him. I rather not talk about it again.

“Naruto. Were you ganged up on again? Who was it this time?” I hid my arms from view but I am aware it doesn't do any good. The cuts were healing but I bet Iruka sensei could still smell the blood.

“It happened a while ago. Maybe yesterday. Just some dumb jerks who can't stand me being a Jinchuriki. It doesn't matter. And that's not what's wrong either.” I retorted.

“Then what was it?”

I had no choice but to tel him apparently. Nothing can't get past him. I've tried keeping stuff secret but he always does get it out of me. No matter what it is. So reluctantly, I started explaining what had happened, how anxious and terrified I am of my vampire friends and regretfully of him too, just everything that transpired today. When I was done and after our food was served to us, Iruka sensei was clearly shocked. He did recommend that I don't spend time with any of my vampire friends for a while because of that but I refused. That would include him in the whole refusal thing and I really don't want to do that...

“I'm still scared but I can somehow manage being around you and everyone else. I didn't want anyone near me after Sasuke had left but that feeling is gone.” I explained as I separated my chopsticks so I can eat. “But I still can't deal with you or the others touching me. Even if you have hunted already. After what happened, I am scared that I might be attacked by any vampire. That does include you even if I trust you a lot...”

My confession seemed to offend him but he understood my reasoning. It will be a while before my friends and favorite teacher can touch me again. I don't know how long though. Because I'm so dependent on them being with me, I can't refuse their friendship or let them leave my life either. They're my friends and because of what I am, it's hard to get people to like me no matter what kindness I show them. I love my friends and Iruka sensei a lot. I trust them. I could never refuse or reject them.

“I can understand your reason for staying around us but it's honestly not safe for you. Why else would your friends hunt frequently than any other vampire around here?”

“So they won't eat me instead,” I answered casually as I started eating my ramen. “That's obvious even to me.”

“That's right. And they want to keep themselves strong so they can protect you.” Yes, my protection is important and all everyone ever talks about. It will only get more frequent from this point. I guess it's understandable since I was almost fed on today.

“What about you?”

“I have no desire to feed from you or any human. Maybe because one of my parents was human. And because of you too.” Iruka sensei then started to eat his ramen just as I was halfway done eating my own. “The only time I remember drinking it was when I was probably a newborn. My human mother fed me her blood along with formula. Other than that, I have not fed from a human at all.”

“Never?” This is really surprising. I've heard of vampires not feeding from humans at all but I didn't think Iruka sensei was one of them.

“Nope. I'll admit it, I think humans smell good but I can't bring myself to feed from them.” he answered. “I guess you could say I have a fondness for humans and wish to protect them. So I don't see them as food at all.”

“I wonder if my friends see me as food... Kind of like Sasuke did.”

“Mn. It depends on the vampire's preferences or just them in general. Neji, Gaara, and the others probably don't see you as food. However, they don't want to lose control around you either. Though I figure some of them will comment that your scent smells good.”

I chuckled dryly at that. Sakura and Sai tend to say it more than the others. It's nice but also scary. At least I know they won't eat me anytime soon. I still have to be careful and not entice my friends somehow. Not with my blood smelling the way it does. I'm glad they control themselves and see me as a person. Not as a Jinchuriki and not as food either. My friends see me for me and that really makes me happy... I couldn't help but smile at the fact this is obvious in my friends and Iruka sensei too.

Noticing the change in my mood, Iruka sensei patted me on my shoulder. It didn't make me anxious when he did. Talking with him helped so much. I was able to finish off my ramen in no time. I'm glad to have him in my life. He's a friend but also like a parent to me. Kind of strange but it's accurate for someone who doesn't have parents. He seemed to agree with me when I complained about not being able to change dorms. Unfortunately, he also knows that our dorm is filled to the brim with non-commuting students this year. Even with Sasuke disappearing from the campus, it's still a lot of people in my dorm. I have no hope of getting a human roommate... I just have to deal with staying alone in my dorm for a while.

We talked a little more and ate two more bowls of ramen before going back to the school. Well, Iruka sensei had to take me back to my dorm before going home himself. I thanked him for the ramen and listening to me. I feel a bit lighter. I'm still scared to sleep alone but at least my dorm will be protected somewhat. After saying goodbye to Iruka sensei, I went inside the building then up to my dorm room. Once I was inside, I just kicked off my shoes and collapsed into bed. Sleep seemed like my best friend right now and I close my eyes, allowing sleep to pull me under. I'm physically and mentally exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** So, I did abandon this fanfic for the longest time and I apologize but I'll explain my reasons first along with some brief commentary on this chapter.
> 
> I will say first that I am no longer in the Naruto fandom anymore. I haven't been in the last few years. Doesn't mean that I missed that travesty of an ending though. Also, I kind of lost my muse for this fanfiction and I had intended to scrap the whole thing. However, I still find myself shipping sasunarusasu even after leaving the Naruto fandom. I guess a love for a ship can't die after that. So I may end up continuing to write this.
> 
> By the way, Sasuke's reaction to Naruto's blood is a normal reaction as far as I know. Especially because he hasn't been around Naruto as long as his friends had been. Both Neji and Gaara pointed this out before. Just thought I should mention that on account of his blood is basically like a siren call. And I rather not have you all say, "that's similar to twilight!!11!" I actually hate Twilight. So, there you go.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I kind of had it half done for a while. ^^


	4. Almost Easy Days

**_~Naruto's POV~_ **

The next few days were easy yet difficult. It was easy to deal with because Sasuke isn't there and school was somewhat a breeze minus a few hard classes. However, my days were hard because I can't get used to sleeping in a dorm alone. I fear that Sasuke may come back and finish the job. I'm always so tired to the point I did get caught sleeping in English and Chemistry recently. Kurenai sensei and Iruka sensei were exasperated with me because of that. It was mortifying since I did have to stay behind for detention too. At least my friends came to pick me up and escort me back to my empty dorm. At least Sasuke isn't there. If he wasn't intending to kill me, I would have been able to put up with him as I do with everyone else who loathes my existence.

Not having Sasuke in any of my classes or in my dorm was really refreshing. I can relax easy but at the same time, I find myself feeling pissed off. How could someone just hate me so much because of how I smelled? It's incredulous, egotistical and all of the words I could think of relating to it. Everyone hates me for having a demon spirit sealed into my body but that isn't my fault. And neither is the way I smell to vampires. Sasuke is just being an asshole. At least that's what I think. Since he's gone, it's best that I just clear my mind and not think about him ever again.

I kept myself busy by working at Ichiraku, reluctantly doing homework, and taking the art classes with Sai off campus. He seems to really flourish in that type of environment which made me want to get better at drawing too. He found it fun and I notice him talking more. Sometimes he talks about Gaara which is nice and a little invasive because some questions were about his personal life. I had to urge Sai to ask Gaara himself about that. While I drew a random person, his comments about my drawings irritated me. Hey, I'm no professional, I get it. At least he's offering some advice to help me improve on my anatomy. By the end of the week, my art wasn't looking so deformed as it had been when I first started going to these classes with Sai.

As for school, I can't say it's too easy. I still can't focus in my classes. Not that I ever tried making the effort in focusing on them in the first place. I've had the most difficulty with Physics and English. The anxiety of staying alone in the dorm is still getting to me. I'm still scared. It's suffocating... This sucks. I can't take it. Why can't I just be a normal human?

I could deal with the stares if I didn't have this smell. The smell that makes all vampires' mouths water with intense hunger whenever I walk past or even come into the area. The only reason they're not even harming me is because Grandma threatened them. And so did the hokage... I am grateful but I wish I really didn't smell the way I do. I may be human but I blame the smell on this monster inside me. I really do.

I try not to think about my fate as a Jinchuriki and focus on just living out my life the best I can. With no interference from those intent on hurting me or from Sasuke too. Before I knew it, the end of the week had came and I felt better as if what happened was just a scary dream. A scary dream involving a creature whose beautiful face most people would kill to have.

During the week, I notice I have a lot of vampire teachers. They are kind of cool. Especially Kakashi sensei. He teaches art which is weird considering how his personality is. Well, from what I can tell anyway, he's rather laid back and aloof to be a teacher. Me and Sai are enjoying that class either way. I don't know why we're learning to mix colors since that's what we learned to do when we were all in fourth grade...

The rest of my classes are... History with Yamato sensei, Guy sensei with P.E., and Anko sensei with Biology. Anko sensei is really creepy. She approached me very eagerly and smelled me. As if to creep me out even more, she even pricked my finger on one of her fangs to taste my blood...in front of everyone! I'm glad only a few vampires were in that class that day. If there were more, I would probably be dead since there is no way a lone teacher can control more than a few ravenous vampires... Going to Biology class is so uncomfortable for me. In fact, I dread it along with English classes. At least school isn't so bad even with the teachers being weird. I am glad that I have one human teacher: Guy Sensei. Despite being human, he's still weird. Like really weird. I guess it's okay since he doesn't mind me that much and finds my athleticism impressive.

Since I didn't feel like going through the hassle of allowing my friends to come into my dorm room, I decided to hang with them in the common room of the dorm instead. It's amazing in there and bustling. After school, I usually just chill in there with Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Sai. That is when me and Sai's art classes off-campus are canceled. On the weekends when everyone comes back from hunting, we either go out clubbing or stay inside to play some games. Well I play games with Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara. Everyone just reads or something. Sai tried to play with us but he's really terrible at gaming. I felt bad for hitting him with the blue shell in Mario Kart. It was something I always hit my friends with at the best moment possible for me. Bad moment for them unfortunately. They hate it and sometimes they hiss at me with irritation. I just found it really hilarious and I end up laughing. It doesn't scare me as it might have would on the first day of school.

My friends were glad about me being able to relax around them like I had before. Since I had been so cautious and careful around them for a while. It kind of hurt them but everything is good now. I still don't relax too much but I relax enough to where I can actually chill and have fun with my vampire friends. It's something that I figure both our human and vampire ancestors intended. I want this too because I know not all vampires are bad. Just like not all humans are bad even though I have come across some shitty people from both races. But it's whatever. I have my human friends and I have my vampire friends. They get along well with each other and with me too. I honestly think that's how things should be.

No, that's how things really should be instead of having such hostility towards each other. And towards the Jinchuriki too.

The weekend passed by without incident including with me having to work on Sunday afternoon. I had school the next day so that's why I worked in the afternoons for five hours on the weekends. I work maybe three or four hours on weekdays because of school. Though it varies since I don't work on all the school days of the week. I get a call from my boss Teuchi and I make time to come into work. That's how it works.

My days went on as before.

———

I woke up on a clear Wednesday morning with a groan. I didn't want to get up after I heard my alarm clock going off again. My hand itched to hit the snooze button for the third time until I heard Neji knock on my dorm's door loudly enough to jolt me out of my drowsiness. He's obviously telling me to not hit the snooze button again and actually wake up. If it weren't for the spell being put onto my door, he would have broken it down by now. I glared at the door, muttering a few swear words under my breath towards the vampire who woke me up.

“Goddamn vampire...” I muttered almost inaudibly.

“I heard that, Naruto,” He announced, his voice showing clear irritation.

“Of course you did...” I sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and rubbed my eyes at the sunrise peeking through the closed curtains. No, I didn't want to get up. I wanted to sleep more. I dreaded school today. More so because I have another test in English. Despite studying, I am nervous about it and I hoped to get out of it by oversleeping. Damn Neji for waking me up...

Reluctantly, I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up and brush my teeth. During this time, I heard Neji walk off to his dorm again so he could get ready for school as well. I finished washing up, making sure I don't smell bad to anyone before leaving the bathroom to change into my uniform, leaving my shirt and shorts on the floor in a pile. I'll get them up eventually but I gotta leave to grab some breakfast first. I'm starving as I grab my bag and leave the room, locking the door behind myself.

The common room is as bustling as ever when I first arrive there. They serve breakfast in each dorm so there is a line going into the kitchen area. I stand there in the forming line so I can get my food sooner. Gaara and Sai soon approaches me and greets me casually. I gave them a bit of a grumpy response. Today wasn't going to be a good day for me.

“Neji woke him up.” Gaara guessed.

“Indeed.” Sai agreed, finding it amusing. I gave them a pointed look. How weird that he and Gaara are getting along like they've known each other for a long time. They just met like last week... I really don't get it.

“Anyway,” I began, letting out a sigh as I looked back at my two friends. “Why are you two in line? Human food usually doesn't satisfy the cravings for either of you.”

“They have blood rations put into the human food when we request it.” Gaara answered.

“Human blood?” I thought they were staying away from that. Even if it's donated blood.

“Sometimes but I ask for animal blood. Lion specifically. I don't know about Sai.”

“I like to alternate between them.” Sai answered casually before reassuring me. “But I don't ask for human blood often in case you're wondering.”

“Oh, okay.” I figured I should end the conversation there since it was awkward talking about my friends' food cravings. And because I'm human, they would probably end up considering that I'm food too. It is kind of awkward and uncomfortable.

The line moved up more as some people in front of me got their breakfast. A couple of vampires had theirs handed to them before I finally approached the counter. I asked for a ham and cheese omelet and toast then hurried to sit on one of the couches. Since I have food and now a drink, I had to sit down and eat. Sai and Gaara got their food and sat on either side of me.

“So are you ready for the English test today?” Sai asked me. I ended up groaning as I munched on my omelet. “I guess not.”

“Naruto, did you even study for it?” Gaara asked, sounding exasperated. He and Neji seemed to dislike me slacking in the studying department.

“I did study. I just don't think there's any point to it since I bomb the quizzes every time.” I answered as I continued eating my omelet. The nervousness is getting to me and I slowly start to lose my appetite.

“It's not like you to be so pessimistic.”

“Well, when you have your worst subjects in school, you'll end up feeling the same way as me too. Well about English and Physics anyway.”

“Neji and I should really get together and train your mind more.” Gaara sighed, feeling as though getting me to study is a bit of a hassle. However, he wasn't completely averse to it. He just wanted me to be able to graduate to the next grade with him and the rest of our friends. I wanted this too. I still do. I just dread studying. It's such a hassle and I wish I was smart enough so I don't need to do such an annoying task.

I quietly ate my food as Neji approached and greeted us. I am still in a foul mood when he shows up and he just ignores whatever glare I send his way before speaking.

“Naruto, you'll do fine on that test. You're a smart guy after all. You just need to apply yourself more.” he noted, trying to encourage me. I just glowered at him more. Does he honestly think that works? I'm not as smart as him or Gaara. And he already knows that.

I don't say anything as I made myself finish off my omelet and toast then rose to my feet. My friends did the same and followed me to the school as the sun steadily rose a little more. Neji and Sai already had their parasols out and shielded themselves from the morning sun. Gaara wore a hoodie and walked on the side of me the sun wasn't shining on. We went inside and hurried off to homeroom as fast as my human legs could carry me. It's a shame my non human friends have to slow down to walk with me. Shielding me from the other people glaring daggers in my direction. I feel guilty that they have to protect me even though they don't find it a hassle.

We arrive at class then took our seats. I took out my sketchbook along with my notebook for Physics which starts right after homeroom. I doodled idly in it, mostly random anime face sketches. They are getting better little by little and I feel my anxiety about today steadily decreasing. Maybe I am overreacting about today's English test? I tried not to think about it as I kept doodling. Eventually, I started drawing eyes. I have no idea whose eyes I'm drawing. It's something I thought of when they came to the top of my head. I kept drawing the same pair of eyes staring in different ways. I have no idea what I want from this as I heard Asuma sensei walk into the classroom several minutes later. Homeroom is over now and I put my sketchbook away. Asuma sensei then took our attendance before he began teaching.

Physics tends to be really boring and I almost want to fall asleep. I can feel Sakura and Gaara's eyes on me when I leaned my head on my propped up hand. They really intend to keep me awake for my classes. Bleh. Honestly, I would sleep through my classes if I could. I sighed inwardly as I took notes in the notebook with little interest in the lesson in general. Sometimes I found myself glancing outside at the budding cherry blossoms during Asuma sensei's lesson. Of course, I got busted and had to answer a question...which I had the wrong answer to. It must be amusing for those who can't stand me to make a fool of myself. My face turned a bit red as I sat down and attempted to take notes more diligently.

 _'I wonder if everyone would want to go cherry blossom viewing later today...'_ I wondered as I scribbled down the notes as clearly as I could. It's probably too early for that but we need a way to unwind with all the schoolwork we have done for the last week.

After a while, class ended and I hurried along to Chemistry class with my friends. I was eager for this because at least Iruka sensei won't call on anyone who has the wrong answer. And Chemistry is easier than Physics anyway. Secretly, I found it fun even though I don't exactly get perfect marks in it. Well, I don't know how this first semester will be but I figure I'll be okay with Iruka sensei teaching. I am anxious about English class but I feel a little better knowing that the class before it is something I can somehow relax in before the initial panic sets in.

I walk into class and take my seat. Maybe a little too eagerly because Sai and Gaara caught that immediately. So they eyed me suspiciously lingering at my desk in hopes of asking why the sudden change of mood. Crap. They caught me.

“What's with you, Naruto? Earlier, you were definitely in a foul mood.” Gaara asked.

“I am curious to know why your mood suddenly became a little...buoyant?” Sai asked, thinking it was strange because he usually notices me being a little anxious in the mornings apart from the weekends.

“Can't I like a class without being accused of the third degree?” I asked, feeling slightly annoyed.

“What? You're usually so against going to your classes. Or at least having some interest in them.” Gaara gave me an incredulous look as if he had seen something out of this world.

“Only a few classes.” I corrected him.

“Do you like Chemistry, Naruto?” Sai asked, I nodded.

“I do remember you being able to pass it. More so than your other classes. It was shocking you had almost high marks in it after each test.” Gaara noted, his head tilting to the side slightly as if he's recalling a distant memory. “Naruto, you are smart. Like Neji and I have been saying for a while: You would be great at school if you just apply yourself more. Even if some of the classes you dislike a lot.”

“I know but some of the classes are legitimately hard. Did you not see how bad I am at English classes?” 

“We all helped quiz you all weekend for the test next period.”

“It'll probably be for nothing.”

“Naruto.” Gaara said, his voice sounding prominent with irritation.

“Okay, I'll do my best. I am grateful to you guys for helping me.” I tried flashing Gaara and Sai a genuine smile so they won't be so offended I kept rebuffing their efforts on me.

“I think you will do fine, Naruto.” Sai chimed in, trying to encourage me more.

“I agree. And Neji would agree also if he was in this class.

Before I could ask what class he has right now, Iruka sensei walked in and I felt a gust of air on either side of me. My friends had retreated to their desks and was already seated when I gazed back at them. Iruka sensei greeted us and we greeted him in return as he took attendance. I am eager to be in his class today than I had been in every other class. And I wonder how I had done on that quiz on Friday. He said we were going to retrieve them today. Maybe we'll get them before class ends.

As soon as he was done taking attendance, Iruka sensei proved me wrong by handing our tests back right then. I was nervous about my grade but I peeked at the piece of paper as soon as he handed it to me. I had a high mark. Happy, I couldn't help but glance back at Sai and Gaara who had already received their tests too. They didn't seem surprised by their grades on it but I assume they got perfect ones. As soon as their eyes saw my paper, they nodded in my direction knowingly as if to say 'congratulations' to me. I think this class may be one of my best ones.

Class resumed after that and I did my best to pay attention more. Maybe I could do better and I wonder how my human brain can excel if I study more at Chemistry too. My notes still look like chicken scratch when I try to copy everything down in class but that's okay. I can just borrow Gaara's or Sai's notes later and copy theirs more clearly.

The bell rang after a while and I slowly start feeling dread again. English class... I'm nervous enough about this test already. I do hope I pass it even with my track history in that particular class being worse than everyone else. Sai patted me on the shoulder to get me walking as we all left the classroom and headed towards English. Soon, Neji joined us even though he was several classrooms away from where we were. He didn't dare say anything about the test since I'm already nervous about it enough as it is. And I might lash out at him if he does say anything about it. Me and my friends arrived at our destination and quietly took our seats. I just want to get this test over with. I didn't even pull out my sketchbook along with the pencil I pulled out as the final bell rang minutes later. Kurenai sensei is already in the room and taking attendance. She pretty much marked the ones who were absent down silently and made sure the rest of us were here. My mind isn't even curious to why Sasuke isn't here since the test is my biggest worry right now.

After roll call, Kurenai sensei had passed out the tests, having each row pass them back. Someone sitting in front of me purposely dropped the tests because they don't like me. Everyday with this but it can't be helped. I sighed as I went to pick them up when Neji had already did that for me. I smiled at him a little, thanking him as I passed the test back to him after taking a sheet. As soon as everyone had a copy of the test, Kurenai sensei then told us to start, obviously giving us from now until the end of the class period to finish. Breathing as calmly as I can, I start writing down the answers I think are correct.

———

“Naruto, stop playing with the frogs and come eat!” Sakura called out to me as I held one of the frogs in my hands. I laugh as I feel its ribbits reverberating through my arms. It's kind of ticklish and gently I pet the frog on its head with two of my fingers. After a moment, I set the frog on a nearby lilly pad and go to the cherry blossom tree everyone is sitting under. When I moved to sit between Sakura and Sai, Sakura handed me a moist towelette. I used it to wipe the slime from my hands since I am about to eat.

We are at the park not far from the school. When school ended, I suggested we come here since I realized all my friends had to take tests today too. This was a chance to unwind and to make things better, we have a nice picnic thing going on. Sakura made most of the food with Ino and it smells so good. Everyone doesn't seem to need their hoodies or parasols when we're under this tree. It's shielding most of the sun from us. Though I'm pretty sure my vampire friends are using that special lotion that protects their skin from the sun anyway.

I notice some of my friends getting out their homework along with the food and I take a few mini sandwiches and riceballs. Sai seems to be sketching to even have any interest in the food. He's been doing that since we had set up our gathering spot under the cherry blossom tree. Ino seemed to be trying to get his attention for a good minute now and I felt a bit bad for her since Sai doesn't really have interest in girls. Especially because he's been asking me about Gaara a lot lately. I try to get his attention so he can eat with the rest of us.

“Hey Sai, why not eat some of the food with us? Sakura made yummy riceballs.” I said in a happy tone. I'm in a good mood now that I got that English test over with and the frogs helped with lifting my mood even more.

“Mn. I'm not really hungry. Thanks for the offer.” he murmured, flashing me a brief smile before going back to drawing. He seems a little gloomier than usual. I wonder what's up. Maybe I should ask him when we're away from everyone. For now, I just shrugged it off and ate my food. Everyone around me was talking about school and how testing went. Then about me being into Chemistry more than I should have been. Apparently, that became a hot thing to talk about because I was being pressed for questions. It was kind of annoying...

The picnic went on until we were all done eating and talking while doing homework. The sun started peering past the tree we were sitting under meaning it was about to set. We should go back to the dorms now. I helped my friends clean up the trash and threw it away. After we made sure everything was cleaned up, we started walking back to the school. Everyone including myself chatted happily on the way. It was a nice feeling to feel so relaxed after that picnic. I feel much better. Especially after taking that English test. I do wonder if the anxiety was just in my head.

Konoha is as bustling as ever when we had to navigate our way through the crowd of people walking the streets. Everyone is either heading home from school or work. It is always so lively. We manage to get back to the dorms before the sun sets. Gaara and Neji walk me back to my dorm and said their goodbyes to me before going back to their dorms.

After unlocking my door, I enter my still empty dorm, tossed my bag near the door after closing it. I plopped down on my bed. A tired breath escapes me as my head makes contact with the fluffy pillow. It's too early to go to bed so I roused myself only to strip out of my school clothes then changed into something more comfortable. I found my music player and my headphones then retreat to my bed. I put my headphones on and turn on my music player. The music soon made everything around me vanish as I let myself drift into another world.

After several minutes, I realized too late that I had fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** It's still a struggle to write this fanfiction but at least I'm getting it done somehow.
> 
> So I felt the need to put something about the vampires being out in the sunlight since it's pretty obvious its daytime when everyone is at school. Both humans and non humans. Vampires should hurt in the sun, yes? I will say they do but they don't turn to ash. They just get a really bad sunburn. Worse than humans. To protect themselves, vampires take extra precautions against the sun. They wear long sleeved clothing or a jacket. Having a parasol is good too. But the most effective method is using a special lotion. It doesn't block the pores at all! Hey, even the vampires gotta have (more) lovely skin, am I right? Gaara lives in Konoha because it rains there more often than in the desert, haha.
> 
> This chapter is a little fast-paced but it was intentional. I want to hurry things along yet I desired to write something lighthearted before things take a turn for the worse. Chapter 5 isn't going to be bad per se...but it isn't going fun either so...yeah.


	5. Nightmares and Daydreams

**_~Naruto's POV~_ **

I haven't thought about him in two weeks since he hasn't returned to the dorm or school at all. So I thought maybe he had transferred to another school. Probably for good. And I thought everything was so bliss for a while. But as of last night, I started having dreams. No, they're not dreams. Normally dreams consist of happy things, nostalgic things...or sometimes sad things. Not scary things that have you waking up in the middle of the night, possibly screaming at the top of your lungs. With your body drenched in sweat and your heart beating wildly against your ribcage. Then you're wondering when some form of God will come and save you from such a thing afterward. That's what's happening to me right now.

These nightmares consisted of Sasuke. He manages to catch me and starts to feed from me. He almost succeeds in draining my blood but something phenomenal happens. The demon fox inside of me takes over my body and everything is a blur. Next thing I knew is that I was covered in blood and Sasuke is dead, his heart ripped out of his chest. I could feel it beating in my hand weakly before it finally stopped. It fell out of my hand as short gasps of horror escape my lips. I'm covered in blood. In Sasuke's blood.

But that's not the scary part. The scary part is that I wasn't aware I did it. Yes, I wanted to stop Sasuke from drinking my blood even with me being a weak human but not this way. Not with me killing him. This isn't how I wanted to stop him! This isn't what I wanted at all...!

I just wanted—

**“What _did_ you want, boy?”**

_'What the hell?'_ I gasped at the sound of the voice. It was deep, demonic. Sometimes I heard growls from it... Where was it coming from? All I could see around myself is darkness stretching on forever.

“Who are you?!”

 **“Someone who can protect you better than your vampire friends.”** The voice said, cackling at my blatant fear of him.

“Why would I want your protection?! You only resort to killing!”

**“And it's that very reason you'll get yourself killed, boy.”**

I glowered at the voice, wishing to see it's face so I can stare him down. For whatever he is, he has some audacity on telling me I should result to killing someone. When there are many other ways on stopping them. Why should I kill Sasuke? Why should I kill anyone who threatens my existence? There are other ways on stopping them unless they are bad to the core. When I think about it, Sasuke doesn't seem bad compared to the Akatsuki. He... I don't know what he is other than a vampire but he isn't bad. I should learn to stop him in some other way if he tries to harm me. That's what I have decided if we ever cross paths again.

“I'm not like you. I won't kill someone if or when there are other ways to stop them.” I retorted. He laughed again at my response to him. The darkness around me started dissipating and I found myself standing in front of a cage.

I stared at it perplexed before a pair of big red eyes gazed down at me from behind the bars. A rumbling noise came from that same direction. I jumped back in horror, wanting to distance myself from whatever is in there. Wait...is this the Nine-Tailed Fox?! Why is he...? What does he want by talking to me? I wish he would just leave me be. Stop talking to me.

He seems to be amused by my response before he started speaking again

**“Why do you want to protect that vampire? He almost devoured you. Ask me to help you out and I will. It'll all be over when you do. The suffering. The fear of being attacked at any time. Everything.”**

“No! I won't ask for your help!” I can't do that. Not if it results in killing someone for no reason. I don't want to have blood on my hands.

 **“Then you will die believing there are some people who aren't out to get you. Mark my words: When you're in trouble, I won't come to help you out. Consider that a lesson to learn when the time comes.”** He cackled as I try to cover my ears, not wanting to hear anything more than that.

 _'Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away._ ** _GO AWAY!'_** I cover my ears, chanting in my head as loudly as I could, attempting to block him out. I can still hear him cackling in his deep voice.

…

My dream ended there and I woke up. I'm in my dorm room...in my bed covered in sweat all the way down to my toes. I can feel my heart beating wildly against my ribcage as if I had ran a marathon. I sat up in my bed then looked over at the alarm clock. It said 5:44 a.m. I'm not supposed to get up for another hour. There's no way I can go back to sleep. I don't think I want to. If I do, I'll end up talking to the nine-tailed fox again... The Kyuubi...what does he want with me? It hasn't talked to me before. Why now of all times? Is the seal going to break?

I'm worried. If that happens, he'll escape and destroy everything in his wake. From what I was told, he'll exact his revenge on the vampires who tried to control him to do their bidding and for destroying his home. This is something no one wants happening. They may stop him by killing me. I don't know. Either way, I can't let him get out... It's terrifying to think about.

I should probably go see Grandma about this. Maybe she could do something...since I don't know anyone else who can.

Sleep has eluded me completely. Not that I want to go back to sleep anyway. Otherwise I would have that nightmare again. I hop out of bed and quickly change into my regular clothes. It's still chilly in mid April so I pull on my jacket. Especially in the early morning. Not caring who hears me, I leave my dorm, slamming my door behind myself and dashed out of the building within minutes. Honestly, I don't know where Grandma Tsunade lives but I hope she's in the school already. When I finally got there, I found that the front doors to the school wasn't unlocked. Letting out a sigh, I leaned against the glass door, feeling defeated.

I really want to talk to her now. What if the seal is broken and I can't get someone to do something about it?! My breathing hastened as I thought of the worst case scenario. I'm scared. Something will happen. I know it and I know it will be my fault...

“Naruto?” I heard a familiar voice call out to me. They sounded worried and I turned to wherever the voice was coming from, squinting to see who it was in the dimly lit area. When he came into view, I let out a sigh of relief. Iruka sensei... I wonder if I should tell him about the nightmare I had for a couple of nights in a row...

“What are you doing here? School doesn't begin for another three hours.” he asked as he approached me. He knew that it would be weird for me to show up at the school because I was one of the many people who aren't overly eager for it. Plus, he knows me well. I'm obviously frazzled and he won't let me leave unless I tell him.

I open my mouth to tell him why I'm here. “I...wanted to speak to Grandma. Because of a dream I had for a while.” Well it wasn't that long but...

“What kind of dream?” I don't think he could help but he is listening to me... Maybe he can contact Grandma and see if she can help. I like to think the principle has all the teacher's phone numbers or something so they can contact them at anytime. Maybe. I don't really know. My thoughts are scattered more than usual.

I hesitate talking to Iruka sensei. Should I even tell him? He doesn't need to worry over me than he already does. It isn't fair. I couldn't meet his eyes until the moment when I felt them boring into me. So I had no choice but to tell him what is bothering me.

I open my mouth and say only a couple of words. “...Kyuubi.”

The look on Iruka sensei's face is one of apparent horror. He was probably worried about the fox spirit itself breaking free and wreaking havoc all over the place. I am too because I think that's what he wanted in my dream. After looking at me for a moment, he took my hand ans whisked me away to his house which wasn't far from here. When we were already inside, I sat down on the couch as I heard him dart off to the kitchen. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes as I had let myself rest against the soft cushions of the couch. I'm still wired yet I'm kind of tired. I haven't slept well at all...

After several minutes, I heard Iruka sensei return from the kitchen and sat down beside me. I opened my eyes only to find two mugs full of something hot in them. Hot chocolate... I feel relieved he wants to ease my anxiety but I don't think hot chocolate will help this time. Hesitantly, I took the mug into my hands carefully as he began asking me about the Kyuubi.

“So what is this about the Kyuubi? Is the seal starting to lose its effect?” I shrugged, not sure how to answer him.

“I'm...not sure. It was in a dream. He talked to me. Trying to convince me to let him take over my body or something.” I let out a sigh before adding, “And there's something else. He told me I would have to kill whoever tries to threaten me.”

“Naruto, if he's communicating with you somehow, it's a problem. Maybe the seal is in danger of breaking. It's why you were looking for Tsunade right?” I nodded.

“Well, she lives a bit farther away from the school than I do. And even if I can get there with you in tow in a fraction of a second, I can't wake her up. She gets really angry when someone does that and personally, I wouldn't want to be in the path of her wrath, you know?”

Right. Grandma tends to be scary when she's angry and waking her up would be one of the most horrible ideas too. I wouldn't want that. So I guess I have to wait to talk to her about the problem I have. I just hope I can talk to her about it soon. Otherwise, he might get free and destroy everything. As I thought this, I took a sip of my hot chocolate before letting the mug sit on the table.

“So... What should I do in the meantime if I can't see her immediately?” I asked, looking at Iruka sensei's face for some sort of answer, a solution. Anything.

“The only thing you can do: Sit and wait.” he answered me, sighing. I felt like that answer was a letdown so I look off to the side, feeling more dejected by the minute. At least I was able to talk with someone about this. It's the only positive thing that came out of it even if it didn't help.

“Sorry, Naruto. I really wish I could be of some help but I don't know anything about redoing the seal on you if needed.”

“It's okay. Talking with you helped a bit. Thanks, Iruka sensei. I'll see Grandma later.” I murmured as I relaxed a little. The sleepiness kind of hit me now that the anxiety has went down considerably. I'm sleepy...but I have school. Though, I think Iruka sensei can see I'm really tired now. He understands even though he is also a teacher. It gives me a bit of faith in him as a teacher since most teachers aren't as considerate as him.

“You can stay here and rest. Don't worry about attending your morning classes. I'll just mention to your teachers you're sick.” he urged as he patted me on my shoulder then got to his feet.

Even though that isn't the case. Technically. I don't have any tests in any of my classes today so it's good to relax. Even if it's just for now. I just responded to Iruka sensei's sentence with a nod then closed my eyes. I should really get some sleep. I'm so tired now... Hopefully, _**he**_ won't talk to me again in my dreams. That's what started this whole thing. Don't talk to me. Please.

I could barely hear Iruka sensei's words to me as I fell into slumber even more. Honestly, the only thing I wanted to do was sleep after waking up so freaking early. His words sounded garbled to me and all I could do is nod again, slowly. The last thing I felt was myself plopping down on my side on the sofa. It felt soft.

…

A large cage... Oh no, it's this dream again. I hadn't wanted to think about this before. I didn't want to think about **_him_** again. Unfortunately, I don't get a say in when he speaks to me despite him actually being sealed inside my body. Just as I keep wishing for this dream to turn into something else, I hear a rumbling noise from the other side of the cage. I figure the Kyuubi wishes to speak with me. Or antagonize me. Either way, I'm waiting for him to speak. I have a few choice words of my own for him.

But I don't hear him speak. I just see him staring down at me silently. Expecting for something to happen. This is even more worrisome than when he actually talked to me. It's absolutely maddening... 

 _'Just say something. Whatever. Don't stay silent like that, you jerk.'_ I thought, not saying anything to him for a moment.

Nothing.

He keeps staring at me. I'm getting really pissed. Why isn't he saying anything?!

“Hey! If you got a problem with me, just say it!” I shouted up at him. He still says nothing. All I heard from him were low growling noises that reverberated throughout my body. It's uncomfortable. It made me uneasy. More uneasy than him not saying anything to me.

I notice his eyes shift to behind me and I became confused. First he doesn't speak and then he stares off at a space behind me. Kyuubi is weird along with being scary. Fed up, I turn around, tearing my eyes away from the large cage and the large eyes behind it. Only then to meet the eyes of the vampire I had loved and feared weeks before. Sasuke. I hadn't heard him come up behind me... My body becomes rigid at the thought of him drinking from me again. I'm scared.

Wait. I'm scared? Of Sasuke killing me? Everyone is going to do that because of the fox spirit sealed inside me. I'm sure my friends would like to drain me dry despite claims they don't wish to do that. The fact death is around me is more proof that I shouldn't have anyone around me. One day I will bring death onto myself. So why am I so scared of Sasuke? I want to run but I find myself unable to move. I'm fixated on the expression on his face. It wasn't scary like he was angry or about to attack me. It was more like he looked sad about something. Since he's staring at me, I guess I'm the cause of his sadness. This doesn't make any sense. We didn't know each other before a few weeks ago. So why is he looking at me that way? It's such a mystery...

I open my mouth to ask him but he turns away from me. He starts to walk away. I start to ask him the question anyway despite the fact he's walking further and further away from me.

“Sasuke! Wait...!” He's still walking away from me. I could feel my heart starting to break. “Why were you looking so sad when you're looking at me?”

I can't reach him. Sasuke...

…

My eyes snap open and I wake up, reality slowly coming to me and my body is covered in a light sheen of sweat. I'm still at Iruka sensei's house. I feel a little warm so I sit up with the intention of going to turn on the air conditioner. A blanket then falls from my shoulders onto my lap. No wonder. The blanket was thick and it heated me up better than anything else in the world. But I can't deny that it felt nice and comfortable. I'll have to thank sensei later for throwing the blanket on me.

I pull the blanket off of me and bunched it up on the couch. I should leave since it's kind of awkward staying in a teacher's house. Even if said teacher is sort of a guardian of mine. It's time for me to go. The only place I can think of going at this time is school and I'm not up for doing that... But there isn't any other place for me to go to talk to anyone at this time.

Reluctantly, I get up and walk out the door, locking the smaller lock before closing it behind me. I head into the bustling city. I notice the sun is almost at the highest point in the sky.

———

After going to my dorm to change into my school uniform, I went to see Grandma. I want to know if she can help me and I'm hoping she does because I don't know anyone else who can help me with this. The nightmares are just too vivid for me to ignore. When I arrive at her office, I hesitate knocking on the door because I'm still a little wired. I try to calm my nerves before finally knocking on it three times. A few seconds later, I heard Grandma's voice call out from the other side of the door.

“Come in, Naruto.” I heard her say, not questioning how she even knew it was me on the other side.

 _'Good, she's there...'_ I thought, sighing with relief as I opened the door and went inside.

“Something must be up if you came here during lunch period.” She eyed me with a mixture of suspicion and worry. I wonder if I should tell her about the dream. Now that I think about it, I may be acting a little irrational...

“I kind of woke up early to look for you because......I had a dream...” I murmured, thinking she's going to scold me for skipping school over a dream. “It was about the Nine-Tailed Fox... He...spoke to me. But I don't know if that was really a dream or whatever.”

What I said did make her expression change. Grandma looked alarmed by what I just confessed to her. This is worse than when Sasuke almost drank my blood. The seal possibly weakening is more concerning than anything else right now. Moreover, I'm afraid that he might take over my body...

“I didn't think Kyuubi would be speaking with you but if he is, the seal may be in danger of breaking. As a precaution, Yamato can strengthen the seal so he won't attempt to take over you.”

“He can?!” Finally, someone who can help me and stop these nightmares. “Do you think he can do that like now or as soon as possible?” Preferably now. Seriously, I don't want to wait.

“Well, the soonest is after school. I'm sure you have his class after lunch, correct?” I nodded. “Then you will have to attend classes for now. As urgent as this matter is, I can't suddenly pull Yamato out of class to strengthen the seal on you. The students in this school are restless as it is.”

“I get it.” I sighed.

“Naruto, I want you to be safe. I do. However, strengthening the seal on you could take more than a single class period to do. Depending on how weak it is, it could take hours to do it completely and properly.” She mentioned, giving me a grave look.

“I figured. Well... Thanks for telling me all this, Grandma. I feel a little bit reassured this will be taken care of.” Honestly, I don't know if the seal is weakening and these nightmares is just me being paranoid. But I needed to tell Grandma Tsunade about it anyway. Kyuubi talking to me was something that never happened before until last night. It scared me. He might really try to take over my body one day...

I bite my lip, feeling anxious more than I had before.

“If it is what I think it is, it will be fine once Yamato does his work, Naruto.” She assured me. I still felt anxious but I give her a small smile.

Lunch is going to be over soon so I thank her again before leaving then headed off towards the cafeteria. Not that I'm overly hungry or anything but I figure I should go to see my friends anyway. They are probably wondering why I wasn't in class all morning and I'm sure I'm going to be scolded by Neji later... Just as I dread what the conversation will be like, I notice Gaara walking my way and I stop in my tracks. He looked worried but then relief washes over his expression as I came into view. Within seconds, he was already in front of me.

“Naruto, what happened to you this morning? You were gone,” he asked. “You know if you skipped class, Neji will never let you hear the end of it—”

“Gaara, I need to talk to you. Privately.” I murmured, cutting him off. He could tell by the tone of my voice that something must be wrong. We go to the roof to talk but not without stopping by one of the vending machines to get a snack. Gaara seems to get a few favorites of mine and we continued making our way up to the roof. Once we were there, he turned to me as we sat at the far end of the rooftop. Near the corner. He hands me one of the foods he bought for me, basically ordering for me to take it. I reluctantly reached my hand out and grabbed the Hawaiian bread, soon opening it. I only look at the bread for a few moments before taking a small bite. It's so sweet as always but I can't bring myself to truly enjoy it and usually I love Hawaiian bread.

“So what happened this morning?” I heard Gaara ask me as I nibble on the bread. Part of me is hesitant to tell him what happened but I know Gaara and everyone else is worried about me. I don't want to keep anything from Gaara, especially. After all, he's the only other person who knows what it's like to live this kind of life.

“Gaara, has Shukaku ever spoken to you when he was still inside you?” I asked, staring down at the partially eaten piece of bread.

“Coupled with the inevitable insomnia, he did,” he answered. “His voice was loud and I almost could never hear anything else around me. It was maddening...”

“But you could hear me and our friends.” I interjected, feeling bad for how Gaara must have suffered with the Shukaku demon inside of him.

“Yes, you all helped with him chattering to me constantly.” He smiled ruefully. I couldn't help but smile back at him and pat his shoulder.

“Glad to be of service.”

“So is that what is happening with you? Is Kyuubi talking to you too?” I nod.

“Only in my dreams. It started happening as of last night. I hope the seal isn't weakening. So I'm going to see Yamato sensei about it after school.” I purposely leave out the fact Kyuubi did talk about Sasuke too.

“I'm guessing you woke up super early this morning because Kyuubi has been talking to you, correct?” I nod again. “But you weren't in your dorm this morning.”

“I kind of rushed out and tried to go see Grandma Tsunade but I kind of bumped into Iruka sensei. He brought me to his house and let me sleep there. Guess I slept too long. Heh...” I let out a wry chuckle before I try to make myself eat the rest of the Hawaiian bread.

“Well, at least I know you're okay...somewhat.” Gaara doesn't seem deterred by me sleeping in a teacher's house. He wasn't one to question it since Iruka sensei is one of the people I'm very close to. Almost like a father-figure. Maybe Gaara knows this already even if I hadn't told him that yet.

“Yeah. Anyway, does Kyuubi talking to me mean the seal is going to break? That's what I'm most worried about...”

Gaara shook his head, though his expression was unsure as he slowly ate one of the snacks he bought. “I can't say but honestly, speaking from experience... If Shukaku speaking to me meant that the seal was going to break, everyone here would have been at his mercy.”

He has a point but Kyuubi is rumored to be really strong.  If he were ever to get out, he would level countless cities. I have no idea how they wrangled him last time he got loose all those years ago. Still, he doesn't seem to go any further than just talking to me, Kyuubi. But it is too soon to tell what he might or might not do. I'll have to see Yamato sensei later. I need to. So I can put my mind at ease. This shouldn't be such a huge problem considering the seal is supposed to last a long time, if not forever.

“Naruto, it will be okay. I can assure you. If anything happens, Yamato sensei, Jiraya san, and Headmistress Tsunade will make sure Kyuubi won't do anything at all.” Gaara tried to assure me. All I could do is flash him a small smile as if to thank him, somewhat. I can't be sure if Kyuubi won't do anything. I'm still anxious.

“Thanks. I'm probably just being paranoid. I murmur, finishing off the rest of the delicious bread. My stomach twists a little painfully because I forced myself to eat when my body didn't want me to.

“You're welcome, Naruto. I'm glad I could help somehow.”

“You listened to me, so...”

“Yeah, I did and I don't mind either.”

Gaara is truly a great friend. I couldn't ask for a better friend than him. Someone who was a Jinchuriki like me no less. He is awesome and I am grateful for him being in my life. I guess in another life we would be dating. Though in the end, it's not possible. This is our life. He has his own love interests and I am still in love with Sasuke, I think. For now, I am happy with how our lives are now. Even if Gaara is a vampire instead of a human like he had been before. Even though I wish I wasn't a Jinchuriki, I am oddly content with how things are.

While I revel in my thoughts for a bit while watching the birds fly over the trees, I hear Gaara's phone go off. It seems he has a text message and I look over at him, resisting the urge to look over at the screen. As he reads the text, I notice him smile a bit and send a reply back to the recipient.

“That was Sai. He was asking where I was since I hadn't come back to the cafeteria yet.” he answered, knowing I was curious. “Do you want to head back there with me?”

“Sure.” I answer back, feeling a little better. The anxiety is still there but sort of in the corner of my mind now.

Gaara picks up two of the unopened snacks and put them into his bag. We start to walk towards the roof entrance so we could enter the school again. I am curious to how his friendship with Sai is going since they're roommates. And I'm pleased to know they are getting along far better than I originally thought. They are going to be very good friends in no time. I know it.

When we both return to lunch, Sai greets me and Gaara with eagerness, almost hugging us when he decided not to at the last moment. It was kind of cute he was embarrassed by how he acted since he isn't the overzealous type. I wonder if Sai really likes us a lot. Or maybe Gaara in particular but I quickly put the thought away somewhere. The three of us took seats in the far corner of the cafeteria, out of the way so no one could eavesdrop on us. Sai asked where I had been this morning and I gave him a quick rundown on what happened, leaving out the details again that the dream was also tied to Sasuke. Something kind of went off in his head as I explain what happened and Sai opens his mouth to give me a bit of insight or something like that.

“Gaara told me about when he used to have Shukaku inside him. If he was any other person and not a Jinchuriki, he would be schizophrenic. I read up on the symptoms that mental disorder at one point.” He said before elaborating more. “But Gaara isn't nor doesn't have Schizophrenia. And I feel like whenever Shukaku had talked to him while he was inevitably awake, was normal. Well, as normal as a Jinchuriki could get.”

“So you don't think the seal could be weakening...?” I ask him, whispering.

Sai looked at Gaara who gave him a knowing glance. “I don't think so but it's subjective. Just in case, I think you should go see Yamato sensei after school is over.”

“Okay. I will.”

That...was too similar to what Gaara just told me. I wonder if these two are twins. What the hell. However, I think about what they're saying and it's helping my anxieties a bit. I'm grateful. I'll definitely go see Yamato sensei after school. Hopefully this will be resolved and I won't have dreams about Kyuubi anymore.

Lunch goes on and the three of us talk idly about art, classes, and mostly about what we should all do after school. Sai and I don't have art classes to take since they canceled it for the next week, to our dismay. Gaara tells us he wants to accompany us to these classes and Sai is elated about that of course. It makes me happy to see they are getting along. Lunch ends later on and we all head to our next class which happens to be with Yamato sensei. Perfect. Maybe I can ask him to help me out later. As soon as I walk into the classroom, Yamato sensei looks my way and nods then gestured for me to take my seat. I wonder what that was about and after mulling over on the thought, it finally hits me. Grandma must have spoken to him. Even better. That saved me the trouble of asking him. This day is starting to go well.

Class goes on and I am kind of bored. Learning about History tends to do that for me. However, I try to pay attention because Yamato sensei is fucking terrifying with that creepy stare he gives us if we dare daydream. I was a victim of that stare several times so far. If I wasn't having nightmares of Kyuubi and Sasuke, Yamato sensei's stare would be the main point of the horrid dreams. Creepy teacher... At least he's not as creepy as Anko sensei. Go figure.

I attempt to pay attention and take notes while class went on until the bell rang. Yamato sensei pulls me off to the side and tells me to come back here after school. He assures he's going to help me so I nod and hurry off to my next class with my friends.

The rest of the day is surprisingly good minus the few times I had spaced out in Biology. I had rested my hand on the desk and lifted it. Something red catches my eye and I glance down. I'm covered in blood... Or at least my hands are. I couldn't stop the short gasps that escaped from my lips as Anko sensei called out to me, asking if I was alright. I can't hear her or anything else. My heart feels like it's going to burst through my ribcage from beating so hard. Sakura and Neji immediately came to my side, worried about me. At that point, I had to go to the infirmary. They thought I was going to pass out or throw up. One of those. It kind of felt like I might do both... I am covered in blood... Why aren't my friends saying anything about it? I ask them.

“Naruto... You're not covered in blood.” Neji assured me, confused and worried to why I even asked that. She and Neji sat with me in the infirmary until I calmed down somewhat. The next class was going to start soon. There were two more class periods in the day and I don't think I can go back. Not if I end up seeing what I saw again.

I look at my hands and notice they are clean. I wonder if I'm going insane already...

“This is not my day...” I let out a sigh and roll to my side on the firm bed.

“Should we stay here with you?” Sakura asked, sounding concerned.

“No... You guys go to class. Gotta keep those grades perfect, right?” I give Sakura and Neji a wry smile for a moment then turned away from them. I heard the bell ring, signaling all the students to go to their next class. It's my friends' cue to leave as well.

“We'll check on you later, okay?”

“I have to see Yamato sensei.” I reminded them.

“Oh right. Well, we'll see you whenever...” Sakura seemed unsure as she and Neji darted out of the room. I should get some sleep and I consider that but I don't want to have the same dreams I had earlier. Not something I want or even need right now.

I'm pretty wired for a while even as I lay still in the bed. The final bell rang two classes later and I took this as the time to slowly pull myself away from the pillow. I swing my legs over the side of the bed and get to my feet, grabbed my bag and left the infirmary. Shizune san had advised me to do some breathing exercises for anxiety and get plenty of sleep as I walked out the door. I'm not sure if those exercises will even help...

I was sure I couldn't get to Yamato sensei's classroom fast enough. I dashed throughout the halls, darting and weaving my way through the crowd of students while  cursing my human limitations. After I arrived at my much needed destination, I finally slid the door open. He was waiting for me, sitting on his desk. He greeted me as I closed the door behind myself.

“So Tsunade tells me you're worried your seal may be weakening?” He asks, obviously worried. I nod.

“And that Kyuubi has been talking to me. In my dreams.” I answered him as I unconsciously touch my stomach where the seal is located. “Gaara tells me it is normal but I'm still worried.”

Yamato sensei stares at me for a moment as if trying to figure something out. I think he knows what he should do and he then hops to his feet. He walks over to me and then past me. I'm confused...

“We're heading to Tsunade's office. She's granted me permission to use it just for the procedure.” He answers. I'm a little confused as I start following him.

“Procedure?” Was he going to operate on me or dissect me or something?? That worries me...

“It's a type of ritual that strengthens the seal to keep Kyuubi inside of you. I don't know if it's really weakening so I have to perform a type of enchantment that will let me find that out. And I surely can't do that in a classroom because people will wonder.”

“Noted.” Let's just get this done. I want to put my anxieties to rest. It's maddening dealing with it because of this damn fox.

I quietly follow Yamato sensei to Grandma Tsunade's office and we go inside. It was set up like some sort of exorcism. There was some sort of bed resembling a surgery table and there were candles surrounding it. Seeing all of this made me anxious again. Sensing my uneasiness, Yamato sensei pats my shoulder reassuringly.

“It will be really quick and painless, Naruto. You can return to your dorm in a matter of minutes, alright?” I'm still not feeling one hundred percent on this but I really want this done. So I make myself trust Yamato sensei and lay down on my back on the operating table-like bed. I lift my shirt so the seal is exposed completely. It's kind of impossible for me to stay still but I attempt to will myself to do it anyway. It was then that he starts chanting something while keeping his hands hovering inches over my stomach. The seal started to glow brightly as Yamato sensei starts looking at it, seemingly calm. That's good right? The seal is okay? So maybe Kyuubi talking to me is just a dream and only that?

“The seal seems a little weakened but I can easily strengthen it again. That way Kyuubi won't even attempt to get out.” Yamato sensei finally said after a few moments, the glowing receded a lot since he ended the first part of the ritual.

“Will it weaken again after you strengthen it?” I ask, still anxious.

“Honestly, it's subjective...but yes, it can weaken for a number of reasons. Those reasons are unclear for now but try to keep from contacting Kyuubi again.”

“I think you should tell me to ignore him because he is the one who talks to me.”

“Then you don't engage him in conversation. Any further contact can make him further linked to you than he already is and that can weaken the seal. It won't break it but over time, it'll weaken.”

Is he fucking serious? What's the point of sealing something like this inside of me if there's the imminent danger of it getting out?! And I'm supposed to ignore when Kyuubi talks to me? Unbelievable... I let out a sigh as I heard him say this to me and keep myself still again while he performs an enchantment to strengthen the seal on my stomach. It takes a few minutes since Yamato sensei is trying his best to make sure the seal is very strong. Once he's done, he lets out a weary sigh.

“There we go. It has been done.”

I sit up and pull my shirt back into place. “Wait, will he talk to me again?”

“I don't know. Probably. If he does, it's up to you to ignore him. I'm sorry but I can't stop a demon from talking to it's host.”

Fucking fantastic. So I have to deal with the possibility of Kyuubi talking to me whenever I sleep... I feel extremely dispirited. However, that doesn't stop me from thanking him all the same. I mean, at least he tried.

“Thanks, Yamato sensei. I will try to keep from talking to Kyuubi.” I smile a little at him, pick up my bag which is on the floor by the door then leave. I don't really have anything else planned so I go back to my dorm. I rather be alone right now.

The walk back to my dorm usually doesn't take long but I find myself dragging my feet along anyway. I have no idea why as I start to feel more miserable about what Yamato sensei had told me. The dreams, the slight hallucination I had earlier... I don't know how to feel about everything going on. It's like something will go wrong if I don't get a grip on the situation soon. Yeah, the seal has been strengthened but who knows how long it'll last before it weakens. Or how long it will be when Kyuubi talks to me again...

I sigh as I finally approach my dorm room, fishing through my bag for the key and unlocked the door. The next thing that happens, I never would have expected it in the time I've been at this school so far. I freeze in place in the doorway when I take in his features. Beautiful features. Pale skin, shiny dark hair framing his face but feathers up in the back, dark eyes... The same dark eyes that were full of a fiery rage when I saw them on that first day. Now they had annoyance in them and something else I couldn't identify. I'm too fixated on the fact he's there. Sitting at one of the desks in our dorm. He's in **_our_** dorm...

He turns to face me. Shit...

“Welcome back, dobe.” he greets in a slightly condescending tone that would have pissed me off if I wasn't so frozen right now. His velvety voice is like warm water I would gladly submerge myself in.

My heart has gone into hyperdrive. I can't speak. I need to run. I _should_ run. But I can't even will my legs to move.

Sasuke is back. He's back here at Konoha. And in this dorm with me again. What do I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** This chapter ended up being longer than I had orignally intended. Sorry. But I had a little fun writing it, honestly. Mostly because I had an Avatar: The Last Airbender episode in mind while writing. I know I kind of kept switching between Kyuubi and Nine-Tails but I may just stick to using Kyuubi from now on. It's easier.
> 
> And I pretty much decided to have Sasuke return this chapter, finally. o3o


	6. I'm in Love (with a Vampire)

**_~Naruto's POV~_ **

“Are you going to stand there and look like an idiot or are you coming inside?” Sasuke asks, seemingly irritated at me frozen in place. The tone of his voice kind of snapped me out of it and my face that was previously stone cold frozen had turned to anger. He smirks at me minutely. Something that only pisses me off more. I finally open my mouth to retaliate his comments to me.

“I don't know why you're being an ass. You're just like everyone else in this school who hates me. Thinking you're better than everyone else. Pretentious dick.” I say to him as I finally walk inside and close the door. I throw my bag down onto the floor near my bed and flop down on the mattress.

“Have you ever stopped to think that maybe people dislike you because you're an idiot?” he retorts. I ignore him. He's wrong. No one dislikes me for that. I may not be smart but I'm not an idiot either. The reason everyone dislikes me is because of Kyuubi currently sealed inside me. Everyone knows that. Even Sasuke should know that. I'm glad he's not pointing it out but that joy is overridden with his being a complete and total asshole to me.

I really don't know how we're going to coexist in the same dorm if he's gonna be like this to me.

Days pass after his return. Like almost a week and I can't decide if Sasuke is in a constant bad mood or just a fucking asshole in general. Whatever I do seems to piss him off. Whether it's me dropping something or whenever I chew gum or just whatever little thing I do that doesn't bother anyone else apparently. He always gets so pissy at me and makes some snide comment to me when I'm by myself or when I'm around friends. It's fucking frustrating. I honestly want to punch him in the face. Whenever I did try to do that, someone holds me back or warns me there's a teacher nearby. I did get detention for almost starting a fight. It's Sasuke's fault for antagonizing me in the first place. He really is such an asshole.

The rest of the week was hell. Not only had I have to deal with a grumpy ass vampire roommate, but I forgot to study for a test and it was English... I know I failed it and I will never hear the end of it from Neji or Gaara. Not only that but I had to deal with more assholes ganging up on me because of this demon inside me who has surprisingly been quiet lately. It's getting to the point I'm fed up with it being a part of my daily routine. I fight back but these bullies still come for me. They want me to submit but I won't ever do that. My friends happen to be somewhere else when it happens because I sometimes wander the campus before nighttime hits. I shouldn't but I felt like doing that ever since Sasuke came back. It's just so insufferable being in the same room as him.

At the same time, I can't seem to shake the other feelings I have for him. I still stand by what I said to my friends on that first day. That I was in love with Sasuke. Those feelings are still there inside me. Burning. Almost like wildfire. Yet, I still love the boy that I was friends with a long time ago. It's a shame I can't remember his face, his name, or his voice. It would have helped in figuring out who he is so I can tell him how I feel. Or at least thank him for being so great to me. However, that is wishful thinking. All I can do is just cherish the memories I have of him...or lack thereof.

As for Sasuke, he is nothing like this boy. Sure, he doesn't hate me for being a Jinchuriki but he still hates me for other things. Not including how I smell to him. That seems like a distant memory for both of us but I digress. He still hates me for stupid reasons. Like giving out the wrong answer to a question when we're in class. Or whenever I'm talking “too loud” with my friends. And when we're in our dorm, he is very much a clean freak to the point if I leave a piece of clothing on the ground, he'll insult me. I still don't know what the hell his problem is. It's pissing me off. I hate him. Yet I love him. It's so weird... I can't handle how these dual feelings exist inside me. When Sasuke is so rude to me, I retaliate. I have to in order to defend myself even if he isn't phased by my responses to his disrespectful comments.

Stupid vampire. I really wish he would get over himself and actually try to get along with me. He shouldn't hate me for something so petty. Or multiple petty things. Even though I can't stand him, I still want his acceptance of what I am too. Not every vampire has to hate me. Just like every human doesn't have to hate me. And I didn't want Sasuke to hate me too. Not because he's a vampire or whatever. I just didn't want another person hating me. I can't stand it. I can't stand it for him to despise me.

It makes me sad. The way he looks at me also makes me sad. Sometimes I see Sasuke staring at me like he's about to cry. I don't know. It just looks like that to me. Apparently Sasuke doesn't stare at anyone else like that. Just me. I have no idea why. Even though it's depressing, I also find it strangely flattering he only looks at me like that. However, I'm worried I make him sad for some reason and I want to know why. Each time I make eye contact with him when I try to see more of that expression, he looks away. He's trying to hide himself from me. It's whatever but at the same time, I'm curious and a little irritated.

“Naruto, what are you drawing?” Gaara chuckles as he peers over at my hands doodling something. We are at the off-campus art classes with Sai, who is off getting new paint, right now. I glance down at my work then blush. I realize my drawings, which have gotten much better in the last few weeks, is of Sasuke. Some were of his eyes but it was still Sasuke. I only drew two of the expressions I've seen from him. They're permanently seared into my memory. Angry and intense sadness. I haven't seen any other forms of emotion from him at all. Though Sasuke does seem to react strongly to me. It confuses me because he doesn't do the same with any other person. Human or vampire.

I try to shield my drawings of a certain vampire and glare at Gaara who only looks more amused by my reaction. His expression then transitions into something that of worry as he pats me on my shoulder.

“I don't generally approve of you liking Sasuke considering what he had almost done but I can't stop you from liking him.” he says. “How has he been since he returned? Has he tried to feed from you?”

“No...” I answer as I quickly try to flip to a blank page so I won't have to hide my drawings of the vampire I still love.

“Are you sure?”

“I'm sure. If he tried, I would be aware of it. Since he came back, my senses are pretty wired. More often than usual.”

“Sai and I are on a different floor so we can't really look out for you.” Gaara seemed guilty since he's so protective of me as I am of him.

“It's alright. You guys look after me enough. I get why.”

“At least Sasuke is keeping his hands to himself. Otherwise, we would have to take permanent disciplinary measures.” I shudder slightly to think what those measures could be. If I were Sasuke, I would worry if I end up hurting someone's human friend. Thankfully, Sasuke is keeping his hands to himself. Though that doesn't stop the asshole from insulting me almost every chance he gets.

“I think he's compensating that with words. He keeps insulting me.” I sigh.

“You usually ignore what people say about you. And why are you still in love with Sasuke if all he does is insult you?” I heard Sai ak me as he sat down. He had finally returned with new paints in his hands. I see him set them on the table and pop open the cap off one of the large tubes. Then squeezed it onto a tray of a variety of assorted colors. I guess he's painting something abstract again.

“I don't know,” Okay, that's not entirely true. “Sometimes, I think I hate him but then I feel like my heart is breaking whenever the thought comes to mind. Especially after I see how he really looks at me. I feel guilty. Like I'm betraying myself. So I still love him.”

“Such a confusing emotion...” Sai murmured, as if realizing something I don't.

“Anyway, I'm trying not to think about Sasuke while we're here, so...”

“Well you are thinking about him.” Gaara chuckles lightly. I glower at him. “I get it. You're trying not to since he's been insulting you. Honestly, it would be better if you just attempt to ignore him. You have your music, right?”

“Yeah. I usually just listen to it while I draw. He just does his own thing like immediately after I turn on my music player. Glad I have headphones since I would never hear the end of it from him...”

I casually start another sketch and end up drawing a pair of eyes. I don't know whose. Just any pair of eyes other than the ones that kept cropping up in my mind. The same pair of eyes I remember briefly seeing a flicker of sadness in. It hurts my chest a little when I see that in Sasuke's eyes. Another reason I can't seem to completely ignore Sasuke is because of the sadness in his eyes. I feel like I should try to ease that sadness and possibly make it go away.

Fortunately while we work, the conversation changes to something else. When Gaara brings up clubbing, I immediately perk up. Clubbing sounds so fun. We needed to find some free time between school, going back to our dorms, and these art classes to go. And I really should get away from Sasuke even if it's for a few hours. I don't want to be antagonized by him and I definitely don't want to make him hungry. I'm sure my blood still tempts him since I know he leaves the dorm often whenever I'm in there most of the day. I'm glad he says nothing about it at least.

After discussing about when we should all go out as a group, we come to a near consensus of our night of fun being on a Saturday. Drinking, dancing, partying, and just all around fun. We all need that time to unwind. Not sure if Sai drinks. I know Neji doesn't and Gaara only drinks a little bit. I think Gaara is just afraid of getting hangovers even as a vampire. Me and Gaara take the time to text the rest of our friends that we are going out clubbing this weekend. Our phones went off constantly as soon as our off-campus art class is over. Gaara and I spent the majority of the walk back to the campus grounds replying to each and everyone because they were excited. In five days we will cut loose and have fun. I'm excited, too.

Part of that excitement diminished when I walked into my dorm room and Sasuke noticed how in high-spirits I was.

“What has you so excited?” He asked, uninterested. Sasuke is sitting on his bed, his laptop on his lap as he continues typing up a storm.

“None of your business,” I snap as I set my bag along with my sketchbook down by my desk and grab my headphones and music player. “Why do you even care anyway?”

He looks at me for a bit and I notice for a brief moment he is trying to hold off some expression that's threatening to creep onto his face. But Sasuke's face stays neutral, almost icy as he finally answers me, “Just curious.” It's all he says before he puts his headphones on his head. I can hear his music blaring through the headphones slightly.

Obviously the conversation is over so I decide to go into the bathroom and change into something more comfortable than my casual clothes. When I emerge, I put my clothes in the closet on their respectable hangers and plop down on the bed. I put my headphones on and turn on my music, letting it take me to a place far away from where I am now.

———

While I wait for the week to pass, whatever animosity between me and Sasuke somewhat diminishes. He sometimes greets me but otherwise the light verbal insults are still there. I try to ignore him half the time and go about my life as before. I still get weird butterflies in my stomach when I talk to him.

Things at school don't really get any better. I think it just got worse. There is a group of bullies, probably third years and they keep hassling me. What's more is that they make sure to do it when none of my friends are around. Fucking cowardice, I know. When they cornered me for the hundredth time this week after school, we were all on the side of the school that hardly gets any traffic and they boxed me in, pinning me against the walls. The leader with dyed blue hair spiked up in various places approaches me and sniffs my neck, his nose trailing lightly on my skin. I feel bile surge in the deepest part of my stomach. Vampires... I don't want anyone touching me like that. My friends know this. Even Sasuke who isn't a friend of mine knows this.

“Get the fuck away from me,” I say, almost growling.

“You smell so good... I bet no one has bitten you yet. Particularly Uchiha.” The blue haired guy taunts as he keeps smelling me. “Your crush on him is pretty obvious.”

“He has nothing to do with this. At least he has better self control than you could ever have.” I retort, not catching what I just said right away.

“Oh~ So you do want him to bite you and drink your blood~ How kinky of you,” he murmurs in my ear, loud enough for his friends to hear too. They laugh at his words. I never said that. How on earth did he get to that conclusion?

“Why do you care? I'm just another human to you vampires. Now let me go!” I try to pry my arms free but the strength of them pinning me in place increases. It's starting to become painful.

“Say Takeru, didn't you say that Uchiha doesn't really feed from any humans lately?” asks one of the vampire cronies pinning me to the wall.

“Hmm... Yeah, I have said this before whenever I caught him returning to the freshmen dorm several times. He reeked of donated and animal blood.” answered the blue haired one, aptly named Takeru. “He tries to be discreet about it but everyone knows the truth.”

“I don't see anything wrong with how he eats. Why are you so interested in Sasuke?” I ask, still struggling.

“We're not. We're wondering why he's going out of his way to not eat you,” Takeru looks in my face, smirks slightly then brings his nose to my neck again, inhaling my scent. “It's such a waste since you smell so good.”

I want to push this vampire prick away from me but he and his friends have me pinned to a wall. I can push off one vampire, barely if I try but not two or three... I feel like I'm going to vomit when I feel his fangs on my neck. My face goes white...

_'Oh god... No...!'_

“Stop! Get away from me!” I scream out, hoping someone will come to rescue me as I felt Takeru's fangs pierce my neck. The sharp pain lanced through my body, almost paralyzing me as I cry out. To my horror, I felt the other two guys pinning my arms to the wall biting into my wrist and right arm. Last time I checked, blood drinking is not allowed on campus. Why are they doing this?! I still try to struggle despite my strength starting to fail me as I hear them greedily drink my blood. This isn't good... I need to be rescued. Someone... Anyone!

“Hey!” I heard someone call out to the guys who were pinning me to the wall. Their other friends who seemed eager to get a turn seemed alarmed as they said something about a teacher being close by. They flitted away as I felt one of the guys who was feeding off of me see who it was.

“Shit, it's Mizuki sensei!” he said. “Takeru, dude, we gotta run!”

Hearing his lackeys warn him, Takeru reluctantly took his mouth off of my neck and pulled away from me. The other guy who was also biting me along with the second one, ran off with Takeru. They were gone within seconds and I collapsed to the ground, feeling faint. Those assholes took quite a bit of blood from me and I feel so dizzy. I can't believe they just fed from me. On campus. This school already has a lot of vampires and I feel like this will cause a riot. I'm worried...

I hear someone call out to me. “Are you alright?”

It takes me a while to register what he had just said. Am I alright? I don't think so. I was attacked. Can't he see and smell that? Because I can't answer right away, I weakly shake my head. Soon, I'm lifted off the ground and he runs off with me. He's a teacher, right? What was his name... Mizuki? Mizuki sensei was nearby when they decided to feed from me... Thank god. I thought I was going to die. And he came to save me just before that happened.

“I'm taking you to a hospital.” I heard Mizuki sensei tell me as he started running. It was then I tried to shove myself away from him.

“No... No hospitals. Please...” I murmured loud enough for him to hear as I kept pushing against him. Hospitals are only associated with bad memories. I don't want to go back there if I can help it. And I want to avoid going there this time.

“Naruto, you have to. You're in need of a blood transfusion.” He inquired in an urgent tone.

As much as I tried to resist, Mizuki sensei took me to the hospital. By the time we got there, I was actually starting to feel a little better physically. Mentally, I'm definitely not alright and being at this hospital isn't making the string of events easier to deal with. One of the nurses bandaged up my arm, wrists, and neck after cleaning the wounds. Right after that, I was subjected to some minor tests and given a few days worth of a prescription of iron supplements. Honestly, I was hungry and wanted to eat something then go home so I can sleep. I'm still a little dizzy but the hospital isn't far from the school. I can probably make it back if I walk slowly. Thankfully, I am able to go home right then. I just check myself out at the front desk with Mizuki sensei staying close to me and we leave the hospital. The uneasy feeling I felt when I was there finally dissipated.

We walked into the more busy part of the city when Mizuki sensei taps my shoulder. I look up at him, curious to what he wanted.

“Why don't I take you to get a burger,” he offered. I gave him a look that was a mix between confusion and shock.

“What...?” I said, sounding incredulous.

“Naruto, you need to eat something. And burgers can help bring your energy back up a little.” he went on. I'm still uneasy being around a teacher. Well, a teacher that isn't Iruka sensei or even Grandma Tsunade. I don't know Mizuki sensei and he's definitely a vampire. After being attacked, I don't think I can trust him right away. He may have taken me to the hospital but I still can't trust him.

“Are you uneasy around me?”

“I think you know the answer to that, sensei.” He chuckles ruefully at my remark.

“There's no need to feel like that around me. I have no intention of feeding from you, Naruto.” Okay, I can't believe that. I keep my distance away from him when we come to a stop. I really want to go home to the dorm. Dealing with Sasuke would be better than being with someone I really don't know.

I say nothing when he tries to persuade me again.

“Or I can take you to Ichiraku's.” This kind of perked me up a little but it doesn't get rid of the uneasy feelings I have regarding him. Mizuki sensei may be a teacher at school but he's still a vampire. I had been attacked by three of them today, so... I am extremely paranoid. What if he tries to drink from me too?

“No, I'm good.”

“Are you sure?” he asks and I nod. However, my stomach betrays me and growls loudly. Goddamn it...

Mizuki sensei chuckles and places a hand on my shoulder to guide me. “Come on.”

Ichiraku Ramen wasn't far from where we were located so the walk there only takes minutes. I take my seat when we go inside and I let out a long sigh. Today has been one hell of a day.

“Naruto, welcome!” Teuchi greets me casually as I smile back at him. “Would you like the usual?”

“Yeah, thanks.” I prop my elbow on the counter and rest my head on it. The dizziness is kind of getting to me a little. At least Ichiraku was nearby and I could take a break while I eat. Mizuki sensei orders a bowl of ramen as well, but not Miso. I don't notice what he asks for as Ayame stares at me with a concerned expression on her face. She definitely wanted to ask what was wrong and what happened but I stared at her with pleading eyes, almost begging her not to ask. The memories of today were still fresh and I want to forget them as soon as possible. Ayame decides to drop it and lightly pat the arm that isn't covered with a bandage, showing sympathy. I murmured a thanks to her as I wait for our food.

“So Naruto. Aside from today, are you doing well in your classes?” Mizuki sensei asks me. I can see he's trying to make idle chatter with me. It's really weird and off putting...

“They're going along fine, I guess.”

“How is your social life?”

“It's good. My friends and I get along great partly because we knew each other forever. I was on my way to meet Sai and Gaara today. Before...” I trailed off, not wanting to talk about today. No matter what, the memories keep resurfacing and I feel terrified again.

“At least things are going well with your social and school life.” I gave him a pointed look. “I mean it in a positive light, Naruto.”

I sigh. “School is the least of my problems. I worry if I may or may not be able to stay friends with vampires. Most of my friends are vampires and I can't bring myself to break ties with them.”

“Why is that?” Mizuki sensei asked, curious.

“They accepted me for me and they don't care what's inside of me. They don't hate me either. What more could I want?”

“Most humans usually keep their distance from vampires. Kind of like you're doing right now.”

“Not distancing. I just need to stay away for a bit until my anxiety goes down. If I'm sure none of them won't hurt me, I will be around them as I have been before.”

“Have your friends ever fed from you?” I shake my head.

“They wouldn't do it. Even if I gave them my verbal consent. They don't see me as food.” I smile minutely at this, knowing it's true. “That also makes me happy. I trust them the most.”

Teuchi serves us our ramen and I immediately dig into it. Of course it's really hot but I don't care. I'm starving. Mizuki sensei then asks me another question that almost catches me off guard.

“What about Sasuke Uchiha? Isn't he a friend too?” he asks, causing me to choke on my ramen a bit.

“I don't know... I think he hates me like everyone else but I don't know his reasons. It's irritating. I would hate him too but I can't.” It would be wrong for me to. He insults me, sure and that fucking hurts more than any physical harm I endure. But I can't hate him. I can't hate Sasuke at all. He doesn't know it but I can see the pain and sadness in his eyes when he looks at me. Really, I just want to find out why he looks at me that way. It's not pity but it's something else indescribable and it makes me depressed. I can't hate him. I still love him.

“I like him,” I murmur as I stir my ramen around with the chopsticks. There's no way I'm going to tell a teacher about my love for Sasuke. “I want him to like me. Maybe as friends. Talking to him is hard because it always ends up in an argument. It kind of sucks. Heh...”

“Sasuke may be compensating for something and he is taking it and turning it into something negative. So he's insulting you because he's lacking something. I could find out what it is if you like.”

“Mn...nah. I can handle it. He lives with me in my dorm so I can ask him myself. This is my fight.” Technically, it wasn't a fight if it wasn't overly physical. Usually it's just two or three lines between us and we just drop it and do whatever, ignoring each other's presence. It's almost like it's part of a routine. Actually, it's annoying and I wish we could come to a truce or something. Things are a little better, sure but I wish he didn't insult me every chance he gets...

“Well alright.” Mizuki sensei says as he eats his ramen. Thankfully, he let the Sasuke topic drop and we continue eating in silence. It's weird eating with him since he's not Iruka sensei. Me and Iruka sensei can easily carry on a conversation for a while. With Mizuki sensei, it's like it drops after we hit some sort of snag. Not that I'm grateful for that this time around.

We continue eating and Mizuki sensei walks with me back to the school. Again, I'm thankful he keeps his distance because I don't want any physical contact from a vampire right now. The walk back to school was silent, not that I mind. Talking to Mizuki sensei kind of made me uncomfortable but it was most likely because he's a vampire and I don't know him personally.

Sai, Neji, and Gaara were waiting for me at the dorm when Mizuki sensei and I returned. They looked paler than I thought they could ever look when I showed up and they were immediately on their guard.

“I'm alright,” I say to them, hopefully they won't attack a teacher. “This is Mizuki sensei. He saved me from three third years who attacked me.”

“Yes, I just had to take Naruto to the hospital and made sure he ate something on the way back. He has some iron supplements so make sure he takes them over the course of this week.” It was all Mizuki sensei said before he quickly departed, leaving me alone with my friends.

“The smell of your blood was all over the place!” Gaara hissed at me, looking mortified. “We tried to find you but you were nowhere on campus. We thought someone actually...killed you...”

“I probably would have been if I hadn't been rescued. Kind of lost a lot of blood though.” I chuckled wryly.

“At least you're alright more or less, thank god... We went looking for you as soon as the emergency assembly was over.” Emergency assembly? Was it because of what happened earlier? “In case you're wondering, Headmistress Tsunade caught the culprits. Nothing can get past her but we couldn't find out who they were...”

“They were the third years. One of them I know was named Takeru, I think. The guy has terrible dyed blue hair.”

“Takeru... We'll keep an eye out for him.” Sai finally speaks before Gaara could.

“Thanks...” We stay silent for a while until Neji speaks up.

“Uchiha actually looked frantic when we went to see him and just when we were about to ask where you were, he bolted out of the dorm room.” Neji noted. I can see he's frazzled by the entire situation and with me being missing. “It seems like he was searching for you, too.”

“Was he hungry...?” I asked warily.

“No, more like he was scared for you.” Sai answered. “Terrified, actually.”

“...Really.” I murmur, perplexed and they nod. That was way more unbelievable than what I just went through. I doubt Sasuke would worry over me. I didn't forget that first day in our dorm... I'm merely food to him. Though at the same time, I want to believe Sai and Neji are actually telling the truth. Maybe I am not food to Sasuke after all. I guess that's a good thing.

“Anyway, I should head up to my room. Staying out here isn't making me feel any better.” I murmur. My friends understand. They refrain from touching me casually as we head inside the building. Neji is the one who walks me to my room this time, glaring at whoever stares in my general direction. I figure the vampires here know who's scent was floating in the air by now and I wonder if I should hide out in my dorm for a while.

“Don't worry about it. You know I and the rest of our friends will look out for you more often.” Neji reassures me. I just smile at him as a silent thank you before heading inside.

Sasuke is sitting on his bed when I walk in and he notices my bandages. The look on his face was beyond furious and I immediately look away. It was a really scary look and it brings back memories that first day when he almost bit me. I throw my things down on the floor next to my bed then throw myself onto the mattress, sighing at the dizziness I felt.

“Who attacked you?” I heard Sasuke say. He sounded as angry as his expression revealed yet his voice had a bit of hurt in it. I still don't look at his face.

“It... I don't know who they were.” I lie, not wanting to tell him as I lay on my side facing away from him. Why should I tell Sasuke who attacked me? It's not like he'll do anything. As I thought this, I remember what Sai and Neji has told me. About Sasuke being anxious when he smelled the scent of my blood in the air earlier. And he was searching for me? It's almost unbelievable but I heard that tinge of hurt in Sasuke's voice. And it felt like my own heart is hurting. Another question comes to mind when I think on it more: How does Sasuke really feel about me?

I'm in love with this vampire but I don't know if he feels the same...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Accidentally posted this chapter before editing was done... I hate posting on mobile.
> 
> Remember Mizuki from episode 1 of Naruto? Yes, that douche nozzle is making an appearance in this fanfiction, unfortunately. And the bully, Takeru is an OC of mine. He's recycled from an abandoned project (for an ex), haha... I had a difficult tkme deciding where to end this chapter but at least I managed. Barely. Next chapter will be a little fun because clubbing! :D


	7. Dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Surprise! This chapter is in Sasuke's POV~

**_ ~Sasuke's POV~ _ **

I really wonder if what I'm doing is truly for the best. I should push him away. And I know I'm being rude but it is for the best. As much as I love Naruto, I can't let him get close to me. It will only cause him more heartache and pain. I don't want him to go through that. I already caused it when we were kids and I left him. I'm not doing that again. Leaving him hurt me as well. It sucked and I cried for weeks. There was nothing to fill the void in my heart he had left. The only thing that had kept me going while I had to stay away from him was finding my brother, Itachi.

Our entire family is dead because of him. And when I finally find him, I will kill him.

I just want to have nothing holding me back while I try to find a way to have a life with Naruto someday. No one else interests me. I only want him. Sure, the smell of his blood complicates matters since he's a Jinchuriki but I want to make it work between us. I love him and I want to know if he loves me too. However, I can't ask him that. Not yet. For now, I have to watch over him. Silently. While pretending to dislike him. It's hard to do that when all I want is to be with him and protect him from harm. I thought I had seen red when his neck, arms, and wrist had fang marks on them. I was furious someone had the audacity to feed from Naruto. Someone who has been mine since the day he was born. I am definitely keeping a closer eye on him from now on.

The morning sun shines into the room and I turn away from it because it stings my eyes a little. Nothing unbearable but I find it annoying. Right now it's a Saturday. I should sleep in but I want to get some writing in today. Shifting in the bed a little, I turn away from the sunlight and sit up. I slowly get out of bed and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth and freshen up. Not that I'm going out or anything, I figure it would be in my best interests to at least smell good and look decent.

After I wash my face, I leave the bathroom and glance over at Naruto. He's still asleep. His face looks really serene and peaceful. The sunlight makes his hair shine more brightly. So beautiful. I find myself falling for him more with each passing day. This isn't good... I need to push him away yet I don't think I can keep doing that for much longer. I love him too much.

I move closer to Naruto and take in his features more closely, resisting the powerful urge to touch his hair and cheek. He still has bandages on his neck, arm, and wrist which makes me recall smelling the scent of his blood from our dorm. I'm still livid at whoever fed from him. They won't live to see another day when I find out who they are. Unfortunately, Headmistress Tsunade wouldn't give me any details on who since I wouldn't particularly give her a reason to why I'm so adamant about finding the culprit. Especially after that emergency assembly she held shortly after Naruto's scent washed over the entire campus grounds. She didn't reveal who was bitten but I and Naruto's friends knew who it really was. We didn't dare reveal that it was actually Naruto's scent that was in the air.

It took hours for the scent to fade away and every one of the vampire students to calm down. Jeez, one would know how a human smells or even tasted one before... My vampire brethren's behavior was absolutely appalling when I saw them act like mindless beasts. All because of a single human's blood. Though Naruto isn't just some human to me. He isn't just a Jinchuriki. And he sure as hell isn't a monster. He is Naruto. Someone I love more than anything in the world.

I'm going to protect what's mine. I'll protect Naruto. From everyone who may hurt him. This is the promise I made to myself after finding out what he was many years ago. He is my light and I intend to protect him.

Naruto began to stir a little and I move away from him quickly then head to my desk. Pretending I wasn't just watching him sleeping, I had powered up my laptop and waited for it to boot up. I sign in as soon as the welcome screen loads and I hear Naruto waking up. I stare at him until his eyes open and I turn my attention back to my laptop and pull up a program I frequently use for writing. My ears are still trained on his movements as he gets out of bed and walks past me to go to the bathroom. My mind is racing, wondering if his friends will come to pick him up. He is going clubbing later after all. I try to push my worries about him to the side while I began typing away at the keys. When I hear him come out of the bathroom minutes later, smelling clean from taking a good shower, I exchange a casual good morning with him which kind of has him taken aback. It's kind of cute. He recovers and responds to my good morning with his own. Then he goes to get dressed.

I keep my eyes on the screen while I type as he finishes getting ready to leave. I figure he's getting breakfast so I keep myself from telling him to be careful. Breakfast is usually held in each common room of the dorms. Personally, I'll grab a bite later than that but I'll wait until he gets back. While waiting for Naruto to return, I keep working on a random story, my thoughts still on him. To my relief, he finally returns and I hear someone else's voice. Neji Hyuga? I figure he was just walking Naruto back. He and Gaara are the most protective over him. It kind of makes me happy but a bit jealous since protecting Naruto is my job.

Naruto sits down on the bed and starts eating his breakfast. I dress in something more presentable but still comfortable and quietly leave the dorm. I am hungry so I'll get an omelet with a little bit of animal blood inside of it. After getting my breakfast, I return to the dorm, relieved to see Naruto is still there and we continue the rest of the day as we were.

Night soon fell and I hear a knock at the door. Naruto is in the mist of getting ready and I am listening to my music. The clothes he's wearing is very casual and suited for clubbing. He's wearing dark pants with a chain attached with a bright orange shirt with a red spiral on it dead center along with a matching studded wristband on his wrist. I try not to feel angry as I figure out why he's wearing just that one. I watch Naruto rush over to the door and soon greets Gaara, Neji and Sai happily. I'm sitting on the bed and I see his two friends are dressed to go out. They are definitely going clubbing. I wonder if I should go too. Not with them since Naruto probably doesn't want me to. I just want to keep a close eye on the one I love. Nothing wrong with that. I sound like a stalker but after what happened this past week, I can't leave Naruto alone.

Naruto soon left but not before giving me a hesitant wave. He is so adorable... I stare at the door for several minutes after it closed. I'm debating if I should get ready and go to the club and watch over him. If he spots me, I can say I'm bored. A believable excuse and it's what I would say anyway if I do happen to be at a club or party on a Saturday night.

Already decided, I turned off my music and pulled my earbuds out of my ears. I set my music player on the bed and hopped off of it before heading to the closet. What to wear... Usually I don't have trouble finding what I desire to wear but tonight is especially difficult. Maybe Naruto won't spot me in the dark club but if he does, I want to look flawless for him. Eventually I got fed up with looking through my clothes and just pulled out a black short-sleeved shirt with an intricate pattern around the hem of it. The jeans I pull out immediately after are onyx, stretched and faded but still comfortable to wear and they fit to my form. Perfect for clubbing because dancing requires for one to be fluid and not constricted in clothing that's too tight. I change into my clothes then put on black matching wristbands before I pull out my jacket. It's cold out tonight but I am fully aware it will be hot in the club. At least there is a place to hang your coats at the door of this particular club.

I grab my regular essentials when I leave the dorm: my wallet, keys, and cellphone. Then I pocket the keys in my jacket pocket and my cellphone and wallet in my pants pocket. Good thing my phone is smaller than most smartphones so it could fit in my pants. It's kind of odd when I start feeling a little excited when I leave the dorm then the school grounds and head into the city.

Realistically, I could be at the club in a blink of an eye but I feel like enjoying the sights around me tonight. The bustling city people, the bright lights, the stars shimmering in the sky. Normal humans wouldn't be able to see the stars within the city but I can see the stars in the sky as clear as day. They twinkle brightly and I find them beautiful. Even more because I like to watch the stars whenever they're visible. When I was away from school for three weeks, I watched the stars frequently. It usually eased my thoughts until I couldn't bear to be away from Naruto any longer. So I came back. His scent is still overwhelming but I can deal with it. I love him and I can't see him as food.

Knowing Naruto is probably at the club by now, I stop staring at the sky then started walking again, a little faster this time. I walk deep into the heart of the city when I start feeling the music thumping through the ground. I'm close to the club. Walking faster, I reach my destination within seconds. The club, Footloose, is a place where anyone who wants to party frequents. It is popular among our age group as well, it seems. However, no one speaks of it at school because everyone does a lot of things at that club they can never do on school grounds. A lot of sex, drugs, blood drinking, and underage drinking happens in that club. Just a place for us and everyone to cut loose and have a good time. I go here sometimes too, but it hardly satisfies me to do so.

Still, I head inside, hanging my coat at the door as one of the attendants at the entrance asked if I was drinking tonight. I gave her a maybe and she just counted that as a simple “yes.” Then she put a thin plastic purple wristband on my left wrist. I went past the four bouncers at the entrance then entered the club, the music growing louder as soon as I opened the door. One of the songs playing as I walk inside is by Knife Party. Their stuff is pretty good and I sometimes listen to some of their songs while I write. There are some people either taking drugs or having sex in the corner of the entire place. I think it's a bit indecent but at the same time, I expected to see it in this type of environment.

I had spotted Naruto off at the bar with three of his friends. One of them being the werewolf. I think his name is Kiba Inuzuka. I can smell that one from where I'm standing and my nose wrinkles in disapproval slightly. Not that I have anything against their kind, but they just smell really off to me. Some vampires like werewolf blood but not me. I guess it all comes down to preference in the end. Makes no difference to me.

Naruto looks happy while talking to Kiba and they push each other around playfully while taking a few shots of vodka. I'm curious to what they're talking about so I head to the bar as well. I order something light. Strawberry orange malt liquor. I drink it while watching Naruto discreetly. He is still tossing back drinks like they are water. At least they're not vodka shots. Naruto may be a Jinchuriki but he's still human. He shouldn't try to drink anyone under the table. Especially against someone who isn't human like him. I keep watch while ordering a few more drinks then decide to head out to the dance floor.

Another song from Knife Party is still playing and I start dancing to it as soon as I am near the middle of the dance floor. I hope he's looking my way as I move with the beat of the music, letting my movements flow with it. I almost lose myself in the rhythm.

A sweet scent suddenly envelops me and I turn around only to see Naruto coming towards me. Good, my dancing worked even though he's still pretty drunk. He still dances well with the music as he advances. I'm expecting him, dancing and hopefully we can dance together. If that's what he is approaching me for.

“Hey, want to dance with me?” he asks me, leaning in close to my ear so I could hear him better. I can hear him just fine but I still don't move away.

“Sure,” I answer back, the alcohol is kind of taking its effect. I'm only a little buzzed as Naruto and I resume moving along with the thumping base. Naruto is definitely drunk but his dancing is very good and fluid. It's almost like he's water and I worry a little that he may wash away but thankfully he won't. We move together in time with the music and I feel a few eyes on us. Fortunately, my attention is only on Naruto. For some reason his dancing is a little seductive as he purposely moves closer to me, attempting to feel a connection. Naruto wrapped his arms around my shoulders as his dancing becomes a little more limited like this. He must be really drunk to the point he doesn't realize he's dancing with someone he doesn't recognize right away.

A new song begins and I could hear the smile in his sighs. I recognize this one too. I've heard Naruto play it a few times despite having on headphones. I think it's a remix one of Rozalla's songs by Aquagen. It seems it is Naruto's favorite as he starts singing the opening and he pulls away to look at my face while swaying to the beat of the song with me.

“You're really beautiful...” he says, smiling warmly at me. Yeah, he is definitely drunk. I don't think he recognizes me. Just like he doesn't remember I was the boy he has loved for eight years. I feel a tinge of sadness in my chest and attempt to smile back at him instead of showing it.

“Thank you.” I murmur to him, touching his cheek for a brief moment. We start dancing again and Naruto turns away from me only to pull me across the dance floor. Moments later after weaving through the crowd, half dancing and half walking, Naruto and I end up in an area not too crowded. Our dance resumes there only to become more intimate and us partially grinding against each other. His scent has become maddening in the last few minutes... My throat feels like it's scorching when I willingly inhale the scent that has haunted my memories. It only comes down to one thing when I smell Naruto's scent.

Delicious. He smells absolutely delicious.

My tongue drags itself across the skin of his neck and I feel him shiver in delight as a result. I'm hungry for him. But...at the same time, I feel like his blood wouldn't be enough. I want him, I love him, I want him to feel the same for me. This goes beyond desiring his blood. I want Naruto entirely. I wish to keep him safe. All of these things I want for him overrides my desire to drink his blood. Because I love him more than anything.

Before I knew it, I found my lips against his and twined my fingers in his hair. My throat feels like it's like an ongoing inferno but it's worth it. Even more worth it when I feel Naruto returning my kiss after being stunned for a moment. It was a little off but he's drunk so I'll allow that to pass this time. I flinched when I felt Naruto slip his tongue past my lips into my mouth. Clearly he wanted to taste me and I don't really resist against the sudden intrusion. Instead, I allow him to taste me. There is a hint of rum in his taste but I taste mostly Naruto. So warm and bright. Like the sun.

A huge part of me hopes he doesn't run his tongue across my fangs because I don't think I can control myself otherwise. Hunger and desire are not good combinations... Along with every other emotion I'm feeling for this particular human boy. I really want him and the alcohol in my system, clouding my senses slightly causes me to grind into him. His breath hitches and so does mine. Our obvious need hardening in our pants become more prominent. How lewd. I had seen people acting this way when I came in here and thought it was indecent. Yet, I'm here doing the same thing with a human boy. Unlike these people, Naruto isn't some stranger to me.

Though my feelings for him are completely one-sided, unfortunately.

I forced myself to stop our incessant grinding and pulled away from him. He stared at me with confusion and concern in his beautiful blue eyes. It was then I gave him a reassuring smile.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing this.” I murmur loud enough for him to hear.

“Why's that? Are you in love with someone?” he asks, obviously sounding a little disappointed.

“Yeah... He's someone very special.” I look into his eyes then placed a kiss gently on his forehead.

 _'He is you.'_ My chest aches when I touch his forehead with my own and lace our fingers through one another. It hurts even more when Naruto looks more lost than he had before at my answer.

“Shouldn't we have fun anyway?” he asks, kissing my lips lightly. “This club... Footloose, it's like a dream. We enter a world that's our own.”

“I know that.” I let out a sigh as I pull myself away from him and held his hand. “I had an amazing time. Really. But I can't kiss you again until you regain your lost memories...of us.”

I didn't register the confusion in his expression as I turned on my heal and flitted away from him. It feels as though my heart is breaking again. After grabbing my jacket at the door, I left the club and headed towards the outskirts of Konoha, feeling the thirst rise within me. Clearly I need to hunt.

———

Naruto hasn't returned to our dorm room yet. It's a good thing since I'm covered in animal blood. If I was a human, I would be profiled as a murderer. Usually I'm not so sloppy when I feed from animals...or any creature. My emotions are unstable. And I'm slightly buzzed from the alcohol, still. I must have fed from five carnivorous animals. I don't know; I've lost count. At least I don't feel parched anymore. I walk to the bathroom, stripping myself of my partially bloody clothes on the way and left them on the floor. It's not until I feel the warm stream of the shower soaking my body I start to relax, the events from tonight still fresh in my mind.

I lightly touch my lips as I remember who had kissed them, a slight blush warming my cheeks. Guilt washes over me as I remembered I also kissed him while he was flat out drunk. He probably won't remember what happened tonight or who even kissed him. My love for Naruto is like no other. Our relationship is...debatable now that we aren't hostile towards each other. Well at least I'm not hostile towards him intentionally. I can't push him away any longer. I want him more than anything. Which is why I hope he remembers me and realize I'm the one he loves.

While lost in my thoughts, the shower starts to turn a little cold. I should hurry and clean off the caked on bloodstains off my neck and chest. I lather up my body with soap and scrub myself clean until the blood washes off. The scent fades as soon as it mingles with the water and goes down the drain. I rinse myself then turn the shower off, wrapping a towel around my waist as I step out of the bathroom. He still isn't back... I am a little worried but I figure Naruto is still partying with his friends. Letting out a weary sigh, I pull the towel off my waist and dry myself off then towel dried my hair. It was a little fluffy in the end but it'll go back to normal in the morning. I change into my night clothes and crawl into bed. I rather not listen to music until one of Naruto's friends brings him back here.

I anxiously lie in my bed as I listen out for Naruto for the next several hours. Just before 5 a.m., I hear someone shushing Naruto who is mumbling something incoherently. He is still really drunk... I quickly get out of bed and grab a bottled water and set it on his night table and wait for him to walk in. I wonder who is bringing him back. It's not someone I know so I'm on my guard, of course.

The door opens and I see a white haired man bringing Naruto into the room and he sees me. “Ah, you must be Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto's roommate.” I nod. Oh, he's a teacher here and I think I remember hearing his name is Mizuki... “Well, I found him passed out at the bar at the club so I thought I should bring him here.”

“Oh... Well. That's nice of you.” I say, the relief in my voice couldn't be suppressed.

“Let's get him into bed, shall we?” Mizuki sensei asks as I move over to Naruto and help the teacher get him into his bed. I pull off Naruto's shoes before lifting his legs onto the bed and covering his body with the blankets.

“Why didn't his friends bring him back here, sensei?”

“They seemed to be busy having fun and I happened to be at the club so I decided to take Naruto back here.” For some reason, that sounds really off. No teacher would be out on a Saturday night...and at a club no less. Not this late anyway. I hide my suspicion well as I listened to his explanation. Naruto groaned in his sleep and my attention is divided so I can focus on him a little more.

“Thanks for bringing him back. He and I are...somewhat friends but I wouldn't want him to be left somewhere alone.”

“Of course.” Glad he understands. I'll have to talk to Naruto's friends as soon as possible. They shouldn't have left him but at the same time, it seems strange for Mizuki sensei to find Naruto and bring him here without letting his friends know. Mizuki sensei starts to leave then turns to face me as he is half way out the door.

“By the way, Sasuke? Never let Naruto go anywhere alone. Someone may just take advantage of him because of what he is.” he says to me, his lips curving in a way that makes my skin crawl. What the hell was that warning for?

I gave him a pointed look as he finally leaves, shutting the door behind him. It takes me several long moments of staring at the door before I finally turned my attention to Naruto completely. He looks like he has been drugged but he doesn't do that sort of stuff. The dobe just drank a lot. Mizuki sensei's warning repeated itself in my head as I run my fingers through Naruto's blond hair.

I feel uneasy. Like something bad is going to happen. I don't intend to let anything happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** So I found that I like scenes I can incorporate music into and my one of my favorites is 'Everybody's Free (to Feel Good)' by Aquagen feat. Rozalla. I just had to have that in at least one fanfiction of mine~ I had been writing this chapter sort of nonstop because clubbing scenes are fun. :D Naruto and Sasuke should not be drinking since they are underage. Legal age to drink in Japan is 20 after all. I shouldn't talk because I drank a bit when I was their age. But it was with friends....at their house, and once on school grounds. So yeah. No one in the U.S. shouldn't drink before 21 anyway. lol
> 
> (Please don't ask about the club name. It was related to an old movie from the 1980's I watched once fairly recently. And I was unable to think of anything better.)
> 
> Wish I could have made this chapter longer but I had to end it where it is, unfortunately.


	8. An Omen

**_ ~Naruto's POV~ _ **

Sasuke has been really weird lately and I have no idea why. He's been nicer...well as nice as someone like him can ever get considering how much of an ice prince he is to everyone around here. Ever since I was attacked almost two weeks ago, Sasuke has been watching me more. It's starting to creep me out. When I woke up with a killer headache and slight nausea, I see him walking into our dorm with breakfast. It took me moments to realize that half the food was for me along with the bottled water he had left on my nightstand. I'm kind of hesitant to eat because I don't feel so hot.

I am going to puke... I dash off to the bathroom and I grip each side of the toilet as I empty everything that is in my stomach into the toilet. Gross. I guess that is what I get for getting so drunk last night. Hanging out with Kiba has it's bad points even though we are such good friends. When I could finally breathe again, I wiped my mouth with some tissue then tossed it into the toilet, quickly flushing it. I rinse my mouth out with water before brushing my teeth and freshening up. No amount of that could make me look any less haggard so I just left the bathroom. Sasuke is still there, waiting for me with the food and painkillers as I go back to my bed to lay down.

“Naruto, do you think you can eat something?” Sasuke asks me, causing me to stare back at him in confusion and shock. “You did drink a lot last night, so...”

Oh right. My memory from last night is hazy at best. I don't think I can recall what happened either. Everything is such a blur. A mass cluster of choppy memories. It's nothing like me not being able to remember the boy from before because this time alcohol had been involved. I sat upright carefully then grabbed the bottled water and slowly drank it. Sasuke offered me painkillers for my headache and I quietly took them despite my doubts about him. Part of me thinks he is going to be a dick and tell me how awful I look. Today doesn't seem to be the case. Or at least this moment anyway. He offered the food and I reluctantly took it. I feel like the nausea has completely gone away so I feel a faint hunger in my stomach. I guess I should eat.

“Thanks,” I say in a hesitant voice, attempting to keep my eyes away from Sasuke. I take a bite of the food he has gotten me. He had brought back some toast, and an omelet and rice. The food is still warm and very delicious and the omelet melts in my mouth. I try not to scarf it all down since I'm in Sasuke's presence. He would probably think I'm some slob and I don't want him to think any less of me than he already does.

As I continue eating quietly, I can still feel Sasuke watching me. It's already uncomfortable between us and it only proceeds to get more prominent... I can't take it.

I swallow a bite of the omelet and rice. “Why do you keep staring at me?”

“No reason. Just making sure you're alright.” He says in a casual tone that doesn't sound rude or condescending. I can't tell how he's feeling.

“It's really not like you to act like this towards me. I mean, I doubt I have ever given you any reason to like me or respect me.” I take another bite of food, purposely pausing to talk for a little before asking him, “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“I felt like it. I'm not totally heartless, Naruto.” He rose to his feet then went to the closet to grab something to wear for the day. Sasuke flitted to the bathroom and soon came out fully dressed then grabbed the things he needed. “Enjoy your food and make sure to take those iron supplements. See you later.”

He then left the dorm. I wonder where he is going. Part of me hopes I didn't upset him or something. I can't stop the worry that rises within me. It is probably not my business to do that anyway.

After I finished eating, I threw away my trash and cleaned my side of the dorm a little. Maybe Sasuke would have liked for me to do that since I had been putting it off and hopefully it will lift his sour mood. I still felt a little antsy so I leave my dorm and head down to the common room. My friends are in there so we hang out and play video games for a while. It turned out to be a fun morning which then transitioning into the afternoon. It was then we went to the mall and loitered around there for the rest of the day. By the time curfew was approaching, we went back to the dorms. Sasuke was back and typing on his computer. He heard me come in and greeted me. I shyly greeted him back then changed into my nightclothes in the bathroom. An hour after I got back, we both went to bed.

———

Half way through the week, the harassment starts up again. My friends become increasingly worried about me and weirdly enough, Sasuke too. Neji told me Sasuke came to him sounding terrified when he found more bite marks on my arms from the kids at school. Sometimes the humans join in ganging up on me. I have bruises covering my body which usually heal up in a day or so. Doesn't mean I'm any less safer. As a result, my friends start accompanying me to each of my classes, including lunch. At least one of them is with me whenever I have to work at Ichiraku's. The protection of them helps but I can't help but feel like I'm being coddled too much. So I ended up venting while Neji sits in one of the stools, reading while he waits for me to complete my shift.

“I don't get why I can't just go home by myself this time.” I whined, letting him know clearly how tired I was from being coddled.

“You're not serious with that question, right?” Neji asked me, his eyes never left his book.

“Yes, I am. I can defend myself, you know.”

“Against humans.”

“I can defend myself against vampires too.”

“Naruto, no offense but you don't have a great track record of ever succeeding with that.”

I scoff as I continue cooking ramen for the customer who ordered a moment ago, feeling irritated. For a few minutes, I don't say anything to Neji while I serve the customer and tell him I hope he enjoys the ramen, smiling. Of course I'm still miffed at Neji for that comment even if it was true.

“Okay, so I don't do so well in defending myself against vampires. I can probably slip away if it was just two of them. But a group of three or more is a bit much.”

“Naruto,” Neji sighed. “I know you don't like us hovering around you constantly but it is for your own good. Besides, Uchiha also asked us to do this too.”

“Sasuke? Why is that? Me and him hardly talk.” I pretend to clean the stove so I'm facing away from Neji. The blush that had started creeping onto my cheeks because of Sasuke would be hard to hide from my friend. “B-Besides, he shouldn't worry about me. And neither should you and the guys. I've been fine for a while. A few days, even.” Well sort of. The human students kind of gang up on me but I usually come out partially unscathed.

“I see.” Neji said before changing the subject. “So how are things with Uchiha? Are you two getting along well? Because he seems to be protective of you as much as we are.”

“I guess we are. When did you and Sasuke become best buds anyway? You're talking about him more than I do.”

“Hm. True. We have been talking for a bit since he came back. He and I eventually came to a mutual agreement we should protect you. Plus, Gaara and Sai agree with this arrangement. It is one of the reasons why I'm taking you to and from work.”

“As my bodyguard.”

“Precisely.”

A customer comes into the shop and I take their order. While I prepare to make the ramen, I quickly question Neji about Sasuke. Just hearing that they are somehow getting along is really weird to me. Not that I'm worried or anything, I just find it a little unsettling. Sasuke doesn't really have a great track record when it comes to me. Him being rude, almost attacking me on that first day... Wait, those are only two things but my friends are protective of me, so...

“Neji, is it bad for me to want to be near Sasuke when he is a vampire too?”

“I can't say since he has proven he doesn't want to hurt you but I can say that it isn't a bad thing. Well, considering how you are still spending time with your vampire friends. Including myself.” I chuckle at this. He has a point.

“I want to be near him. He can push me away or dislike me all he wants but I still want to be near him.”

“That's understandable since you still love him.”

“I don't love Sasuke...” I lie, trying to keep my feelings under wraps and failing.

“Naruto, really?” Obviously Neji saw right through me. “I can't say too much but something tells me Uchiha may feel the same way about you.”

I almost drop the chopsticks I was using to stir the ramen. “...What?”

“It is just a feeling I have. The way he looks at you...is different from anyone else.” He continues as I felt his eyes on me. “After talking to him about you, his mood changes into something...bittersweet yet happy.” For some reason, it's too embarrassing to make eye contact with Neji when he reads me and also Sasuke thoroughly like we're books.

 _'Really...'_ Honestly, I have caught him looking at me with such sad eyes. Worried. Sometimes irritated. I haven't seen anything resembling happiness. I almost doubt Neji's words but deep down, I know he would not lie to me. Neji is reserved but he will tell everyone what is on his mind without hesitation. That's why I can't doubt his words.

“I guess I am glad he doesn't hate me. I still like to know why he acts like he does sometimes.” Though that wasn't the case in the last two weeks, I think.

“You have to ask Uchiha that yourself. I may tell you what I'm thinking but I rather not say what he told me. Not that Uchiha and I are close friends but I am not one to betray someone's secrets.”

“Fair enough.” I am insanely curious but I can't badger Neji for the answers I want. So I drop it. Then I decide to change the subject a little while I serve the customer their ramen. I prop up against the counter so I can chat more freely with Neji. It is a slow evening so I can do this when the occasion happens. Our conversations turned away from Sasuke, thankfully. My face has been tinged red the entire time which gave away my feelings for Sasuke even more. At least Neji won't tease me about it like I figure Sai and probably Gaara would. I really don't need that. While talking, I did my homework, with Neji's recommendation that I do at least some of it. Good thing I don't have much to do for school.

Work was quiet for another hour so Teuchi and Ayame told me to go home and that they were going to close up. It's time for me to return to the dorms. Neji and I walk back in silence, feeling all talked out. Pretty much like him to do that. He's kind of an introvert despite being out with us to the club recently. That's okay with me. I'm fine with how he is even if he can read me like a book...

We got back to the dorms, beating the late evening crowd and we went our separate ways when we got to our floor in the first year boys' dorm. I said a quick goodbye to Neji then dashed off to my dorm. I had expected to see Sasuke in there but our dorm was empty. I wonder if he had left to run errands. Just as I went to sit on my bed, I saw a note on my nightstand and I picked it up.

_If I'm not back by the time you get here, I have gone to hunt. Don't do anything reckless. I'll be back soon._

_—Sasuke_

I kind of wonder if he does talk to Neji because he is weirdly conscious about my safety. It kind of makes me happy Sasuke is looking out for me in his own way. If he does like me the way I think he does, then I can talk to him about it. I hope I can do that soon. It will be a while before Sasuke returns but I don't know how long he has been out either. So I take my night clothes into the bathroom so I can take a shower. I strip out of my clothes and turn on the water, checking the temperature until it was just right and step under the constant warm stream of water. The shower feels so nice after being so active today. It soothes my aching muscles.

The shower feels good but I don't want to linger and use up all the hot water. I get out of the shower and dried off before changing into my clothes. As soon as I walk out of the bathroom, I saw Sasuke sitting on the bed. He noticed me then greeted me in an uncertain tone.

“How was work?” he asked. “Did you get home alright?”

“Yeah, I did. And work was fine.” I answered as I tried keeping my voice as casual as I could. “So how was your hunt? Did you feed from any...humans?” Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised since I figure vampires love to drink human blood the most. It kind of makes me uncomfortable but if that's Sasuke's preference, I guess it's fine as long as he doesn't try to feed from me without my permission.

“No, I didn't.”

 _'What?'_ I stared at him disbelievingly. Sasuke could see that I am surprised and very skeptical by this bit of information so he tried explaining himself.

“I don't feed from humans. I haven't since the beginning of school. Unless you count drinking donated blood sometimes, I never fed from a human since that time.”

“My friends say donated blood tastes like rotten vomit. How come you don't drink human blood? And what do you actually drink...or hunt for?”

“Well, they are not totally wrong about that. Donated human blood is an acquired taste. Depends on the blood type. I like Type O more than the others. Whether it is Type O negative or Type O positive, it doesn't matter.” Sasuke explained casually. “But I rarely have donated blood if I can help it. Most of the time I drink animal blood. I hunt for the carnivorous animals.”

He stops right there because the conversation was getting a little awkward for him to explain his typical vampire diet. It's kind of awkward for me too because I'm human. Obviously Sasuke does eat human food but at the same time, I know he needs blood too. This is really getting awkward and I walk over to my bed with the towel sitting on my shoulders. I look over at Sasuke who seems to be curious about something so I wait for him to talk.

“So it must be uncomfortable staying with me, still.” he assumes and I shake my head.

“No. I don't think I'm uncomfortable staying in the same dorm as you,” I shrug my shoulders. Living in the same dorm room as Sasuke has been unbearable for a while but things have been good between us recently. It's still awkward because I still like him. And now I have questions for him. Questions I had forgotten until now along with some new ones. “So why don't you feed from humans? Have you lost your taste for them?”

“In a way, yes. I can't feed from a human each time I am hungry for blood because I don't want to seem terrifying.” He chuckles. “Also, I don't want to hurt you.”

“But I'm just a human. Why wouldn't you want to hurt me? It's not like I'm important to you.”

“I think you underestimate your importance to those around you too often... Your friends don't want anything to happen to you. And...I'm the same.”

“But we hardly know each other. A month before, we never knew of each other's existence. I don't know if I can believe that you actually care for me of all people. And considering how you were a total dick to me since you came back—” I stop myself, not wanting to get into an argument with Sasuke. It's almost bedtime anyway so I try to mend the tension I probably formed between us quickly. I don't want to wake up in the morning in a foul mood because I fought with Sasuke.

“Never mind. Forget I even said anything.” I get under the blankets and lay down in my bed then. “I'll see you in the morning, Sasuke.” I murmur, turning away from him. I can't look at him in his face or I may say something we will both regret. Then he will hate me and I will end up hating him. It hurts to think that he would hate me for whatever reason. I try not to cry as I will myself to fall asleep.

———

Sasuke and I haven't spoken since that light argument we had a couple of days ago other than a few greetings. Whenever one of us is in the dorm, the other leaves after grabbing some essential things. If he was in the dorm when I come back from like classes or work, I try to find some excuse to leave again so things won't be so awkward. Even if things are already awkward between us. Something needs to be done about that soon but Sasuke is not someone I can reason with. Neji told me Sasuke was worried about me when I was attacked the first time. Then again when something like the first time happened again recently. And Neji tells me Sasuke may have feelings for me just like I have feelings for him. Sasuke being worried over me of all people was more believable than him possibly liking me. So I try to put my feelings for him on the back burner since forgetting about them completely is impossible.

My friends try to get me to make amends to Sasuke since apparently it is my fault we aren't speaking to each other. Can you really blame me? I was almost eaten by Sasuke. And he goes missing for three weeks at the beginning of the school year. When he finally comes back, he's a total dick to me and he tries to say he's stopped feeding from humans because of me? I'm not buying it. So until I can figure out what Sasuke wants with me, I won't talk to him. Hopefully by then, we won't end up in a light argument.

Despite my attempts to avoid Sasuke, I still find myself staring at him when he's not looking. When I'm in the off-campus art classes with Gaara and Sai, I end up drawing Sasuke. Sometimes just his face but most of the time, I draw him half or full body. My two friends catch me drawing Sasuke before I could before telling me I need to talk to him. Honestly, I don't want to do that. Not yet. And I manage to avoid doing that and speaking to Sasuke for the next week and a half.

The protection of my friends still didn't let up and I had grown very fed up at this point. I'm feeling like I'm being suffocated. Fortunately, I'm with my human friends: Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee while we're out in the city. It's a Friday; another chance for us to unwind and have a little fun after a difficult week at school. We were heading to an all-you-can-eat sushi and grill bar at Choji's request when I spot Mizuki sensei. I tell my friends I left my cellphone back at the dorm and instead go over to where Mizuki sensei is at which happens to be near another restaurant.

“Yo, Mizuki sensei!” I call out to him. He turns around and smiles at me.

“Naruto, fancy seeing you around here,” he greeted exuberantly. “Are you out and about with your friends?”

I nod. “Sort of. But I needed to get away from them for a little bit. I wanted some time to myself, you know?”

“Well, I'm talking to you so you're really not alone, technically.” He chuckles and I try to refrain from rolling my eyes at him. Teachers have a way of being sarcastic with you for no reason and it's irritating. I can't stop the displeased sigh that slips out from my lips. “Sorry. Why did you need to get away from your friends? For someone as sunny as you, I figure you would love being surrounded by people.”

“True but it's too constant... I feel like I'm being coddled.”

“Maybe your friends' coddling you is their way of wanting to protect you.”

“But I don't need protecting!” I snap. My mind finally catches up with what I did, and I felt a little bad for snapping at Mizuki sensei. He is a teacher... “Sorry.”

“No, it's alright. I get it. You're frustrated with being surrounded all the time like you're a little child. I may be a vampire but I understand where you're coming from on this.” he says. “When I was a kid, a few years younger than you, I was in a fragile state for a while. I was sick and my family hovered over me all the time. It was frustrating.”

Listening to Mizuki sensei talk about his family makes me feel a little envious. He sounds like he's complaining about his parents hovering over him too much. To me, that sounds like his parents are showing their worries to him. His parents loved and cared about him. As someone who didn't have any parents, I find that something a kid shouldn't take advantage of or say it's a hassle to be coddled by them.

“I think they just wanted to take care of you so you'll be a healthy person, Mizuki sensei.” I tell him as I lean against the wall. “I really wish I had parents to care for me like that but they died when I was born.”

“My condolences. I'm sure they would be proud of you, Naruto. Dealing with those who are unfair to you because of you being a Jinchuriki.”

“Yeah... I hope so. All I ever get praised for is being the monster who almost leveled the entire city even when I didn't do that.” I sighed, glancing up at the sky. “Even if the next thing is a pet peeve of mine, I rather for people to tell me I smell good rather than being called a monster.”

“Your friends don't seem to see you as such a thing.”

“That's why they are my friends. They see me for me I couldn't have asked for a better bunch of friends. Human and vampire and werewolf.” I didn't forget about Kiba since he's one of my best friends. Despite the fact he got me completely wasted a while ago. My wolf friend is definitely a bad influence and I chuckle ruefully at that fact. I don't care, really. Kiba is still awesome to me.

“And what of Sasuke? Doesn't he count in this equation of people who accept you?”

“I'm not sure... I would like to think so.”

“Are you two fighting?”

“Well, kind of. I don't know what I should say to him all the time. He acts like he knew me for a long time yet we haven't known each other before the first day of school. It's weird but...” I sigh as I watched the clouds go by. The sun is going to start setting any minute.

“But?”

“With Sasuke, there is this weird, nostalgia feeling. I don't know why it is coming from him but it is. So I wonder if he is the person I loved since I was a kid.”

“So you think Sasuke is somehow tied to your past in some way.”

“I don't know... I kind of think so but I am doubting this. Mostly, I'm hoping he is because the romantic attraction to Sasuke I have is undeniable.” I don't know why I'm telling Mizuki sensei this when I haven't talked to my friends about it at all. But the words kept coming out. “I love him. Every time I think about him, I feel like he is the only thing that matters. Why I want to keep going. I can deal with everyone harassing me if he's near me even more. How he feels about me, I think it's the same but I can't really be sure until I ask him.”

“Do you think he doesn't like you because of your being a Jinchuriki?”

“Sasuke... I don't think he totally dislikes me but he doesn't like me either. He's neutral.” Saying this out loud kind of hurts. Even though I hadn't technically asked Sasuke if he hates me for what I am, I still hope he doesn't harbor some sort of animosity because of that. I don't want him to hate me. He doesn't have to love me the way I love him. We could just be friends. I just hope he doesn't hate me. That's all...

I should go back to the dorm about now. While it's still light out. I did ditch my friends earlier so I'll apologize to them later if I can. I hoist myself off the wall then turn to face Mizuki sensei who seems to be thinking about something.

“I must have rambled too much. Sorry. Anyway, I should get back to my dorm.” I tell him.

“I'll walk you back there.” he offered.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it's better if a teacher is with you to keep you safe. It would be a pleasure, Naruto.”

I smile at him slightly then start walking back to the school. We're not far from it but I walk a little speedily so I can get there faster. My friends are probably panicking because I eluded them. Not something I was supposed to do considering the situation. Yeah, I know I will have to apologize soon enough if not later. Thankfully, it doesn't take us long to get to the school. Traffic in the city was still a little light and I approached the boys' dorm, feeling a sense of home wash over me. I said my goodbyes to Mizuki sensei then went inside so I can go up to my dorm. After our conversation, I don't know how to feel when I see Sasuke again but I feel like I should talk to him more calmly. Well, after I accused him of not knowing me.

My heartbeat accelerated when I put the key in the lock to our dorm room and opened it. Sasuke is there, sitting at his desk with the chair facing towards me. Was he waiting for me to come back? I slowly close the door and think I'm going to avoid him by making a beeline for the bathroom but my feet stop a few feet away from him.

“Um...hi.” I say, sounding unsure.

“Hey... I thought you were coming back earlier because I wanted to talk to you.” He told me, his stare is rather angry. I avoid his eyes.

“I had to get some time to myself and I bumped into Mizuki sensei. We ended up talking for a little bit. It was nice.”

“Naruto, I don't think you should talk to that man anymore. He's dangerous.” Hearing Sasuke say this was weird but it was even weirder when he said a teacher is dangerous. Why is Mizuki sensei dangerous? It can't be because he is a vampire. For Sasuke, that would be like the pot calling the kettle black... Still, I need to question Sasuke about that statement.

“Why shouldn't I hang out with him? You know most of my friends are not human, right?” I ask, he nods before his expression turned grave.

“Naruto, you have an uncanny ability to not realize what is dangerous and what isn't dangerous,” Sasuke answers before continuing. “Granted, spending time with non human beings like vampires and werewolves is fairly dangerous. However, when we care about that human a lot, we don't harm them at all. Unlike those who care for humans, Mizuki is very dangerous.”

“Why is he the most dangerous out of all the vampires I spend time with? It's not like my safety is threatened any less when I'm with my friends...and you.”

“It's just a feeling I have.” Sasuke murmurs as he lets out a sigh. “Seriously, stay away from that man. He may act like a friend but he has ulterior motives!”

“Not every vampire has ulterior motives, Sasuke.” I snap at him.

“You haven't seen him show his true colors, Naruto!” Sasuke yelled at me before quickly catching up to what he said. “Sorry.”

I don't say anything as I look away from him. He is strangely adamant about Mizuki being a bad person. If he was, he would have done something well before Sasuke warned me about him. So why is Sasuke saying something about it now? And why is he even pushing on this issue anyway? I'm not important to him. He knows this too.

“Naruto.” I heard him say as I still kept my eyes away from his face, refusing to meet his eyes. What surprised me next is when I felt something touch my cheek. Warm. Oh, it's his hand. I'm forced to meet his eyes and what I see in them surprises me and I feel my cheeks heating up. He's worried and I also see something else I can't describe in them...

“You have no idea how important you are...” he murmurs so lowly that I can barely hear what he says. I can't help but lean into his touch and I rest my hand on top of the one he's using to touch my cheek. I can't stop the feelings that begin to swell inside of me.

I love him. I love Sasuke so much. Even if he's not the boy I knew and loved eight years ago, I can't deny the feelings I have for Sasuke. It's impossible. And I know he feels the same now that he is in front of me, staring at me in a way no one else can see. He doesn't even look at any girls or other guys that way. Only me. I'm happy...yet I'm scared. I hope he isn't playing me. That would hurt so much.

I was about to say something to Sasuke when I heard someone knock on our door. As much as I would have ignored them, they called my name. Well, this kind of ruined the moment. I'm frustrated.

“Who is it?” I ask.

“Tetsuo.” he answers. “Your friends are looking for you. They say meet them at the new arcade near the school and they will be waiting so you don't need to text them when you're close or anything.”

I sigh. “Alright. Thanks for telling me.” I say back to the guy on the other side of the door. He left and I turned to face Sasuke who looked rather apprehensive. “I'll be fine and it's close by. If anything happens, I'm sure you and my friends will be there to rescue me within minutes.”

“Naruto...” Sasuke seems to be hesitant on me going for some reason but it's weird having him worry over me like this. At the same time, I'm happy...

I grip Sasuke's hand then moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. I smile at him. “I'll be alright. Thanks for worrying about me. I know I can be a pain sometimes but I am happy you care for me in some way... I'll be back later.”

Forcing myself to pull away from Sasuke, I hold his hand briefly before grabbing my keys, cellphone and money. I wave to Sasuke and leave the dorm room, closing the door behind myself. His worried expression haven't left my mind and I made no effort to shake it away. All I can think about is the fact Sasuke does like and care for me. I don't think they are feelings of love but I am okay with us being friends if that's what he wants. That's what I decided to do if he actually rejects my love. It will hurt but I know the pain will fade eventually.

he new arcade isn't far from the school from what I hear. I haven't been to it yet but I am excited to see what it looks like. We needed another arcade since the other one is pretty far into the city and I have to take a bus to get there unlike my non human friends. With this new arcade, it is within walking distance. I'm pretty happy about that.

I assume I'm getting close because I see kids around my age heading in the same direction I'm heading. I turn a corner when I'm suddenly pulled by someone into an alleyway. It's dimly lit but at the same time, it's dark and I can't see the face of the person who dragged me off. My anxiousness only grows when they clamp a hand over my mouth to keep me from screaming. Before I realize what's happening, I am punched really hard in the face, the force of it causes me to fall to the ground. Someone presses their feet to the side of my head, applying more force to keep me down on the ground. I can feel the boot making an imprint on my face and I cringe noticeably. By the way they have their foot pressing onto my face, I can't get a good look at their faces.

“You're in quite a state, fox boy.” I hear a guy say. I know that voice. Takeru?! Shit... I know I can't fight against him if he plans to feed from me again! The situation isn't any better when I sense three people nearby. I can't tell who they are. I try to fight back against Takeru, resisting him and he proceeds to kick me in my stomach. The shock from that alone left me momentarily breathless from the pain.

“...If you harm me, you'll get into serious trouble.” I remind him, keeping my voice firm and unwavering.

“We're not on school grounds, you dumbass. Whatever I and other people do to you won't even matter.” Takeru punches me again in the face, harder this time. Blood begins to fill my mouth and I reflexively spit it out. Bad idea...

“Your blood smells delicious as ever,” he chuckles as he grips a fistful of my hair and lifts my head to look at his face. “That's the only upside to you being alive...yet it's also a disadvantage.”

“So I've heard.” I expressed at him bitterly. I feel rather stupid for thinking I could even go on a short walk somewhere now that I'm pinned to the ground and am about to be devoured by the same vampire again. I am such an idiot...

“Then you should be aware of another fact: You're food to us. The most delicious of humans out there. The fact you're a monster is just another reason we should drain you and finish you off.” he murmurs in my ear, loud enough for me to hear. His friends snickered at the obvious fear in my eyes I tried to suppress.

“But, we're not going to do that. For now, your punishment is what comes first.”

“Punishment? For what—?” I couldn't finish what I said as I was kicked again in the face. If this keeps up, I will lose consciousness... Fortunately, Takeru stops kicking my face and he pulls back but that relief was short lived. His three vampire lackeys approach me and I attempt to kick and punch at them before my arms and legs are pinned to the ground. They used their nails to make small cuts into my arms and wrists. The smell of iron soon leaks into the air and I felt the color drain from my face.

“Let go of me!” I shouted at them as I continued to hopelessly struggle against their hold. They ignored my protests then started punching me wherever. I didn't know where the pain began and where it ended for who knows how long. This probably went on forever until I barely heard someone approach us. Is another person going to hurt me? Oh god, I hope not...

“That's enough.” The mystery person tells Takeru and his gang. The four guys stop their assault on me and back away. I try to muster enough strength to thank my savior as soon as I register who it was. Mizuki sensei?

“Tha...Thank you...” I say to him in a whisper as I manage a small smile. The pain is really bad but I still try to get up since I'm being saved.

“I saw that you were having trouble so I decided to help you out, Naruto.” he said kindly. I didn't notice how strangely nice he sounded because of how fuzzy my mind is and how close he came to me. “Don't thank me too much, though.”

“What...?”

“Truth is, you're mine. Not theirs.”

 _'Wait, what? His? What does he mean—'_ My thoughts were cut off with him slamming my head to the ground with his hands. I felt him lean in close to my ear. Why is Mizuki sensei doing this? I don't understand...

“I don't understand...” I murmur out loud.

“If you don't get what type of situation you're in then you're a bigger idiot than you let on.” His voice sounded cold and uncaring, like he had been hiding his true self for a long time until today. I'm not sure how to respond even as he kept me pinned to the ground with little effort.

“My friends aren't going to the arcade...” I whisper low but he still heard me and I hear him chuckle quietly. “...Some guy...coming to my dorm... That was just a way...t-to get me out here alone...” I've been betrayed before but this hurts more than any wound I've been inflicted so far. Tears start to form in my eyes and I try not to cry.

“You really thought your overprotective friends wanted you to come out alone somewhere? You really are an idiot.” He sighs warily at me before speaking again. “I don't really expect much from the monster who destroyed this city fifteen years ago.”

“I didn't...”

“Of course you did. You rampaged and leveled everything in your path because it was in your nature. Then you killed the only woman I loved who was pregnant with my child.” He growled in my ear. “You despicable creature...”

He lost someone because of Kyuubi? I know Kyuubi is inside of me now but I wasn't the one who killed his love... Mizuki sensei...is blinded by hatred for Kyuubi... “Killing me won't solve anything. It will only cause more pain. My friends... They will be pissed when they find out what you did...” I try to sound threatening despite how the situation looks. I don't want to give in and seem like a cowardly human. “And Sasuke too.”

Actually, I don't know if Sasuke will help me but...

“Uchiha would have fed from you too. Had he done that on the first day, you wouldn't be in this situation now. It's a shame he wasted the opportunity because I'll finish the job for him.”

Before I could protest, I felt Mizuki sensei sink his fangs into my neck. It happened so quick I didn't register the pain right away. The sound of him drinking my blood in large gulps was sickening and I wanted him to stop. I prayed for him to stop. I don't know who I'm praying to but something should help me right about now. There is no way I can scream with how bustling the city is at this time of night. And he's covering my mouth too... But...someone...anyone.... Please help me!

“Sto...!” I barely managed to get out before my mouth is covered again. My strength is waning even as I try to push this teacher off of me. If I die, the ones who care for me will seek revenge. I don't want that... It will do nothing but cause more pain. Which is exactly what this person is doing right now.

Suddenly, I feel Mizuki's fangs being pulled off of my neck and it tears the skin from the amount of force that was applied. Mind numbing pain runs through my body as I hear someone's voice. A beautiful, velvety sound. It sounded angry and relieved as I feel a pair of warm hands on my face and neck. Sasuke...?

I hear more voices. Takeru and the guys running away before they're captured by Iruka sensei and Yamato sensei. I glance up at them then at Sasuke who is gazing back at me with worried eyes. I can't look at him. He must find this sight pitiful and I am bleeding. He might get hungry... I close my eyes and wait for the inevitable. For him to finish me off like Mizuki sensei said he would do. But Sasuke doesn't do that. His hands leave me and I hear him walking over to someone before I hear a crushed groan. Sasuke sounds more than just angry... He's furious. I hear him mutter some threatening words to Mizuki sensei and I open my eyes to see Sasuke about to kill him.

My consciousness fades around that point and I don't know what happened after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** I have had a lot of trouble writing this chapter because I am still stuck on mobile. and transferring the correct file then copy and pasting everything along with reformatting is such a huge hassle. Especially when each chapter is from 4,000 to 7,000+ words... I am glad I can still get them posted somehow. ^^
> 
> About Naruto feeling sick at the beginning of the chapter... It shouldn't be possible for someone human to feel even remotely hungry after vomiting but considering how he has the Nine-Tails inside of him...well there you go.
> 
> I have one more chapter to write until it reaches the double digits, yay~


	9. Hand in Hand

_**~Naruto's POV~** _

I find myself floating... Am I on a cloud? Am I dreaming? I don't know. At least I don't feel any pain anymore. It's a wonderful feeling. To feel painless and feel like I'm floating somewhere. I could stay like this forever. I wouldn't mind either.

While floating, I find myself in the past. Eight years ago... I remember this place. I know where it is. And I see a younger version of myself sitting at the lake with an old friend. The boy I was friends with. I look over and see his face. He's so beautiful when he smiles at me. I try to keep his face in my memories as he holds my hand. I could hear him promise me we were going to be together forever. I would love that so much.

Moments later. I know who it is I find the younger me so fixated on. Sasuke. Was he really the boy I spent time with as a kid? Those features... Raven colored hair that framed his beautiful face but was a little spiky in the back, dark eyes, flawlessly pale skin. There's no denying it. That's definitely Sasuke. I can't believe I didn't notice this sooner. Sasuke really is the boy I had loved when I was younger. And...I still love that boy. I guess I love Sasuke too since they're the same person.

But the Sasuke then and the Sasuke now are so different. Why was the present Sasuke such a dick to me? I still don't understand. It hurts. I don't want it to hurt. He's making it so easy to hate him but I can't bring myself to do that at all. I'm so in love with Sasuke... Past, present, and future. He's the vampire boy I loved all this time and still do. My first love... I wonder if he still feels the same way about me now.

I don't know how long it has been but I open my eyes and find myself in an unfamiliar place. The sun looks like it's rising which makes me think I have been out of it since last night. And I'm pretty sure this isn't my dorm room... Where am I? I could have sworn I was in that alleyway, barely alive from being beaten so badly and so close to being completely drained of blood. But I'm not. I'm in a place I don't know. It hurts to move my head when I look to each side and when I look to my left, I see Sasuke, sitting close to the edge of the bed and reading a book. I almost want to flinch away. Having a vampire near me isn't a good idea right now. I can't move or even get away even if I want to. I am in so much pain.

Sasuke heard me moving and he turned his attention to me, setting the book down on the nightstand. He knew that I may be terrified of any physical contact from him but he reached out to touch me, whispering reassuring words to me. Promising he wouldn't hurt me and he doesn't have any intention to do that. His hand makes contact with my forehead before sliding down to my cheek. His touch is feather light and so warm. I can't help but lean into his touch. I'm shaking from the fear but I don't mind if he touches me. I love him. He saved me... I will be grateful to him forever.

Without saying anything, I lift one of my hands to touch his hand still on my cheek. I think he seems to understand what I'm wordlessly saying to him because he doesn't pull his hand away.

“I'm glad you're awake.” he finally says. “In case you're wondering where we are, we're at my family's estate. I had intended to bring you back here someday but not under these circumstances.”

“What do you mean 'bring me back here?' Have I been here before?” I ask. Sasuke nods.

“When we were younger, you used to come here a lot so we could play together. Before I had to leave for a while.” He explained. Hearing this is surprising and I really start to think Sasuke may be who I think he is. Part of me is doubting it, like he could have the same story by coincidence... It scares me.

But as I start doubting what he says, some memories flash into my mind. I see bits and pieces of a memory of myself hiding while stifling a giggle. I notice a pair of footsteps coming near my hiding spot and someone around my age finds me. Sasuke. Oh, that's right... He and I did play a lot when we were little. Hide-and-seek was one of the games we played. I had so much fun hiding but I always lost. Can never beat a vampire at the game. They cheat.

I end up chuckling to myself and Sasuke stares at me curiously.

“Sorry. I think I remember playing hide-and-seek with someone. I still can't see his face but maybe it's you.” I say as I smile ruefully. “I had fun even though I lost every time. Must be easy being a vampire.”

“No... When a human smells the way you do, it's rather difficult.” I almost flinch but I managed to repress the urge to. This is Sasuke. He won't hurt me even if he had almost did that before. He saved me from Mizuki sensei... I can trust him. I trust Sasuke.

“How am I alive? I was close to being drained of blood.” The memory of Mizuki and the sensation of him biting into my neck is still fresh in my mind.

“The Kyuubi inside you helped with the healing process but you had to have multiple blood transfusions. I have to admit that you smelled all wrong for a while.” Sasuke answered as he wrinkled his nose at the thought. “But if that was the cost of keeping you alive then I was able to put that thought to the side.”

“Yeah, its an off day when someone doesn't tell me I smell good as always.” I say in a sarcastic tone before I finally laugh. The laugh then makes me wince. It still hurts to laugh because of the bruises. Maybe I have a bruised rib or something. I really do hurt all over.

“Even with the Kyuubi's powers, you are still human. Rest, Naruto.” Sasuke then starts to get up and I reach out for him, ignoring the pain wracking my body when I do.

“Don't go.” Didn't mean to sound needy but I rather not be alone. “Can we talk for a while? I want to ask you some questions.”

Thankfully, Sasuke sat back down. I let out a sigh of relief. “About?”

“Everything. About you, us. Just everything.”

“I can't bring back your memories in full swing.”

“I kind of figured that. At least I remember bits and pieces. Anyway, I know I smell really good to you. Is that why you almost killed me on the first day of school?” I flinch at the memory as I remember it clearer than the memories of me along with someone who is probably Sasuke.

“Seeing you for the first time after eight years was a shock but what hit me more than seeing you was your scent,” he explained. “You never smelled like that, Naruto. Maybe it had something to do with your body changing at puberty or something. I have no idea. But your scent of your blood hit me so strongly, I didn't know how to react. I was angry at myself for having such weak self control. Not at you for smelling the way you do. It would be like blaming any other human who smells a fraction as good as you. I don't want to do that.”

“You know, I probably wouldn't blame you if you actually fed from me.” I shrugged, thinking this sort of thing was a regular part of my life. “It's happened before. Good thing is that my friends weren't one of them. Glad you didn't do it either. I would probably be terrified of you forever, otherwise.”

“I can't blame you for actually being afraid of me. Honestly, I wanted you to hate me so you wouldn't fall for me.” Hearing this wasn't a surprise since he was a dick to me for a little while but it still hurt to know that. “Human/Vampire relationships aren't uncommon but for a vampire like me to be with a Jinchuriki like you is extremely risky...”

“Why not take the risk anyway? I mean, I risk my life by just existing with the Kyuubi inside me. It's not fair but...” I let out a sigh as I glance at Sasuke. “But I can deal with it if I can have awesome friends and you in my life.”

Sasuke doesn't look convinced. “I'm not asking you to go steady or anything if you don't like me the way I like you. I'm asking if it's alright if we could be friends?”

“I...” He hesitated on speaking. This is the first time I had seen Sasuke like this. So unsure of whatever and most likely scared. It's nice but I'm also worried. What will he say next? Is he going to reject me? Push me away? He's been doing that for a while and it's hurting both of us. Finally after several long silent moments between us, he lays down on the bed beside me and gently pulls me into his arms.

“Sasuke?”

“Ever since we were younger, you have always been a part of my life. Having to leave you was so hard. I didn't know why it hurt so much. Just as much as it did losing my entire family.” He sighed, I wrapped my arms around his body and felt his warmth seep into me. “You're family just as much as my actual family are to me. I loved you like a brother. But now, I love you as someone I wish to have as my lover.”

The confession...I kind of knew it would happen but to hear Sasuke say that he loves me verbally after he has shown it. I almost don't know what to say. Part of me is still hesitant to move forward because he might not be the boy I loved for the longest time but at the same time, some of my memories vaguely point to him. I am unsure how to move on. Well, it really isn't moving on if he really is the one I have loved all this time.

My arms only tighten their hold around Sasuke as I inhale his scent. He smells so nice like a clean, floral scent. I love this smell. I love his voice. I love his hair. His eyes. His skin. His warmth... I love Sasuke. I love him so much. The love I feel for him only grows when I vaguely remember the promise...along with his warmth from back then. This is really Sasuke... So what if I don't have all my memories of him? In my heart, I know it's really Sasuke here with me again. After eight years, he's finally here. The emotions rising within me, I can't stop them from overflowing.

“I love you...” I say loud enough for him to hear me clearly. “I remember feeling so lonely after you left... It hurt and I cried until I ended up forgetting about you completely. Well, almost completely. I remembered your promise to me.”

“I have loved you all this time and that hasn't changed. I'm elated you still feel that way despite your memories of me being unclear. Part of me worries you might not believe my words.” Sasuke whispers in my ear as I snuggle closer to him. I don't want him to have any doubts about my believing him. The boy in my choppy memories feelings were clear as a bell. They flowed out of him then into me, seeping into my heart and situating itself there as if it belonged in its rightful place. My heart always belonged to him. I can't love anyone else the same way I love Sasuke. I didn't know it back then but now I do. We belong to each other. I know it. And now is the time to take that leap of faith and give everything to the vampire in my arms. The one I have loved for eight years. My first friend... I can no longer hold back the emotions swelling inside of me now, the tears began forming in my eyes, blurring my vision.

“I believe you. I believe everything you have told me including your promise,” Tears slipped out of my eyes and the quiet sobs followed. “Sasuke...you really came back for me. I am glad....so glad...”

“Naruto, we're bound together forever no matter what. So of course I'll come back to you.” I laughed then sniffled. Sasuke had pulled away from me only to take one of my hands and placed it on his chest. His heartbeat was a little fast for a vampire but that was okay. I'm the only one who can make him feel the same way he makes me feel.

“It really belongs to me, doesn't it.” Sasuke nods, smiling at me. His smile is so beautiful even with his fangs. I don't mind he's a vampire. He isn't some angel either but Sasuke is Sasuke and he's definitely mine.

“My heart will always belong to you.”

“How cheesy.” I laugh as I wipe away my tears.

“Shut it. You're supposed to rest since you're injured.” he scolded me lightly, as a slight blush tinged his pale cheeks. He is embarrassed and it's really funny. However, I can still tell I made him happy with my words and never-ending love for him. Our relationship will be a tough one but really fun. Sasuke soon recovered from his embarrassment then leaned in and kissed my forehead. I close my eyes to the sensation of his lips touching me so tenderly. This Sasuke instead of the other Sasuke I had met earlier this year, I can reacquaint myself with him. Now I know his coldness towards me was an act. He better not try that again, though.

“Rest, Naruto. I'll be right here while you sleep.” Sasuke promised. “Headmistress Tsunade will check on you when you're awake again. And your friends will visit tomorrow.”

I don't want to sleep. He might actually leave again and I'm worried Mizuki will come back for me. And what of Takumi and the other guys?? They might come for me too. I'm scared. I shake my head, obviously intending to stay awake. “I don't want to sleep...”

“If you're worried someone is coming for you, don't. You're safe here, Naruto.” Sasuke assured me. “Mizuki has been detained and so have those tactless ingrates who had hurt you. They are not coming back for you ever again.”

I'm still uneasy but Sasuke doesn't seem to be lying. He looks into my eyes, worried and he touches my cheek which flares up from the contact. How strange of me to blush at this time when I probably look as bad as I feel. Honestly, I'm happy because Sasuke is with me but I am still in a considerable amount of pain from that assault in the alleyway. Sucks but at least I'm still alive. I lean into Sasuke's touch and let myself rest on the pillow. He doesn't remove his arms from around my body.

“I trust you... I'll see you when I wake up, Sasuke.” I tell him as I flash him a small smile.

“Sleep well, Naruto.” he said as he kissed my cheek this time. The sleepiness is starting to take over me. I wanna talk to Sasuke more but my body is way past its limit. Kyuubi can only do so much in regards to the healing abilities.

Finally, my consciousness gives way to the blackness and I am immersed in a sea of dreams consisting of Sasuke's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Hmm, I can't seem to remember why I named the chapter "Hand in Hand"... Oh well. Short chapter but at least Sasuke and Naruto's relationship is starting to bud~ Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's a shame I had to end it on yet another sleepy note. o3o


	10. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author's Note:** Hello and welcome to the first double digit chapter~~! I never thought I would even come this far with this or any fanfiction I have up so far. I am very happy about that. Well, enough of my incessant babbling. Here is chapter 10! Enjoy~!

**_~Naruto's POV~_ **

I don't know how long I've slept when I finally open my eyes but I can vaguely tell the sun is probably high up in the sky from the closed curtains. Sasuke seems to be in the same spot on the bed but he isn't holding me close like before. He probably left to hunt or something. I attempt to sit up carefully so I won't disturb him. Sasuke stirs in his sleep and then wakes up. I feel a little disappointed. He is a really light sleeper, holy crap.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes as he sits up, shifting on the bed so the minimal sunlight doesn't hit his face directly. “Good morning.” he greets me with a sleepy smile.

“Morning.” I greet back as I refrain from laughing at his slightly tousled hair. The back part is always fluffy, naturally spiked but not the front. I'm feeling good enough to laugh now that I'm not in pain anymore. I wonder how my facial injuries look.

“You're looking much better today.” he comments, sounding completely surprised while examining my features carefully. “How are you feeling?”

“I feel good. A little achy in a few places but it's nothing I'm not used to.” I answer as Sasuke looks a little sullen. “Sasuke, it's no big deal. Last night may be the worst I had ever experienced but now that I'm almost healed up. It would take normal humans longer to heal from those type of injuries if they ever survived a vampire attack. Perks of having a demon inside you, huh.” I shrug.

“I can't fathom how you can be so casual about the entire situation, Naruto.”

“Mn... I kind of dealt with this kind of thing everyday. Maybe a little too often since I kind of evaded my friends on purpose.” I admitted out loud, which was a bad idea because that made Sasuke's brow furrow in anger.

“You know you can't go out alone anymore, right? Not after what happened. You've been attacked twice, Naruto.”

“I know that.” I had laid back down on the bed then turned away from Sasuke. He's protective of me but I feel like I'm some useless human who can't fend for himself. It's so humiliating...

“Naruto, please.” Sasuke then places his arms on either side of me and leans his face close to mine when I had glanced up at him. “Just have one of your friends go with you whenever you need to go out somewhere or to work. Not that I want to guilt trip you but don't forget my feelings for you. Are you willing to throw that away for a chance to escape from safety?”

When he puts it like that, I can't deny that I would be forgoing safety for a chance of some time alone. My friends are probably exasperated with me at this point. Sasuke too. I let out a sigh as I reached up to touch his face. It's warm and he leans into my hand before holding it with one of his own. Part of my mind wonders if he actually does want a relationship with me.

“Okay, I'll take being safe more seriously.” I promise him.

“Good...” Sasuke let out a sigh, like he had been holding his breath for a long while. He is still hovering over me and I can't help but stare at his face, his lips. It's so close... The love that previously swelled inside me came back in full force, taking over me. I bring my other hand up and touch the other side of his face. Now I'm cupping his head in my hands and I pull him in closer. As soon as his lips touched mine, he goes rigid. I hold him in place as I kiss him more fervently. Sasuke soon relaxes and wraps his arms around me as he returns the kiss. The way he kisses me... I can't describe it. My heart feels like it's beating faster and slower simultaneously. A warmth fills my chest along with the familiarity of his lips touching mine. We never kissed each other before yet it came so natural to me and him. His smell, his taste; it's intoxicating. I want more from him and I want to give it all back in full swing. At this moment, I am aware our relationship has changed. He is more than a friend to me. He is my lover now and I belong to him.

Suddenly my tongue prods his lips, Sasuke abruptly pulls away from me. His face is flushed but it also looks content. I imagine I look the same way as I flash him a smile. His dark eyes look so warm and full of life. They are beautiful. Those are the same eyes I had wished to see ever since he came back to school. And I want him to only look at me that way, always.

Sasuke was about to speak when someone knocked on the bedroom door. He hopped off the bed in a hurry and opened the door. I sat up as I realize it was Grandma and my friends Gaara, Neji, Kiba, and Sai standing right behind her. I watch Sasuke move out the way for everyone to enter the room Grandma proceeds to examine my injuries which are still healing really quick. The process is still a little slow because I am still human.

“Your injuries are healing up very nicely. And the color has returned to your face, as well.” she states as she lifts my chin to look into my face after turning it from left to right. “Are you feeling alright, Naruto?”

“I'm actually feeling pretty good. My body feels like I ran a two day marathon though.” I answer in a nonchalant tone of voice. “I'll probably feel better by the end of today and attend school tomorrow.”

“Just in time to take that English test.” Sai reminds me and I groan. Why did he have to point that out? Sometimes I wonder what is up in that head of his these days when he reminds me of the one class I hate the way he does.

“We can study for the rest of today since you've put it off.” Sasuke notes. Oh right, he is in my English class too and he speaks perfect English. It's kind of strange.

“Great...” I murmur, pretending to sound enthusiastic at the prospect of studying for my worst subject. I think Sasuke will be more diligent in tutoring me than Neji, honestly. The thought makes me more anxious than the bullies who come after me on the regular. Maybe I can pretend to get sick...

Sasuke seems to notice how my facial expression changed when I thought that and he glares at me. “You're not getting out of taking that test, Naruto.”

Goddamn it. For someone who supposedly loves me, he sure as hell likes to be on point with studying or school stuff in general. There is no way I can outwit Sasuke and he knows it. I tried doing that with Neji and that didn't work either. I bet these two talked about getting me to be more serious about school behind my back. I sense they are definitely going to get along. Those traitors... I end up pouting, knowing I had lost the battle with him and Neji who looks triumphant as well. Guess there is no point in trying to resist them. I might as well try to study. Hopefully I can get better grades in the one class I hate the most.

Grandma listens in on my heartbeat and makes sure I am functioning normally. She casually tunes out my two friends “ganging up” on me when she finishes up and puts her medical equipment away.

“Well Naruto, you are definitely healing up nicely. Even after having those blood transfusions. It's fortunate you didn't need more than that.” she says as I feel grateful to her. “Rest up for today and you will be able to return to school tomorrow.”

Right, it's Sunday. An unfortunate realization washes over me that school is tomorrow.

“Okay. Thanks, Grandma.” I said to her as she hugs me. I feel a little awkward when she does since she is technically one of my guardians. And my friends are here....along with Sasuke. Thankfully she releases me from her hold and gently ruffles my already messy, well messier, hair then leaves the room. By now, I am sure she left the entire estate much to my relief. Now it's just me and Sasuke along with my friends.

“Real dumb of you to ditch me and the others the other day, Naruto.” Kiba finally said to me as he punched my shoulder.

“Kiba, what the fuck!” I snapped and rubbed the area where he punched me. I'm still in a little pain but that made it worse. The hell...! At the corner of my eye, Sasuke looked like he was holding himself back from attacking Kiba. In the deepest part of my mind, I am glad he's restraining himself. I don't want a fight to break out between my friends.

“I'm gonna say what these four vampires are thinking: You shouldn't have gone anywhere alone no matter what.

“Kiba, don't.” Neji said in a pressing tone like he was telling him to stop.

“He almost got himself killed, Neji! What else am I supposed to say?!” He shouts at Neji who doesn't flinch at the sound of his voice.

“You have every reason to be pissed but don't take it out on Naruto. The ones you should really be pissed at are Takumi and Mizuki.” Neji reminds him in a calm manner. I can't believe how level-headed he can be sometimes but I can tell he's furious about what happened too.

“I probably would have ripped their heads off of their bodies.” Kiba growled. Neji patted his shoulder to calm him down. It seemed to work but Kiba was still noticeably angry.

“If Mizuki had taken Naruto's life, I definitely would have taken his life if Headmistress hadn't stopped me.” Sasuke murmured. I turn to look at him, horrified. I wouldn't doubt he would do it but I don't want that. If the situation did occur, I wouldn't be happy with Sasuke avenging my death. Shedding more blood only leads to shedding even more blood. It will never end.

“No.” I murmur, my friends look at me. “As much as I detest Mizuki sensei, I wouldn't want him killed if he actually took my life.”

“Naruto, he almost killed you. Why would you even defend that vermin?” Sasuke asked me.

“Because seeking vengeance wouldn't bring me back to life. I would still be dead, drained of blood. It won't make anyone happy. Last thing I want is vampires fighting each other because of me.” I sigh then look at Sasuke dead in his eye. “Don't speak of vengeance again, okay?”

Sasuke is silent for a moment then he lets out a small breath. “Alright, I'll do my best to keep that talk to myself.”

I turn my attention to Kiba who still looks angry and I think really gloomy. “I know I was stupid. I mean, I did almost die...again. Sorry for worrying you and the guys with my disappearing act. I really regret talking to that man.” I feel like the biggest idiot on earth for trusting a teacher. He was nice like Iruka sensei and he saved me once. I was drawn to Mizuki sensei. Too bad the dick almost murdered me. Him being a teacher wasn't a big deal since Iruka sensei is also a teacher. It's the stinging feeling of betrayal left by Mizuki sensei I will never shake for a long time.

I playfully punch Kiba in his shoulder, he barely moves from the contact as a smile finally forms on his face. “You're still an idiot, Naruto.”

I scoff at that comment. “Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. You're an idiot too, Kiba.”

He laughs. Yeah, we are definitely a couple of idiots. I wonder how these guys even deal with us.”

“We just do.” Neji chided as some sort of chuckle left him. Sasuke laughed softly at this statement as well like he was agreeing with my friend. I just roll my eyes at my friends and Sasuke. They may be blunt but I know my friends mean well. They want to protect me and make sure I don't do anything stupid, again. I shouldn't have acted the way I did when I went to talk to Mizuki sensei that night. I'm glad Sasuke came to save me. If he hadn't, I would be dead right now.

I lean against Sasuke's shoulder and let out a content sigh. Everything feels right with him fitting into the mold. _My mold,_ specifically. He fits into it so well it was like he was destined to. I kind of wonder if there is such a thing as fate because of how mine and Sasuke's meeting again after all this time. I quickly shake the thought away when my friends start to get up and leave.

“You guys are leaving?” I ask, obviously feeling disappointed.

“We have studying to do. And you need to rest, am I right?” Gaara answers. I nod.

“Well, kind of.” I say, not really wanting to rest. Honestly, I want to go walk around but Sasuke shifts next to me and I look at him. He seems to be on my friend's side on wanting me to get as much rest as I can. I don't think I can argue with him. It's too tiring. Instead, I attempt to keep from complaining and just lean on Sasuke as I did moments before.

“Okay, we'll see you tomorrow, Naruto.” said Sai as he and Gaara waved at me and Sasuke before leaving. Now Kiba and Neji are left behind with us. I wonder what they want to talk about. Or at least Neji because I don't think Kiba is one for serious conversations much. As I expected, Neji opens his mouth to say something. He looks serious while he stares at me and Sasuke.

“Are you two in a relationship now?” he asks, not masking the concern in his voice.

“Yeah, why?” I answered, feeling anxious now. Sasuke seems to be feeling the same way too. Where is Neji going with this? I hope he doesn't bring up the fact Sasuke is a vampire because seriously. I had enough of that talk even if I have been attacked twice by vampires so far. And he can't convince me to stay away from Sasuke either, so...

“I am glad you two have found each other after eight years. It's a sign both of you are bound by fate.” he murmurs, smiling to himself before his face turns serious. “Vampire-human relationships aren't uncommon but when the human smells like you do, there are risks.”

“I don't intend to hurt, Naruto.” Sasuke states firmly, his voice was rather hard as he felt angry. “Before I came back to school, I started taking more precautions. Hunting more often and if I can't avoid it, drinking donated blood.”

“I know that. I will tell you what we have told him: You're not used to how Naruto smells. And being with him in any way is likely to be dangerous. The risk of killing him while being intimate is very high. No matter how much you love Naruto or how much he loves you, there isn't any way to deny the desire to feed from him.”

Sasuke grimaced, glancing down at me for a single moment. “In the back of my mind, I know that. However, I intend to continue being with him without wanting to feed from him. I can never see Naruto as food, Hyuuga.”

“I hang out with you guys all the time. And except for Kiba, you're vampires, too. There is always a risk you, Gaara, Sai, or the rest of my vampire friends can drink my blood. I get that Sasuke isn't an exception but please, Neji.” I say before continuing. “Don't try to convince me to not be with Sasuke. We won't take any risks until he and I are sure things won't go wrong.”

“Uchiha seems like he is in control right now. He's still grumpy looking though.” Kiba comments as Sasuke shoots him a small glare. “Neji, he seems fine. I doubt he will even hurt Naruto in any way. I think you're worrying too much, man.”

At Kiba's words, Neji lets out a sigh. He does worry about me a lot and I am grateful for it. I just wish he would believe me when I say things will be fine between me and Sasuke. Or maybe just trust Sasuke when he says he won't do anything to me that will result in me dying. I can only hope that will happen someday. After staring at me and Sasuke silently for what seemed like forever, Neji relaxed then let out another sigh.

“Well, what is your opinion on Uchiha?” Neji finally asks Kiba who shrugs.

“I don't have any issues with him. As long as he makes Naruto happy and keeps him safe like we've been doing.” he answers as he looks at Sasuke. “Seriously dude, you better take care of him.”

“You know I will, Inuzuka.” Sasuke states as he kisses me on my forehead.

“Good.” He just leaves it there and doesn't say anymore while Neji gets to his feet. I think he gave up on trying to convince us that our relationship is still risky to even continue. It's not like Sasuke is doing anything sexual with me when we just confessed to each other last night. Though I can't deny the thought is a little embarrassing to think of. My face heats up.

“We'll leave you two alone. Get some rest, Naruto.” Neji urges me as he stood up along with Kiba who touches his fist to mine. It's our greeting and goodbye so we always do it. I'll see him and Neji tomorrow.

“Okay, later.” I call out to them as they leave.

Now I have Sasuke to myself. Finally. Hopefully he won't bring up studying right away because I just want to be in his presence, not caring if we don't talk a lot or not. I take his hand with mine and hold it, tracing patterns into the back of it with my index finger. He seems to find it enjoyable for a moment before he shifts his hand and helps me out of the bed. The pain feels slightly worse now that I'm standing and I'm unable to stop myself from wincing. Well, the pain could have been worse.

“Are you alright?” Sasuke asks and I nod.

“Nothing I can't handle.” I smile at him and grip his hand more firmly. “So why am I getting out of bed when you wanted me to rest?”

“I want to show you around this place again. Maybe you will regain all of your memories of us together as kids.” Sasuke answers with a gentle smile. “But first, we should eat.”

He holds my hand as we walk out of the room and towards the kitchen, I assume. Now that he mentioned we should eat, I hear my stomach growl loudly. Sasuke chuckles as I pretend to glower at him. Honestly, I'm hungry. Good thing he said we should eat. It should be about lunchtime but it doesn't matter when we have breakfast.

———

After eating breakfast/lunch, Sasuke kept to his word he would be making me study which I dread so much. He didn't let me make it difficult for him when he made it twice as difficult for me. Especially when he kept forcing me to look at the book before asking me questions that may be related to the test. Such a strict boyfriend... Though I know Sasuke is looking out for me since he doesn't think I'm a total idiot. And I think I got some questions right much to Sasuke's murmurs of approval. Maybe I will get a decent grade on that English test after all. I'm feeling rather hopeful about that now.

Studying went on for another few hours until it got well into the afternoon. I stretch my arms and stand up and Sasuke follows my movements then stands up himself. He takes my hand and grabs his parasol. I smile when I realize when we're about to head outside. On the way to the front door, Sasuke tells me where everything is including his bedroom which I finally realized I was sleeping in. Beside him. In the same bed. I worry I may have made Sasuke really hungry during the night.

We step outside and he immediately opens the parasol before bringing it over his head. I step under it with him but don't take up all the space under it. I don't want the sun to hurt Sasuke if he's out in it too long. It's a nice day out and the clouds in the sky should be enough to cover the sun half the time. This place is spacious inside but because Sasuke's place is practically at the edge of the city, there is a lot of acres consisting of some other houses, trees, and fields. It's nice and it gives off that tranquil feeling. I am going to enjoy being here with Sasuke whenever school is out. I let out a content breath as I stare at the scenery before me.

“In case you're curious, yes I will bring you here every weekend.” Sasuke says as I squeeze his hand in gratification. “It was your home as much as mine, so why not bring you here?”

“I did come here a lot.” I murmur absentmindedly and look up at his face. “Seems like forever I played around here with you.”

“True. Now we are together again and we can spend eons of time with each other.” After saying this, Sasuke leans in and kisses me on my lips. He lingers for a moment then pulls away. It may have been a short kiss but it made my heartbeat soar and my face heats up. If he wasn't holding my hand, I think I might float away. I hear an amused sound from Sasuke when he sees how I am after that little kiss.

“What?”

“I seem to have a profound affect on you, Naruto.”

“You can't deny that I don't affect you the same way, Sasuke.”

“I'm not denying you don't have an affect on me.” He says calmly then his tone of voice became a bit condescending. “I'm just better at hiding it than you.”

I scoff then look away, attempting to quell the blush still on my face. He's going to have a field day with making me blush or just make me lose my train of thought now that we're together. Not fair. Somehow, I have to one-up Sasuke. I may figure that out sooner or later. We're going to be together for a long time so I will definitely find a way to make him react as strongly as I do to the love constantly stirring between us. For now, I want to enjoy the day out with Sasuke.

I vaguely remember a lake being around here but I don't know where exactly. And I wonder if it is still there. A lot can change in eight years so I wonder... As if he had picked up on my thoughts, Sasuke leads me somewhere close and when I catch sight of the beautiful glistening water, I knew where we were. We stop to gaze out at the wonderful scenery no photographer or artist could ever do justice. More memories of us appeared in my mind and I remember I swam in this lake too. Me and Sasuke swam in this lake and it was fun. Too bad it's a little chilly to do that right now. I would have loved to splash Sasuke a few times.

“It's so pretty,” I murmur, staring out at the vast lake. The water glistens in the sunlight whenever a cloud isn't covering it. A thought goes through my mind that if the lake looks beautiful during the day, I imagine it will look even more beautiful during sunset. I hope Sasuke and I get to watch it before we have to head back to school in time for curfew. 

“Just wait until you see it at sunset again. It looks even more amazing.” Sasuke states as he looks at the lake too. Though it seems as if he's remembering old times like I am. A happier time when we were little and didn't have any worries...well no concerning worries, anyway. Things weren't so complicated with us back then.

Sasuke and I found ourselves under a tree very close to the lake then sat down. He closed the parasol and set it next to himself. I took the opportunity to lean against him as soon as his attention was on me. The cherry blossoms just started blooming and it should be enough to keep Sasuke shielded from the sun, I think. He doesn't seem uncomfortable so I just keep resting against him. It's so peaceful out here. I wonder how he has dealt with living on this estate alone. From what I heard, he doesn't have any family anymore. I wonder why... His mother was so nice to me and she loved Sasuke a lot too. His dad was scary but kind of nice. I don't remember his brother though. What happened to them? They wouldn't leave Sasuke willingly...

“The day,” he began. I glance up at him when he spoke, curious to what he might say next. “It began like no other. My brother was about to leave the house and I wanted to talk to him for a little bit about anything but he dismissed me. I always idolized him so of course I was adamant in getting his attention. I also envied him at the time, too. He had power and brains. Just everything he wanted in the palm of his hand. I wanted to be like him so much. He never looked my way once.”

“I think he would have looked your way if he had known what kind of person you had turned out to be today. To a human like me, I can see how powerful you are and smart too. You're perfect, Sasuke.” I tell him before he chuckles wryly. I didn't think Sasuke had his own issues with himself since he is so confident. He's reserved but still confident. At least that's what I saw when me and him met for the first time.

“Tell that to my brother and father. They both looked down on me. So along with spending time with you in secret, I had tried to excel in school. No matter how high my grades were, I could never surpass my father's expectations. It was really frustrating. I really wanted his approval and for my brother to finally see me.” I hug Sasuke as he keeps telling me the story of what happened years ago. The wounds must still be fresh considering how he just grimaced at the mere thought of his brother. What did the guy do to make Sasuke feel so much pain?

“The day when everything had changed forever was when I had gotten high marks in all of my classes. They were dead even with my brother's grades when he was around my age. I was elated. I spent time with you first, celebrating before I went home.”

“You celebrated your grades with me?” I ask and he nods. I don't think I remember that... Memories I had of Sasuke were already so fuzzy and choppy like they weren't even mine. There are some memories I did recall earlier today but those were just of us playing. At least it's something instead of nothing. I want to remember everything so I won't seem so lost on whatever happened with me and Sasuke. Not remembering makes me feel worse. He probably feels the same thing I'm feeling more intensely because I can't remember our past together.

“Don't worry about it. You still remember me a little bit after so much time has passed.” Sasuke murmured, looking off to the side as if something else was on his mind. I want to ask what it might be but I just swallow that question and wait for Sasuke to tell me what happened before he had to leave. I vaguely remember him having a brother but I never met the guy. So I wonder how Sasuke feels about him in regards to what happened with his family. I want to know if his brother is alive, too.

“I don't think you've met my brother Itachi, Naruto.” I shake my head while staying silent. “Well, he was busy after all with school and everything else to even bother with little kids. I think when he finally looked my way as I told him I had the highest marks in class, I figure he was going to celebrate with me.” He let out a sigh. “But unfortunately, Itachi had other things to attend to. I didn't think of how strange he acted when he ruffled my hair. I wanted to ask him if he could help hone my abilities that started developing. He just told me as he lightly poked my forehead, 'Until next time, Sasuke.' Then he left.”

The clouds covered the sky when Sasuke paused to continue the story. I watched how the clouds reflected in the water of the lake, thinking of how beautiful that looked compared to the sunlight. After several moments had passed, Sasuke opened his mouth to speak again.

“I spent time with you after Itachi left and we watched the sunset. It was beautiful. I wanted to remember that moment for a long time even when we had to part ways for the day and walked you home.” I looked up at him and his perfect face looked pensive. It made me curious to what was on his mind again. He hesitated to tell me what happened after that. Something major must have went down because his face turned from pensive to lifeless and hard like a stone.

“What happened after we parted ways? Or when you got home?” I asked before adding, “You don't have to tell me.”

“No, it's alright. You should know because this involves you...” he said, touching my face gently and my eyes fluttered closed from the wonderful feeling. I lean my head against his shoulder once more as he continues.

“I went home after making sure you got home okay and sensed something was off. Normally when I go home, I walk past my aunt and uncle's house. No one was home. They were usually there after sunset but I figure they must have went to hunt. So I should have thought nothing was amiss...”

Sasuke's body felt like it became more rigid than before. I didn't dare move or say anything when he revealed what happened next.

“Something was definitely wrong and I had gotten a bad feeling. The smell of blood flooded the area around me. So I rushed home. What I found there was my mother and father lying in a pool of their own blood.” his voice wavered when he said this. I reflexively wrapped my arms around him in hopes of calming him. He responded by hugging me back, his arms shaking. I can tell this memory has been haunting him for ages and he probably has trouble sleeping too.

“Where was your brother?” I hesitantly ask Sasuke who then went rigid in my arms even more than he had last time. “Is he dead, too?”

“No. Itachi was very much alive and well.” he answered, almost hissing in anger. “He had an anti-vampire weapon. A sword, I think. He used it to kill my parents.”

“He.....what?” I couldn't believe it. Killing your own parents... That's something I have heard of and seen on tv sometimes but never have I actually hear of people actually doing such a thing. I would say it is unheard of but I know better than that.

“Naruto, it's what he did. Pureblood vampires, we don't die from any illnesses or anything humans or regular vampires die from easily. And we don't get tired from doing battle with another pureblood. One sure way of killing another pureblood is to use an anti-vampire weapon on their hearts or their brain. And Itachi used one of those type of weapons on our parents...” He paused. “But for some reason, he left me alive. Maybe he felt pity for me.”

No wonder Sasuke is so cold now... His family had been murdered by his own brother. That is really messed up on an entire different level. If it were me, I would be scarred for life. My arms tightened their hold around Sasuke as I murmured, “I'm here for you. I don't know what else I can do but just be here for you.”

“I will get retribution. Once I kill Itachi, my parents and family will be avenged.” Sasuke uttered and I pull away to look at him in his eyes.

“You can't...” I tell him.

“Naruto, you can't stop me from doing this.”

“I know but... What will killing your own brother do? It won't bring your family, your parents back to life.” I protest, trying to talk some sense into him. “Sasuke, I know you want some form of justice for what happened. I get that. I really do. But killing someone, no matter what the reason, doesn't solve things. A life for a life isn't the way to go...”

I cup Sasuke's face in my hands as his face still looks angry. “I don't know how it feels to lose my family because I never had one from the beginning. I do know that revenge only leads to more pain.”

Sasuke says nothing at this and I close my eyes briefly as I let out a small sigh. I just want him to understand that revenge won't do him any good. Even just a little bit. I mean, it's not how his parents would want him to spend his eternal life. And I'm sure they don't want him to be unhappy.

“I can't stop you... But I do want you to not think so much about revenge. It is making you unhappy and I don't want that for you.” I whisper to him while still keeping eye contact. He stares into my face and traces the frown lines with his fingertips. His face soon relaxes from looking so hard, like stone.

“I still want Itachi detained.” he murmurs.

“I know.” I say as I lean my forehead against his. “When you find him, at least have a few other vampires there to detain him.” I tell him, getting a weird feeling Sasuke may not be able to do that on his own. Not that I have any doubts in how strong Sasuke is, of course. He just told me his brother is super strong and that means Itachi is extremely dangerous. Now that I know this, I don't want anything to happen to Sasuke. He really is all I have left. I would be so sad if he were killed...

“I can't promise anything but will you believe me if I say I will try to detain him with the aid of others?” he asks and I nod at his answer. “I won't do anything that risks us being permanently separated.”

“Like eight years ago?”

“That wasn't permanent, Naruto.”

I sighed, letting go of Sasuke's face then leaning my head against his shoulder like before. “It felt like it was. I thought you were going to be gone forever and before I knew it, most of my memories of you were gone...”

“At least you're starting to remember some of them. Do you still believe I'm not the boy from your memories?” He asks.

“I believe that you are now.” I answered him with a chuckle.

“Good.” I could hear the smile in his voice when he said this and I smiled, too. The earlier somber mood between us had dissipated. Now we just decided to enjoy the quiet scenery here. It is so relaxing and tranquil; like it exists in another world. I don't think I ever want to leave. I wonder if Sasuke will let me stay here with him? It would be safer since I can't stay at my apartment alone. And the apartment is too small for two people to stay in. So my only option is to stay here with Sasuke.

Question is, will he go for the idea? Well, it doesn't hurt to ask.

“Hey Sasuke? Do you think it would be a bad idea for me to stay here? Just on the weekends and maybe over breaks?” I ask him, sounding hesitant. Why am I hesitating on asking this? It's not like we're going steady so soon. Wait, we kind of are already but—eh, I don't know.

“We would have to go to Headmistress about this arrangement since I figure she has some say in where you stay while you're in school. And because of what kind of danger you're in because of Kyuubi,” he answered, unsure on how this will go. “Personally, I'm not opposed to the idea of you staying here with me. You do know we have to stay and commute from the dorms on the weekdays, right?”

“So, that is a definite yes...” I don't think I can contain my excitement now. So I hug Sasuke who purposely lets himself be toppled over from the impact.

“Naruto, we need to talk to Headmistress first. Preferably before this weekend is up or tomorrow morning.” He reminds me, reciprocating my hug. “I do hope she says “yes.” I want you to stay here very much.

“I think she will.” I say, hopeful. “If not, we can make a good argument on why it is okay for me to live here with you.”

Knowing I wouldn't let this go until I get what I want, Sasuke chuckles as he pulls me down for a kiss. It's gentle and very soft but still passionate, it fills me with the warmth I always feel when I think about him. I keep thinking this is the boy I have been waiting for all this time and now I have him. I partly wonder how his fangirls will take that. They will have to get used to it because Sasuke is mine. I love him so much and I don't intend to let him go for anything.

Sasuke and I part from each other but I just allow myself to lay my head on his chest. It is such a nice day so I feel like relaxing. I still ache in a lot of places because of last night and it might hurt a little more if I don't move around a little bit. Right now, I don't feel like moving. Sasuke is comfortable...even with his skin being a little colder than regular vampires or even humans. He doesn't seem uncomfortable with me being so close to him. I hope I'm not making him too hungry. That would be a little unfortunate. Soon, we end up falling asleep together, the rhythm of our breathing only coaxing us further into slumber. My last conscious thoughts were that I didn't want to leave this place and how much I enjoy being with Sasuke.

Several hours later, I wake up and feel that I'm laying on the grass. Sasuke is already sitting upright and staring out at the sun with a pair of sunglasses on. I rub my eyes and sit up, still feeling a little groggy. I realize the sun is starting to set and then find myself blown away at the scenery before me. It is really beautiful. I remember seeing this before with Sasuke when we were kids. It is one of the few memories I remember clearly.

“I remember us sitting on that pier and watching the sun set behind the trees and mountains. It was so beautiful and it was one of my happiest moments of us together before we were separated.” Sasuke murmured.

“I know. I remember this also. I think we made a promise we would be friends forever.” I tell him before burying my face in his chest, my cheeks are burning. “I think I already loved you then.”

“I know. Which is why I said I would come back to you.”

“I'm glad you did.” I admitted to him, conveying the obvious love and relief I had been feeling since he had returned to me...well, officially.

“I am, too.” He kisses me for what may have been the hundredth time today but I didn't care. We're going to be together for a long time, I know it. I believe this while I silently pray to the same sunset we had watched when we were kids. Now I am watching it with the love of my life.

I don't want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Well, I hope this chapter suffices. More fluffy and angsty feelings all around~


	11. What About Intimacy?

**_~Sasuke's POV~_ **

Being with Naruto was like when we were kids. When everything had been so much happier. He was happy. Well, Naruto is happy now. He's practically glowing like the sun. This is the kind of sun I wouldn't mind standing near because I know his light wouldn't burn me or even irritate my skin or eyes. I wanted to keep him to myself but he has friends. Two of them who are as protective over him as I am. At least they trust me with him now. I have proven that by rescuing Naruto and watching over him before that incident a few weeks ago. I still shudder at the memory of how his body looked with the thick scent of his blood hanging in the air. I thought I was going to lose him...

I took care of Mizuki just like I told him I had. Well, I originally intended to kill the man for almost taking the love of my life away from me but Headmistress Tsunade stopped me. That man needed to be punished and I was livid she even decided to be lenient on him for harming Naruto, an innocent student. Maybe the Kyuubi did kill Mizuki's love and their unborn child, I get it. I understand the feeling of losing everyone precious to you. However, Naruto didn't kill them. It was Kyuubi. To associate Naruto with something that is a mindless beast is just blatant profiling. Naruto never killed anyone but these ignorant adults can't see what is in front of them. A human boy who is innocent of everything except being a host for a demon spirit. That wasn't Naruto's fault. I know it wasn't and his friends know it too. Mizuki will be punished even if I'm not the one bringing forth that punishment. At least I was able to save Naruto. I'm really happy about that.

Now, Naruto is here with me, in my arms and viewing the cherry blossoms with me at the park on a weekend just like any other normal weekend. It isn't technically a date because his friends decided to come along. At least it's all his guy friends. I don't know if I can handle being around any girls. They are loud. And having to deal with telling them I have and need Naruto in my life everyday as a form of rejection is a hassle. Can't they see I'm always with him?

Situated between my legs, Naruto leans against me comfortably as he talks with Gaara about us. He does it so casually that I almost feel bashful about our relationship. The way Naruto feels about me gives me such butterflies but I rather not admit that to him. Too cheesy and out of place for me.

"...My memories of Sasuke are still fuzzy but I know it was him in my memories. He is still nice to me. His voice is different now and so is his face but no one has a face as perfect as his. And his smile—" I clamp a hand over Naruto's mouth and look down at him, his friends stifle their chuckles. He looks back at me with slightly annoyed eyes before moving my hand away.

"Why did you do that, Sasuke?" he whined.

"Are you really going to tell your friends about our past as kids together?" I sighed, pretending to sound weary of this. Truthfully, I'm feeling embarrassed. Naruto is the first relationship I ever decided to be in. He is my first love and I don't want anyone else but him.

"Yeah, pretty much," he says casually while smiling up at me. "They wanna know what kind of guy you are because they say I'm practically floating nowadays."

"Well, we actually wanted to hear more of your past together. We know what kind of guy Sasuke is now that we trust him with you." Gaara finally spoke as he took a sip of his tea. "He really is your first love."

"Yeah." Naruto murmurs happily as he holds one of my hands. Neji is looking my way, seemingly curious. I wonder what he wants. Naruto looks between me and Neji like he's wondering if we are having some sort of staring contest. Oh, I get it. I lightly push Naruto away from me and tell him I'll be right back. Neji follows me until we were standing under another tree, far from Naruto so he wouldn't hear us easily.

"You seem uneasy about me." I noted.

"I'm not, really. Naruto doesn't seem worried about you which is a good thing but..." He trails off before finally asking. "Sasuke, are you used to Naruto yet?"

"I am." I answer. "Where are you going with this?"

"You have been away from him for eight years so his scent must have been a lot to take. Especially after he hit puberty."

"It was and I regret not having better self control. But you and the others have nothing to worry about. I have no intention of feeding from him. I take extra precautions before being so close to Naruto for an extended period of time."

"That's good. I know you knew him for a little longer than we have but do understand how protective we are over him. Gaara is like that, too." I nod, understanding what he means. Of course he and Naruto's friends are protective over him. They wouldn't stop scrutinizing me for the first few weeks after I returned. Unfortunately for them, Naruto is extremely stubborn and won't yield to his friends' needs. Including moving out of the dorm, away from me.

Something about the conversation strikes my interest and after remembering how Gaara smelled to me the first time I came across him. He smelled like Naruto. Well, a little bit like him. At least he probably did at first. It wasn't like he had hugged Naruto or anything but more like the scent had been with him his entire life. Now that Neji has mentioned Gaara, the suspicions about his scent rushes back into my mind again.

"Wasn't Gaara like Naruto? A Jinchuriki?" I'm not sure but his scent is diluted but he still smells like Naruto somewhat. Though I know for a fact Naruto's scent is more potent.

"Yes, he was. He had the Shukaku demon inside him." Neji stated. "Gaara was also human like Naruto. It's another reason why they were always joined at the hip when he first transferred here in junior high. Then something happened before the second semester of junior high. He was captured, had Shukaku extracted from him, then he died."

"Wait, who captured him? How did you guys not know what happened?" I am alarmed. If he is telling me Gaara had something terrible happen to him, what's to say the same thing won't happen to Naruto? Is that why they are so protective of Naruto like the elders are? And as for the Akatsuki... I definitely heard of them. I've been hearing things regarding my brother and them. I have yet to find out if those rumors are even true. I shake the thought away for now as I try to listen to what Neji is telling me.

"The Akatsuki captured Gaara. We didn't know about it until he came back to us, alive. Naruto didn't know the entire story until at the start of this school year. We hadn't intended to tell him for a while. Gaara wishes he hadn't refrained from revealing to Naruto on how he came to be. A vampire like us."

"I assume a ritual was involved in bringing him back as one of us?" I ask. Neji nods once.

"Yes. From what Gaara told us, a woman from his hometown saved him. She is no longer around since the ritual requires another life. Gaara didn't like that but he was grateful that he is alive."

"How is he handling Naruto's scent? He obviously hasn't been a vampire for long..." I'm feeling envious. How is it a young vampire have more self control over himself around Naruto so soon unlike me? I... It doesn't really make any sense to me. I can understand vampires not wanting to drink from humans but no one has self control that exceptional. It's just the reality of us vampires.

"Well, it's a number of things. Gaara was formerly a Jinchuriki. He was also human before. And Naruto is one of his best friends. He wouldn't feed from him if he wanted to."

"He loves Naruto."

"Like a brother, yes. Though, Gaara can't deny Naruto smells nice. Neither can Sai whom we met just this year. He hasn't fed from Naruto either so you don't have to worry."

"Are you worried about Sai feeding from Naruto, too? Why just worry about me?"

"Sasuke, you attacked Naruto and almost fed from him. Honestly, we shouldn't let you be with him but Naruto is so much in love with you. No matter what, he intended to be near you even if you hadn't reciprocated his feelings. He also has a tendency of being a forgiving nature."

"I am glad he forgave me but that doesn't change what I had almost done to him. I hope he doesn't forgive Mizuki for what he did. He doesn't deserve to have Naruto's forgiveness." I murmur, not suppressing the anger in my voice. "That man should have been eradicated."

"Yes, he should have been. If he had killed Naruto, I think Headmistress wouldn't allow Mizuki to live after that."

I guess everyone decided Mizuki should live and be punished instead of facing a quick execution. He almost killed a human Jinchuriki. And that Jinchuriki is the one I love. I don't want the perpetrator to be in prison. I wanted him dead. I still want him dead. Naruto tells me to not worry about it but I can't stop thinking about what if I had lost him too. There was no way I would be happy ever again.

"Well, Naruto is alive. That is the most important thing." I finally say after thinking to myself a little.

"And he's also happy. Well, actually he's glowing. He's like a schoolgirl who is in love." Neji comments as I let out an unusual snort.

"Don't let him hear you say that."

Neji chuckles lightly at my comment. "Of course not. Unlike Naruto, I have a filter so I know what to say and what not to say."

"True." We end up laughing for a moment. Knowing the conversation is over, we head back to our group. Despite some disagreements, I do think I'll get along with Neji. We have a definite agreement we should keep protecting Naruto. And I'm relieved he even allows our relationship to continue otherwise he would never hear the end of it from Naruto.

As we return, I notice Kiba there and he's chatting up a storm with Naruto. Neji looks happy for some reason when he sees wolfy there. Maybe a little too happy. I watched Neji as I go to Naruto who takes my hand as I sit down. Then Naruto gets back in between my legs like before and leans against me as comfortably as he had before. Neji takes his seat next to Kiba and they exchange glances at one another. It looked...loving? If I didn't know any better, I think they are dating. Naruto looks at me the same way. I never would have guessed Kiba and Neji would be with each other but then look at me and Naruto. I don't question it as Naruto reaches up and pats my neck.

Oh, I know what he wants. I sigh inwardly as I lean in close to his face and kiss his lips tenderly albeit hesitantly. Not that I mind kissing him, I like doing that with him, actually. I just don't like doing it in front of our friends. Well, his friends. I am still on acquaintance status with them at the moment. Still, I don't want to seem like all we do is make out wherever.

"You two should get a room." Kiba comments as he throws a potato chip at Naruto who stops kissing me and scowls at Kiba.

"We already got a room." Naruto retorts, throwing the same chip at his werewolf friend playfully.

"The school dorm rooms don't count, Naruto." I chime in. He pouts at me and I end up biting back another response. Why does he have to be adorable? "Besides, we can go back to my family's estate on the weekends."

"Okay, fine." Naruto says as he sits up for a moment and steals some of Kiba's chips.

"Naruto! Get your own chips. We have like four bags left." Kiba was obviously irritated at Naruto for pulling that stunt but Naruto didn't care. He stuck his tongue out before he started munching on the chips. This was a little amusing watching the two of them going back and forth before Neji had finally told the werewolf to calm down. I also scolded Naruto for the chip stunt. Neji and I will definitely have our hands full dealing with these two.

I notice Sai and Gaara were a little quieter than Naruto and Kiba. They did keep an eye on the four of us like they were spectators for an event though they were also here to relax like we are. I'm curious on how they met Naruto but I guess that is a story for another day. For now, I want to enjoy the present. Me and Naruto enjoying our day out with his friends. I'm getting to know them a little better. Gaara and Sai finally join in the conversation and they sometimes ask me questions. I answer them if they're not too personal. Sai tells me of Naruto's sketches of me and I notice how red Naruto's face turns as he glares at his deathly pale friend. I am definitely going to ask him about those sketches later.

Naruto munched on the chips while ignoring Kiba's glare and I rolled my eyes before poking my blond boyfriend on his cheek. "Hey, you should apologize." I tell him.

He frowns at me for a moment then lets out a sigh then gives some of the chips back to Kiba. "Sorry, man."

"It's cool." Kiba bumps Naruto's fist with his own and I figure things are good with them since they were smiling at each other as they did before. They are definitely good friends...

"How long have you known Naruto?" I ask Kiba and he glances at me.

"Maybe seven years so far." he answers casually. "We knew about each other for a while but never talked to each other. During this time, he hung out with you. Not necessarily a bad thing, though. After you left, he didn't talk to anyone. Naruto was really sad. Then one day, he came to school and he was happy and talking to everyone. So I figured I should go over and talk to him. We threw a few insults towards each other, fought each other, then became friends. Weird, huh."

"That is weird." How exactly does that work? A friendship that starts out like that can't be a good one but I guess Naruto and Kiba are the rare ones. If possible, Kiba and Naruto's friendship will last forever. Hopefully Kiba won't be bothered with the inevitable happening to Naruto just like I shouldn't be. He probably isn't since he's enjoying the present with him along with their other friends.

"It kind of is but me and Naruto have been cool for a long while. I didn't find out what he was until a few days into our friendship. That didn't put the breaks on it in case you're wondering." he explains.

"That's good. This knucklehead needs all the friends he can get." I tell him.

"Hey!" Naruto glared up at me when I said this and I just smirked at him.

"I'm being serious," I reassure Naruto then. "Your friends are definitely good ones and if I were you, I wouldn't let go of them."

"You know I won't, teme."

"Good." I lift Naruto's hand to my lips and kiss it.

"Okay, on another note, have you two been intimate yet?" Kiba asks as Naruto's face goes red. I couldn't hold back the blush spreading across my cheeks either. I knew that Kiba didn't have a filter on his mouth but this is just...!

"No...! We only been dating for three weeks!" Naruto exclaims rather quickly.

"By how often you two kiss, I doubt that you haven't done anything." Kiba is snickering now and Neji pushes him slightly as if to tell him to stop.

"I don't think it will be possible since I might hurt Naruto." I murmur. "Plus, it's too soon for that anyway."

"That's understandable. Not that I have any doubts about you, Sasuke. None at all. I just think it would be a huge risk to do anything beyond kissing and hugging with Naruto." Neji chimes in and I nod in agreement at his words.

He isn't wrong. Vampire-Human relationships aren't uncommon but if that human smells like Naruto, then that human will end up severely hurt or even dead. I don't want that to happen with Naruto if we were to become more physically intimate. The risk of him smelling like that because of him being a Jinchuriki is just too much. I would regret it if I harm him or even worse, accidentally change him into a vampire if I do bite him. Naruto doesn't want to be a vampire and I don't want him to be a vampire. It's something we agree on. He likes being human even if he has thought of how different his life would be if he was a vampire before.

I wonder if the risk of Naruto being harmed would be minimized if I take all the necessary precautions beforehand. It would take months, definitely but I'm sure it will be worth it. Plus, our relationship officially began and personally, having sex three weeks into it is too soon for me. I don't know how Naruto feels about it. When we go home, we can talk about it there.

"I'm sure when you're ready, you and Naruto will be having sex quite often." Sai comments casually. "If things go well, I think you two might switch roles, too."

"Sai!" Gaara gasps, horrified at what the chalky pale vampire just said.

"Sai, what the fuck!" Naruto covered his face in embarrassment.

"Christ..." I murmur. If my face didn't feel like it was on fire earlier, it sure feels like it will burst into flames now. Does this one not have a filter either? I don't know what else to say after Sai said that.

"So, how about that Chemistry test?" Kiba suddenly says, a little louder than usual. I see why he is doing this and I gave him a look, silently thanking him for the sudden change in conversation.

It obviously worked since we all ended up talking about school. The subject made Naruto constantly roll his eyes unless we were talking about Chemistry. I figure that is his favorite class despite not being into doing any homework we receive. Naruto is smart but he doesn't want to use his mind as often as other people. I will have to be strict about his schoolwork from now on.

The rest of our all-guy picnic and cherry blossom viewing went on without incident and embarrassing as hell conversations until the sun was beginning to set. It would be time for me and Naruto to head back home. Not to the dorms since it is the weekend. Naruto seems like he would like to stay longer but the trains stop running to certain parts of the city at certain times. It's irritating but if we catch it soon enough, we won't have to take the bus. With that decision, we help our friends clean up and we say our goodbyes to them.

Kiba jokes and says to us as he walks alongside Neji, "Don't do anything we wouldn't do, you guys!"

I just let out an exasperated sigh before waving at him and the others. I need to get away so I can unwind at home. Today was fun but it worn me out a bit. Being an introvert kind of does that to me sometimes. At least being around Naruto isn't too much of a strain on my mental, emotional, and physical health. I just love being with him despite our relationship not being as long as anyone's relationship.

The ride on the train back home was surprisingly relaxing. Naruto rested his head on my shoulder while tracing small patterns on my hand gently. He is adorable as he is so content with being with me, a vampire. It still baffles me how he isn't afraid yet I'm glad he isn't. That would have meant we couldn't be together otherwise.

"Your friends are surprisingly lively." I comment.

"Mn... They are since we haven't hung out as a group in a while. Just us guys, I mean." Naruto chuckles. "They like you."

"And I'm fine with them." That was my way of saying I like his friends too. Surprisingly, Kiba was very tolerable to be around despite being a werewolf. He's just a louder version of Naruto and doesn't smell as good. Then again, all werewolves don't smell particularly good to me or other vampires. Unless another vampire doesn't mind their blood and will drink it.

Despite this, I think I can be friends with Kiba. As for Sai... We may have issues. That one doesn't have a filter at all and his mind is...vulgar. It worries me Naruto and I won't have any privacy regarding our sex life later on. Maybe if we keep that a secret if it actually happens between us, we'll be okay.

We get off at the stop not too far from my home and we decide to walk the rest of the way back. Naruto makes idle conversation with me and I just make small comments once in a while. The conversation was about various interests. I found that he really liked videogames like I do. Maybe he likes them a little more since he would rather play them than study. However, I will play Mario Kart against him one of these days. Hopefully it won't garter me as much attention as playing the other games usually did. That would be a hassle. Either way, it's more of a chance to bond with Naruto's friends. Maybe they'll become more friendly with me too. Not that I would mind if they didn't. It would be nice if it happens.

Soon, we reach the house and I unlock the door before we head inside. After taking off our shoes, Naruto and I make a beeline for the living room. The bedroom is too far and we fall onto the couch together. He situates himself between my legs, relaxing there as he lays his head on my chest. This is something we always do but it seems a bit much now after remembering that embarrassing conversation between us and his friends... I gently push him away which earns a look of confusion and hurt from him.

"I'm sorry," I murmur. "I just don't want to accidentally hurt you by cuddling."

"But we do this all the time. Even back at the dorms..." he protests, frowning. "Is this because of what the guys said earlier? It is, isn't it..."

"Well, yes."

"Sasuke, it's too soon for the heavy stuff. It's not like I'm gonna jump your bones while we're cuddling. Besides, you're not hungry now, right?"

"Of course not. I'm very used to how you smell now, Naruto." His frown turns into a small smile then he touches my face with one of his hands. I smile back at him as I hold his hand with one of mine. "Though I still worry I might be careless one day and hurt you..."

"Sasuke. I have a lot of faith in you. It's why I know you won't hurt me on purpose or by accident. I trust you."

"Naruto..."

"I love you." Those three words from him make my heart stutter for a moment before it picked up speed. "I know you feel the same way."

"I do. I still regret pushing you away when we saw each other again but at least we are together now. There is no one I love more." Naruto's responding smile seemed like it was going to blind me but it doesn't. I pull his hand to my mouth and kiss it gently, a tint of pink washes over his cheeks then. Seeing him react to me or my words so easily makes me happy. Who knew that I would have such a profound effect on him like he does on me.

"Sasuke, do you think we'll ever be able to touch each other more? It's too soon, I know but I mean somewhere along the road in the future?" he asks, looking at me with an expression mixed with seriousness and concern.

"I do. Once we finally make love to each other the first time, it will solidify our relationship. Sure, it can survive without sex but I feel like we may be ruled by our hormones soon enough." I tell him, sounding positive before I sigh. "There are major worries I have about it because of how you smell. Not that I'm blaming you for it. I blame myself for not having better control. I might hurt you by accident or even turn you..."

"You won't do that. Because I know when you're ready and when I'm ready, it will go well without me dying or becoming a vampire like you. Not sure if I will ever be ready to become a vampire even if I wanted to." Naruto holds my hand and laces our fingers through one another as he lays back down on my chest again. His blond hair tickles my nose a little. For some odd reason, it smells of citrus... I like that smell.

"How can you put so much trust in me?" I ask him.

"Because you're a good person and you never gave me any reason to distrust you."

"Well, there was that time when—" He clamps a hand over my mouth before I could speak of it. I'm sure he is aware of what I was about to say.

"Don't. It was by accident. You're used to my scent now, Sasuke. And you didn't hurt me like Mizuki sensei and those bullies had done..." Naruto then removes his hand from over my mouth. "I trust you, Sasuke."

There is no way I'm going to win this, isn't there...

Giving up, I take Naruto's hand off my mouth then pull him in for a small kiss. I linger on his lips for a moment before I pull apart. "I promise I won't ask to make love to you unless we are both ready. Or if you haven't asked first."

Naruto smiles then nuzzles my chest. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Hi~ Sorry for leaving this fanfiction alone for a bit. I'm writing three different oneshots at the moment and taking on a few more chapter fanfictions. The ideas kept flowing in to the point I think my brain actually short circuited. As a result, my brain has been pretty much fried. I hope some of you enjoyed this chapter despite the shortness of it! Sorry for taking so long. By the way, fanfiction will be four years old on July 18th~~
> 
> Thank you for the 100 kudos, everyone~! ♥
> 
> Next chapter may have angst since things are getting a little too happy. Until next time~


End file.
